The Overly Theatrical Mr Finn
by ReeseAnn
Summary: COMPLETE FinnRory PDLD Takes a different twist in 'Come Home' and the time line is a little different. Chapter 25: “Well if you can’t say it why don’t you give her a Hallmark, I hear girls like that sort of thing.”“That’s the dumbest idea I’ve ever heard.
1. Evil's Charm

The Overly Theatrical Mr. Finn

Spoilers for Come Home

Pairing PDLD finn/rory

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, yada yada...

Rory has just finished helping Logan write article for the Yale daily news in the hopes he will ask her to come with him to an important book signing, instead he takes her to the pub.

Chapter 1-Evil's Charm

"Ya know Ace I really appreciate your help this week. Now I can get the old man off my back for a least a week." Logan laughed.

"Well I'm glad to help, besides I'd do JUST about anything for the elixir of life" Rory replied.

"Huh" Logan looked at her confused.

" Oh you know….any coffee based beverage I can partake of fills my life with joy and unbounded bliss. I think my mother started to wean me on coffee from the time I was 6 months of age." She joked.

"Well I guess that explains a LOT" he sat there looking amused.

'Okay Rory' she thought to herself ' this is it, go for the gusto but be subtle, you know what you want. Besides you put a lot of effort into helping him this week, who knows maybe this could be the start of a friendship with one Logan Huntzburger.'

" So, Logan what are you and your band of merry men going to be up do on your break? Evil deeds and misadventure? Should I keep an eye on the news papers for any acts of infamy?" she said with a smile and a glint in her eye, all the while doing the famous Lorelai hair twirl her mother had taught her.

"Well Ace, I think Colin and Finn would take offence at being described as 'merry men', I don't think Colin would be caught dead in tights for one thing. Although I know for certain no aversion for wearing tights on Finn's part he likely would want the staring role as Robin Hood." He leaned in as if revealing a great secret and whispered "Finn likes to be centre stage" he chuckled.

Rory thought back to Finn dramatization of 'The Passion of The Christ' when she was thoroughly amused by his antics. She just shook her head. Finn loved life and wasn't afraid to look silly by living it to the fullest. It was hard not to let your guard down when he was around he had away about him that made people feel at ease around him. Focusing back on the conversation Rory looked up to Logan.

" I greatly apologize!" she said with more mock sincerity and a smile. "I didn't realize. So what shall we call your partners in crime?" she asked innocently.

"Actually I think I like 'partners in crime' fitting really I think Colin's wanted in Texas and I can't get into Canada after "THE INCIDENT" and Finn well…. I'm fairly certain that a picture of him appears in most post offices, police stations, and airports. You know," he said while looking up in thought and scratching his head. "Its really surprising that he hasn't been deported yet." By now Rory was giggling out loud at Logan's false claims.

"Hmm but as for the question you asked earlier, well this week Colin and I will be flying out to the warm sand and sun of Cancun for a week long of drinking, partying, and of course beautiful ladies" he replied with a wink.

'arrghh he's just trying to make me jealous, what a brat! Just because I MIGHT kinda like him and I think he kinda likes me. I thought we were through with these kind of weird games…..OH no what if he's trying to send a signal to me that he's really not interested in me, I hate trying to figure out men. Come on pull it together I thought we decided to see how a friendship would go with Logan first before succumbing to his evil charm! Right. Back to the plan.'

" Oh well I hope you have fun" she said politely still hoping for an invite to what he was planning to do later tonight.

'Okay Huntzburger you got her on the ropes time for pay back for her little sneak attack with her grandfather, then we'll be even and after spring break I'll have her chasing after me'. Logan was known throughout Yale for having girls chase him so it was unusual for him to have a girl he liked to not be 'obvious' with her attentions toward him. Rory however presented a challenge and he knew what she had wanted when she so innocently asked what he'd be up to. He had seen the sparkle in her eye when he had mentioned having to go to a book signing of Norman Mailer's latest book. It was time for Logan to play his version of hardball.

"So I guess you're free for the evening." Rory said smiling patiently waiting for Logan's counter move.

" Actually, no I'm afraid not my lovely Ace, the esteemed Mitchem Huntzburger the foruth has decreed I attend some fancy party for Norman Mailer's most recent work of brilliance."

'hmm' he thought 'Let's see if she takes the bait.'

"Oh really? I absolutely adore Norman Mailer. I've been a fan since I was like eight!"

" Really? Oh in that case I'll TRY to remember to bring you a copy of the book. Which reminds me I really need to get going." He said while standing from his seat and resting a hand on her shoulder. "Well Ace, have a good weekend!" He said by way of a goodbye flashing his most charming smile, leaving Rory to do her most outstanding impersonation of a fish, truly Oscar worthy.

'I can't believe him' she thought in shock 'after all the help I gave him this week and all the subtle hints! I don't think I've ever been around him without him being an ass!' By this time Rory had removed herself from the table she had shared with Logan and was walking towards her dorm. Rory's pace had increased with her anger on her trek. 'That spoiled little brat, I mean; I know he's not that dense! He knew I wanted to go with him and then that stupid comment about other girls in Cancun arggg what a jackass!…' By this point in time three things were happening, well, perhaps four. First Rory was involved deeply in her thoughts of loathing for the insensitive, spoiled, last word taker, annoying one known as Logan Huntzburger. So wrapped up her thoughts did she not notice the other three things that were happening around her.Well prehapsfour things. First Rory was walking headdown on her way back to her room for the night.Second the infamous Finn, Logan's usually drunken friend, was also walking along the same path as Rory heading toward The Pub. Third was Toby the campus streaker donning his favourite cartoon mask, tweety bird. And finally was campus Officer Roy hot in pursuit of the suspect sweating profusely in his polyester.


	2. Toby's Last Harah

AN: Thank-you to Smile1 for the review and Problem Child1 for the review and all your wonderful help it's greatly appreciated.

To all you others out there have some pity on a first time writer and review will ya?S

Chapter Two- Toby's Last Ha-rah

Now Toby the campus streaker had been taking his nightly jog for past month, and oddly enough Rory hadn't crossed paths with the prankster, nor had she heard the stories that had spread far and wide across the Yale campus. Unfortunately for Rory and Toby, Rory was in the way of Toby's mad dash to get away from officer Roy. Fortunately for Officer Roy, Rory was in the way of Toby's route. Seeing Rory Toby quickly vocalized his concerns.

" GET THE HELL OUT OF THE WAY!" shouted the mask-wearing freak.

Poor Rory was left with nothing to do but give her girlish shriek and leap out of the way. And what a leap it was my friends….for years to come the people of Yale would tell of the girl who jumped humanly impossible distances to flee the cartoon streaker, and the spectacle of his take down by the plump sweaty officer. Chance happened that Rory was lucky enough to be caught by the strong arms of Finn Kingsley. Rory flew into Finn almost knocking him over in her haste to get out of the naked man's way.

As they both watched, heads turned, Toby get tackled to the ground by Officer Roy, Finn who still held Rory tightly finally spoke.

"Come on Toby! Honestly a tweety mask!" In quieter tones for only Rory to hear Finn said, " I mean of all Looney Tune characters to pick from no self respecting man would pick tweety, ESPECIALLY streaking. It misadvertises no matter how blessed you are, or ARN'T in his case. Just not right." He said shaking his head in a deeply saddened way.

Rory who had been listening to all this slowly turn her head in disbelief to stare at Finn's profile mouth hung open completely stunned. Finn sensing the look he was receiving turned away from the scene to look into Rory's eyes.

"What?" he asked thoroughly confused. As if the choice of the streaker's mask was what was really wrong with this scenario and everything else was an everyday mundane occurrence on his walk to The Pub.

"That's the ONLY thing you have to say about this episode!" She exclaimed.

"No of course not don't be absurd!"

Rory breathed a sigh of relief and looked expectantly at him.

"Have you ever considered trying out for the women's long jump track team at Yale, my dear?" He said with all seriousness and raised eyebrows looking down at her, not very far from her face might I add. It was then that she noticed that she was still being held tightly against Finn a few inches off the ground while clutching his solid upper arms. It was about a spilt second after that it took Rory to become embarrassed and turn a lovely shade of crimson.

"Um…." She stammered, "Would you mind terribly?" She looked down at their embrace.

"Only if you mind me walking you to your dorm, I'd never forgive myself if you were to be accosted by another naked cartoon-mask-wearing fruit loop. Oh Rory!" He cried overly dramatic burying his head in her shoulder squeezing her even tighter " OH Darling, how could you ever forgive me? Please Rory! PLEASE!" He shouted getting funny stares from all those around them, making her feel quite inconspicuous.

" Okay come on just stop drawing so much attention." She hissed under her breath. He jerked his head up and gave her his brightest smile.

"Splendid!" Gently placing her on the ground he linked his arm around hers. Rory just shook her head in bewilderment and they started off on their hike.


	3. Rory, Meet Pepe

AN: Sorry to Reviewers who aren't signed in I think you can review this story now. SORRY!

**Crissy**: Glad you liked it hope I'm able to make you laugh some, be warned there will be more 'serious stuff' coming up.

**Honeyluv**: Fantastic! Someone with an overactive imagination just like me! LOL

**BellaLou**: I also enjoy when 'Finn' is in the story summary or title, way easier to pick out his stories. I'm glad my writing makes you laugh ( I always thought my sense of humor lame!) Feel free to let me know if I stray into "lame" territory or am in bad need of crutches HA HA

**Smile1**: I'm sooo sorry I forgot to include this last time. It's PDLD-Punch Drunk Love Duo, the unofficial name given to Rory/Finn pairings. Not sure who came up with it but I feel they should be given credit… SO speak up whoever you are!

**Chapter 3- Rory, Meet Pepe**

"Sooo… which one would you have picked?" She asked out of curiosity.

" Pardon? Which what?"

"Which character are you?"

"Oh" realization dawning "Pepe Le Pue, he drives the girls wild." He said quite pleased with himself.

"Okay there are at least 3 things wrong with that. One Pepe was French you are not. Two he was a skunk and smelled thus not driving the girls wild. And three he did all the chasing. I seriously doubt you have to do the chasing when it comes to girls."

"Are you saying I emit an offending odor?" He asked brow scrunched up in distaste, but secretly amused at the conversation that was ensuing.

Rory thought back to when Finn had caught her and she blushed slightly.

"Uh…no you smell nice, thus one of the differences."

Finn laughed. " Well thank-you so do you, but I bet you say that to all the boys whose arms you jump into from great distances." He said shy grin. " OH Miss Gilmore you don't have to seduce me I've already fallen for your charms" He said teasingly. "Anyways back to Pepe he has an accent …I have an accent, Girls love an accent." He said dreamily with hand clasped together in front of him. "And as for girls Logan's the one who doesn't do the chasing, where as you be surprised how much my amore gets turned down." He whispered with a hint of sadness.

'That's odd' she thought, as she looked him up and down 'He looks pretty good to me and he's got a great sense of humour, if a bit twisted.'

"Well we're here, by the way thanks for catching me and walking me home Finn, that was sweet of you."

"Your welcome. So what are your great plans for the upcoming spring break?"

"Drinking, Drugs, a lot a Sex and a little Rock and Roll" She deadpanned.

Finn's eyes got a little rounder and his mouth opened slightly to respond when it slowly grew into a smile.

"Funny girl."

"What? So you're the only one around here aloud to make jokes?" She questioned innocently looking directly into his eyes batting her eyelashes slightly waiting for his reply.

'Oh mate' he thought, as he got lost in her eyes 'you're buggered'. She tilted her head to the side looking at him confused when he zoned out for a bit.

"Finn?" She asked quietly so as not to startle him.

"Huh? Oh ah… so are you going to be around this week then?"

"Yeah, I'll be in Hartford area. You?"

"Same. Maybe I could..ah… get your number and give you a ring and we could do the coffee thing."

'Yeah real smooth mate like she's gonna say yes to that…Stupid, stupid, stupid….'

"Sure that sounds like fun, and you found my weakness."

"Really? Is your weakness handsome Aussie blokes?" He asked in a delightfully hopeful tone.

"Noooo" she said coyly

"That's a shame" shaking his head in disappointment. "Would it beeee coffee?"

"The Gilmore Girls Handbook, as written by my mother, Lorelai Gilmore II, clearly states that all those who offer free coffee shall be rewarded." Finn perked up at this.

" And just what kind of 'REWARD' would that be? Something naughty I hope, preferably involving something red and lacy?" Finn said with one eyebrow raised and smirk.

"No it's somethingMUCH better! Coffee is definatly the way to my heart but as reward you get my undying gratitude and my enchanting company." She replied playfully.

"Hmm you drive a hard bargain but a fair one, but I feel I should warn you that I'm going to have a chat with your mother about this reward business and get her to put a clause in for foreign gents and the reward of his choosing." Rory at this time was reaching for Finn's hand and writing her cell number down. 'wow he has nice hands' she thought absentmindedly, lingering a little longer then necessary. After the number was given they said their quick goodbyes with plans to meet up sometime tomorrow.


	4. Insults and Shiney Distractions

**Problem Child1:** Thank-you, and I use it 'cause it's a great name!s

**Alicia Jo: **I am thrilled you like it!

**Smile1:** I was hopin' ya would.l

**coffee-addicted:** Thanks, much appreciated!

**BellaLou: **You, Boring? NEVER! l And arn't you sweet in your comatose state.s

**Crissy:** Thank-you kindly!

Chapter 4- Insults and Shiny Distractions

The next morning Rory woke up went to her final class for the week and picked up her extra credit reading. While wandering her way back to her dorm room, to pack to go to Stars Hollow, Rory ran into Marty. Marty, of course, came bearing gifts, two cups of coffee. As they made their way to her room they chatted idly about their plans for the break.

"So, Rory I was wondering if you wanted to catch a movie sometime this week, I could visit you in Stars Hollow." Marty suggested hopefully.

" Oh, Marty I couldn't ask you to come all that way, besides Stars Hollow has a really poor excuse for a movie theatre and my mom has every minute planned for when I get back. We're going to be doing some serious Mother/Daughter bonding." Rory smiled at that thought. As they approached the door Rory fumbled with her keys when her cell phone rang.

"Hello, Rory's residence of debauchery and all things naughty. What's your pleasure?" Rory answered, thinking it was her mother urging her to come home sooner.

"Wouldn't you just LOVE to know, maybe we could discuss all things naughty over that cup of coffee you promised me?" Finn teased into the phone, feeling quite surprised she answered her phone in that manner, however definitely less surprised then Marty who was currently choking on his coffee. Rory turned a slightly pink shade and burst out laughing.

"Oh Finn, sorry I thought you were my mother!"

"Well that's an unpleasant thought! And here I was thinking I was all things manly and desirable, I think I'm insulted!"

"Okay well if your not sure maybe should go check and get back to me. Then I'll have my people call your people and memos will be sent out and the proper procedures for apology will be arranged." She said matter-of-factly.

"You saucy lil' minx! I can't believe your making fun of ME. I am completely astounded, and now I KNOW I'm offended." HE joked playfully.

"Wow I don't think anyone's ever called me that."

"Really? What a pity, it certainly suits you. Well I'm pleased to be the first…Hey hang on a bloody minute….did you just side step the fact that you not only insulted my masculinity but, affronted my intelligence as well? I expect retribution!" He bellowed. By this time Rory was howling with laughter at Finn's faux outburst.

" IF I wanted… to.. distract you… I'd just wave something shiny in front of you." She said between gulps of air.

"OH and the abuse keeps on coming! I don't think my ego will ever recover from this appalling cruelty!" He huffed.

"Well it's a good thing I know how we can fix that… how 'bout I meet you at The Pub in twenty minutes and we'll have numerous cups of coffee until your poor ego stabilizes from it's grave condition?"

"I don't know. It's risky but your plan might just be crazy enough to work Gilmore."

"Great I'll see you in twenty!"

Rory was now in her room beginning to pack when she remembered Marty at the door. She looked up at him.

"So thanks for the coffee Marty, I'll see you when breaks over, Give me a call."

"Okay have a good break, I'll call you Sunday." Marty exited her room wondering why she was spending so much time with 'spoiled rich boys' and why he could never get her to laugh like Finn just had.

AN: Sorry this chapter is a little short, actually most of my chapters are...hmmm something to work on...


	5. Deeper Things and Road Kill

**Goomba:** Thanks, I aim to please.L

**Crissy: **Yes, poor Marty...too bad I don't feel that bad for him.

**Smile1:** Thanks I agree Rory needs a good laugh and no my Finn isn't mean to him.

**Problem Child1:** Thank you very much! But you get the 'priveledge or nightmare' (I can't decide yet)of knowing what's next.

**BellaLou:** Well ain't that a freaky coincidence? Right. One bus comin' up! LOL

Chapter 5- Deeper Things and Road Kill?

Rory finished packing in record time, and checked her appearance. She was wearing and pair of light blue jeans and a nicely fitting back v-neck shirt with hair down loose, glancing in the mirror she smiled a little and closed the door. Next she headed of to The Pub with bag in to toe. At The Pub Rory quickly spotted Finn and walked over to the table he was waiting at giving him a sweet smile.

'Well look at him all casual and sober in his nice tan khakis and white polo shirt.' Rory contemplated as she swiftly, but thoroughly, glanced Finn over.

"Will wonders never cease, a girl who's on time! This is a complete shock, I don't think I've ever had the pleasure of experiencing this before." Said an astonished Finn, as Rory deposited her overnight bag by the chair.

"Well in that case be sure to write in your diary tonight before you go to bed to mark the occasion. Hang on a sec, what would you like to drink Finn?" Finn got out of his seat.

"I'll order don't worry about it. What do you want, I'll buy."

" Finn sit down, I got it, after all it's 'Retribution' right?" she replied with a smirk while gently, but firmly, pushing him back down in his seat.

"Double espresso, please."

"NO problem, coming up!" When Rory returned with the drinks Finn was looking intently at her.

"What wrong? Your drink not good?" She questioned.

"Um no, its good. I've just never had a girl buy me coffee, I always buy."

"Oh I see I've sent your universe all askew and turned it upside down with my feminist ways. Well that explains the funny face." She laughed.

"I do NOT have a funny face! Why must you continue to mock me?" He said while pouting.

"So my darling Rory where are you headed to for the holidays?" He nodded towards her bag trying to move the conversation on to something else.

"Oh I'm going home to Stars Hollow to spend time with my mom."

"Really, so you'll be in the Hartford area?

"Yeah, are you going to Cancun with Logan and Colin?

"No actually my friend Rick is flying in from Sydney, so I'll be showing him around."

"That sounds like fun."

"Yeah, Rick's been my best friend since we were two. I'm really looking forward to seeing him again."

"WOW and here I thought you were surgically attached at the hip with Logan and Colin."

"Nah that just purely rumour and speculation."

"So do you miss Australia? I would miss my mom so much if I moved to another country to go to school. Do you ever get lonely?"

"Um yeah sometimes, I really miss my grandmum and Rick." Finn said looking sad. "SO what's the deal with your mum? You seem pretty close right?"

"Oh definitely, she's my best friend I can talk to her about anything, probably because she had me so young."

"That's really cool. I'm kinda like that with my grandmum. She pretty much raised me after my mum passed away when I was little. After that my dad pretty much threw himself into his work. So what about your father?" Finn asked trying to change the focus off himself.

'Geez mate why don't you tell her the whole soddin' story while you're at it.' Finn mentally groaned to himself.

Noticing for the first time since she met him, Finn was uncomfortable. Rory moved on and didn't press the subject.

'Hmm guess that's a conversation for another time,' she reflected.

"My dad's around," she said waving her hand in the air. "He lives in Boston with my baby half-sister Gigi."

"Ah like the Audrey Hepburn movie?"

"Yeah sorta. So tell me more about Rick." Feeling this would be a safer topic then discussing family, for now.

"I'm actually the shy one."

"OH good lord your joking I hope! You mean to inform me that there is someone out there more off their rocker then you, and perhaps my mother? Should I warn the national guard of his arrival?"

"Don't worry luv it's already been taken care of." Finn raised his hand in a calming gesture.

"So will I have a chance to meet this unholy terror who goes by the name of Rick?"

Finn burst out laughing at this. "That's actually quite funny the last time I, myself talked to him we were discussing The Day of Unholy Terror when we were driving to school one morning late for this really important test and this bloody buggering Jack rabbit came flyin' out of nowhere and hit us." Finn related his story animatedly.

"You mean YOU hit the bunny with your car." She said aghast.

"OKAY first off I and Rick still maintain that **it hit us**, second that beast were no bunny it made the rabbit from Monty Python look heaven sent."

"SO Thumper it was not I'm guessing?"

"Thumper my ass! Only in Walt's scariest nightmares could that thing be considered children appropriate. And do think we could find the little menace afterwards? Of course we weren't allowed to take the test and everyone thought we made it up!"

"That's hilarious!" She said roaring with laughter.

"Yeah sure laugh it up Gilmore, what you don't believe me?" Finn was sure like everyone else she wouldn't believe him; he really had to stop telling people that story.

"No that's what's funny I totally do, because that same thing happened to me."

"What that bastard jump the pond to terrorize you too!" Finn looked horrified as he thought back to the evil jackrabbit with a shudder.

"No, I was up studying for this important test all night and I slept in so I took my mom's jeep and when I was on the phone to my friend Lane at this stop sign THIS deer comes out of nowhere and hits the side of the jeep and scares the crap out of me! THEN I get to class and they won't let me take the test, and I TOTALLY snapped at like my teacher and a few jerk wads that thought my situation was mock worthy. And the whole time every time I told the story everyone kept saying 'You mean YOU hit a deer.' God that was annoying!" By the time she had finished they both had tears streaming down their faces laughing at their shared experiences. All of a sudden Finn sobered up and look at Rory.

"You know what this means?"

She shook her head, confused.

"That Bambi and Thumper are out to get us, or at least try to make us miss really important tests." And like that the laugher started up again, with people all over The Pub giving annoyed looks in their direction.

"Well luv, I hate to cut this conversation short but I better get a move on if I want to pick up Rick in time. Rory I had an absolutely marvellous time and I'd love for you to meet Rick before he goes back."  
"Sure you've got my number don't be a stranger." She said standing up to give him a regretfully quick hug and a warm smile, before she, herself had to go.


	6. Slunch for The Masses

**crissy:** Thanks for your faithful reviews...and who doesn't enjoy a killer bunny?l

**Alicia Jo: **I hope I can live up to your expectations of Rick, but as for more then hugs...we'll have to see how that plays out...and to answer your next question...YES, yes I am evil.L

**BellaLou:** I promise no stalkage, but if you any ideas about the character Rick I would take them under consideration...and christmas tree eh? That is weird...was it an EVeeevall christmas tree?

**Problem Child1:** Basically anything that's not a horse, dog or cat freaks me that includes killer bunnies...and don't even get me started on birds shudders at bad memories

**Smile1:**Thank-you! I do so like to be entertaining...or at least thats what my mother says.S

Chapter 6 – Slunch for The Masses

After her departure with Finn, Rory made her way to her car and stowed her bag in the trunk. Thinking back to her coffee with Finn she smiled remembering the excited way he related his stories and shared in the conversation. The time passed quickly on her drive back to Stars Hollow until she realized she was parked outside the place she and Lorelai called home. Walking up to the front door her phone rang, reaching into her coat pocket and pressing the talk button before she answered, she could hear her mother and people in the background.

"Well hello my wonderfully intelligent and beautiful daughter, nice to see you're home are you going to come to Luke's for slunch?"

"Slunch? What the heck is that? And how do you know I'm home already?"

"Well would you like me to tell you over the phone while you walk to the diner?"

"Hmm it would cut down on the crazy conversation so we could get to more important things…"

"I have look outs that's how I know you're back silly! And ah yes slunch…'s not quite lunch and not quite supper, it's the new meal I've invented as an experiment. Whadda ya think?"

"As you know I'm always in favour of a new meal but I believe the English beat you to it and called it 'Tea time'"

"Piffle that sounds way to hoity toity to me, 'tea time', slunch is the meal for the everyday working man and I intend to bring it to the masses!"

"I think you just like saying 'hoity toity'." Rory laughed.

"Maaaybe, what's it to ya?"

"I'll be sure to organize your parade when 'slunch' is adopted into the American culture, I'm sure they'll be very grateful."

"Mock not my daughter…" Then Rory heard in the background Luke's voice.

"I thought I told you to not to use that thing in here!" He grumbled.

"Oh no busted! Hurry my daughter save me from the enraged diner man!"

"I'll see you in a few seconds." With that they hung up and Rory rounded the corner and walked into Luke's and sat at the table Lorelai was already seated at.

"SO tell me everything that's new!" Lorelai commanded excitedly once they got their coffee.

"Hmm where to start…well I didn't get to go to that 'thing' last night."

"Well that's highly cryptic and suspicious. Sure you don't want to fill in the blanks?"

"I thought maybe Logan would take me to a book signing party for Norman Mailer after helping him with an article, which by the way, he didn't need. Turns out, he's just lazy." She said with a shrug.

"Clearly this Logan character needs a good smack up side the head with a little book I like to call 'Get a Clue'!"

"I KNOW! I mean I all but asked him outright to take me to the event, sacrificing MY dignity. If clues were shoes that boy would be walkin' bear foot!"

"So do you like him?" Her mother turned into serious mode.

"Well I thought that I might but, after spending the week with him I'm not so sure anymore." She said while looking down into her coffee.

"Okay sweetie, here is my unsolicited advice, I would file Logan and anything Logan and relationship related under review for a later date and not stress about it."

"That's good advice, considering I haven't gotten any direct signals from him and all we do is argue, and it's not even the 'fun' kind of bantering debates."

"Okay moving on what else is new in the world of Yale?"

"Well…let's see…tests, studying, classes, cartoon-masked streaker, newspaper, Finn, Marty, Paris is still crazy…"

"WAIT a minute…cartoon-masked streaker! This definitely sounds like a story I want to hear, and don't leave out any details." Lorelai warned.

Lorelai laughed several times while Rory told her the epic of Toby and Officer Roy.

"I'm sorry but I'm going to have to agree with Finn about the tweety mask, poor choice on Toby's part. So tell me about this Finn he sounds VERY amusing." Lorelai said, wishing for once Rory could find a boyfriend with a good sense of humour.

"Do we sense a future with the connoisseur of cartoon masks?"

"OH no, it's Finn!" Rory said quickly with a slight blush overcoming her. "I mean sure he's good-looking and funny and easy to talk to, BUT he's Logan's friend…"

"And… I'm sorry honey I'll be sure to search for someone that's ugly, bland and unfriendly…SAY I wonder what Quasis Moto is up to these days, maybe we should give him a ring…HA HA get it RING…BELL"

"Mom, that was soo lame." Rory said while rolling her eyes.

"Your no fun!" She huffed. "You're always ruining my Quasis Moto puns." She finished with a whine.

"That's the last time I let you watch the Hunchback of Notre Dame cartoon!"

"You wouldn't!" Lorelai gasped. " You know I love those singing gargoyles!"

"OH MY! Look at the time!" Exclaimed Rory, looking at her watch. "It's time for a subject change."

"Yes, quite right. Let us leave Quasi in the tower…FOR NOW. Okay back to Finn."

"So we went to The Pub for coffee and chatted about some serious stuff. He was raise by his Grand Mum and his mom passed away when he was little."

"Poor kid. So his grandmother must be pretty special to him."

"Yeah that's what I gathered. Oh and his friend Rick is visiting him and that's why he isn't going to Cancun with Logan and Colin. Also he had a freakishly similar experience to when the deer hit me but with a evil jack rabbit."

"Oh like Monty Python? Sounds like a match made in heaven to me. So my favourite daughter, shall we head home to get ready for the horrible torture that is Friday Night Ordeurves and Dinner?"

"Yes. We shall, Torture is never pleasant when put off." Rory mused.

Lorelai frowned.

"Yes 'tis true. Forward Go!" She said as she marched out of the diner.

Later that evening Rory and Lorelai made their way to the pool house for the new custom of having Ordeurves with Richard. They waited patiently at the door.

"I don't think he's in there."

"Whatever gives you that idea Rory, my darling ONLY child?" Lorelai asked sweetly.

"Well, MOTHER the lack of lights might be a tip off."

"See I knew sending you to college was a good idea! Look at my little smarty pants…dress…skirt.." She revised several times as she looked at Rory's outfit.

"Let's head to the house and see if Grandma's there."

"Ooh look there they are!" Lorelai squealed, peering into the window.

"They look happy and they're together!" Said a pleased Rory.

"That only means they're plotting something." She said as they entered. Lorelai mustered up the best smile she could.

"So Mom, Dad has there been a switch tonight for dinner?"

"Oh girls we have wonderful news! Richard and I have decided to reconcile."

Emily practically glowed as she informed them.

"Really?" Rory said getting excited.

"Yes and as a matter of fact we are planning to renew our vows for our 40th wedding anniversary." Richard notified them sounding quite happy as he glanced at Emily with a twinkle in his eyes.

"See!" Whispered Lorelai, raising her index finger, "PLOT-ting."

"Shush." Rory whispered back to her mother "I'm so happy for you both!" Rory told her grandparents while embracing them.

"Yeah Mom, Dad that's really great news."

"And in a few weeks from now the ceremony will take place with you Lorelai as my maid of honour." Emily said with a smile on her face.

"And you Rory, I was hoping would be my best man" Said Richard.

"Really!" Rory exclaimed.

"Yes really." Emily answered.

"I don't know what to say Mom. We'd be honoured to be there." Lorelai said, touched her mother wanted her for an important role in their vow renewal ceremony.

The rest of the evening was spent in making plans for the upcoming 'wedding' and celebrating Emily and Richard's reunion. Only once or twice did Emily and Lorelai get into a squabble about Lorelai wanting to wear her 'Honk if U love Truck Drivers Named Buba' t-shirt down the aisle.

The days that followed were filled with wedding plans, and Rory and Lorelai avoiding Emily and her bridal binder with said wedding plans. Truth be told the two made a good effort when faced with the 'dreaded binder of death' to run in the complete opposite direction. Alas, however Emily couldn't be shaken, distracted, or diverted from her goal. And that is how Rory and Lorelai ended up at the florist on an otherwise fine Thrusday afternoon.

"No, no this won't do! If I wanted carnations in my wedding I would go to the local supermarket and purchase them in bulk and arrange them myself," Emily said with as much distaste as she could muster and directed it to the poor unfortunate man cowering in behind the counter. "Thus having no requirement for you're services." She finished making her meaning perfectly clear to the shrinking man.

"Of course Mrs. Gilmore, why don't we sit down then and look through the catalogues and see if anything catches your eye." Said the petrified man.

It was at this time, much to Rory's relief, that her phone rang and she excused herself politely from Emily's flower rampage.

"Hello?"

"Hello gorgeous, did you miss me?"

"Finn?"

"The very one and only from your very naughty dreams."

"Finn, mate stop bein' delusional and flirtin' with the lady already I'm starving here get on with it for crips sake!" Rory overheard a second Australian accent through the phone line in the background.

"Geez Ricky do you ever learn to shut your gob? I'm on the bleedin' phone!" Finn announced to his friend. It was after that Rory heard the sounds of a tussle.

Finn and Rick were walking down the side of one of Hartford's many stylish streets, while Finn was conversing with Rory. Rick was growing tired of Finn's small talk, and never being one for patience, decided to take things into his own hands. Rick open handed, smacked Finn on top of his head. While Finn was covering his head with both hands in a protective gesture, Rick snagged Finn's cell phone and took off at a dead run.

"Owww ..What are you doing…? Hey gimme that back!" Finn shouted as he chased after his friend down the road making a scene to all observers on the street. Rick bolted into the nearest store away from Finn.

"Hello luv, Rory I presume?"

"Yes." She replied.

"Here's the tick I'm starving and Finn wants you to come to lunch with us, but he's apparently being slow witted at the moment and not getting to the bloody point, so I've had to commandeer his cell phone. You with me so far?"

"Yes, where is Finn, by the way?" She questioned.

"Ahh listen I don't have a lot of time Finn's spotted me, so where should we pick you up?"

Finn was steady approaching Rick, somewhat out of breath. Rick also being the faster of the two was not the stronger, and Finn was definitely unimpressed. Rick had to think fast.

"Here," he said handing the phone back to Finn. "She wants to give you directions, she's in Hartford with her mum and grandmother not too far from here." Finn took the phone, but lost much of his anger when Rick told him Rory was going to be coming to lunch with them.

"Hello, so it's okay we can pick you up in five?" Finn asked. Rory relayed the directions to the florists and said goodbye. She then walked back in and told her mom and grandmother she had a lunch date with friends, and regretfully wouldn't be able to continue with the flower decisions.

"Oh that's alright Rory, you have friends that want to take you out for lunch I completely understand." Emily said as she warmly smiled at Rory. "Friends are an important part of your life at your age. Go on dear and have a wonderful time."

"Thank-you Grandma, phone me later to fill me in on the flowers."

Lorelai pulled her aside.

"What? You couldn't get me out of this god-awful situation too? I may have disown you as my daughter." Lorelai pouted.

"Hey mom I think I also have to go to lunch with Rory's friends." Lorelai said to Emily.

"No you don't sit down Lorelai." Emily replied sternly.

"No fair. I can't believe you're abandoning your own mother!" Lorelai whined

Rory just smiled back glad to be free from the afternoon of flower hell said her goodbyes, and then went to wait outside on the bench in front of the shop.


	7. Mr Mittens and Lumberjacks

WOW lots of reviews!

**Emilie: **Thank-you so much for your kind words and I agree that there should be more Finn on the show, I think there should be a love triangle with Logan/Rory/Finn.

**katie:** sorry 'bout the summary tease! Glad you are enjoying so far.

**crissy:**Yeah family bonding can be hell! l

**Alicia Jo:** Hope you like 'lunch' and who doesn't love Finn? He's just so damn likeable.

**Freakage: **Thank-you so much for the review...Hope ya enjoy chapter 7!

**BellaLou: **Thanks! Maybe the christmas tree is just mis-understood? s Still not sure how long Rick will be around...

**smile1: **Thank-you kindly! Here's your next installment. S

**coffee-addicted: **blushing Wow I'm thrilled you like my 1st ever attempt. Be warned the future may turn a bit more serious...well not this chapter though...

**Problem Child1: **I'm glad you like Rick so far. I'm just happy the show keeps mentioning Finn and that the actor hasn't moved on yet!

**Jen: **Thank-you! I agree about exes. I was hoping to get Lorelai half right glad you approve!

Chapter 7- Mr. Mittens and Lumberjacks

Rory didn't have to wait long for Finn and Rick to show up. She spotted them walking towards her a block or two away, looking much like an old married couple nattering at each other. Rory took in the appearance of who she presumed to be Rick. He was shorter then Finn by about 5 inches and quite scrawny. He had blond hair much like Logan's but longer, and much more wild, and sticking out in all conceivable directions. He was dressed in baggy jeans and a red T-shirt that read "I hate Marmite", his outfit was finished off with a black-cropped leather jacket. Finn walking beside him was attired also in a leather jacket his, however was dark brown in colour. He wore a Beatles' Abby Road t-shirt and light blue designer jeans.

'Hmmm he looks really good, didn't know he was a Beatles freak…interesting.' She thought as she started walking towards them. She looked up and caught Finn's eye and her grin grew wider as did his own, and her stride lengthened slightly to meet them quicker.

"There's Rory." Finn said to his friend. Rick eyed the two of them as they approached.

"She's beautiful." Rick told Finn.

"Trust me I'm well aware, she's also Logan's and off limits." Finn said with a slight hint of bitterness.

"They dating?"

"No."

"Well I know we're a ways off from her yet but I don't see his name stamped on her, do you?" Rick asked innocently, but then turned to Finn to give him a smirk. He didn't like the fact that Finn seemed to be pushed around a lot by his friends at Yale. One thing he'd learned from all their years of friendship was that Finn was someone not to be underestimated when it came down to it. He also knew sooner rather then later Finn would show the stronger side of his nature.

"Finn!" Rory greeted with a smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck in an embrace. "My hero, my saviour, my reason to go on after all the evil I've witnessed today." If Finn was taken aback by her manner of greeting he quickly shook it off by sliding his hands onto her waist and pulling her even closer.

"And what, prey tell, was the appalling evil I saved the young damsel from this time?" He pulled back to look at her face, with the beginnings of a smirk tracing his lips. Rory stared up at him through her lashes.

"Why my Grandmother terrorizing poor innocent florists in preparation for her second wedding. I fear I cannot go into the details of blood and gore. I don't know if your sensitive nature could withstand the description."

"Fear not for my 'sensitive' nature my dear. Hey I thought your Grandmother was already married." Said a confused Finn.

" Oh she is but my Grandfather and her are renewing their vows for their 4oth Wedding Anniversary."

"Two weddings? Well that seems a bit excessive" Rick finally said as he jumped into the conversation, as it appeared both Finn and Rory had forgotten about him.

"Sorry, Rick's never had much of a sense of romance, perhaps that's why women tend to run in the opposite direction from him." Finn mused out loud.

"Rory Gilmore, I'd like you to meet Rick Peterson." Finn said by way of a formal introduction.

"Pleased to meet you." Rory said as she eased herself out of Finn's arms and reached out to shake Rick's hand, giving him a kind smile.

"Likewise, and now that everyone's met we can get on with the eating." Rick suggested hopefully.

"That's Rick for you always thinking with his stomach. Well I suppose we could try Timothy's Café down the road." Finn instructed, as neither had complaints the group made their way to lunch. As luck would have it Timothy's was rather packed due to the lunch crowd. They walked up to a mousy blond hostess with the nametag of Lisa.

"Table for three non-smoking please." Finn relayed to Lisa with a polite smile.

"Oh I'm sorry sir our non-smoking section is full, but we can seat you in the smoking section if you like." Replied a disinterested Lisa.

"Oh but I don't smoke." Rick told the hostess.

"Sir you don't have to smoke to sit in the smoking section." She said.

"Not to worry luv, I'll pop out go round the corner to the gas station and buy sum ciggies." Rick said while gesturing to the door and keeping a straight face.

"But sir you don't have to smoke to sit in the smoking section." Said the utterly confused hostess.

"Oh no it's no problem I'll few just a few minutes, I'll even do a test smoke outside just keep us a table."

It was like watching a car crash for Rory and Finn, neither could turn away while holding their own conversation.

"Sorry he gets like this when he's hungry." Finn told Rory.

"So whadda ya think his chances are for getting his food spit in?" She mumbled.

"I'd say fairly good to excellent." He replied upbeat.

"Whadda ya think the odds are that our food will be spit in, you know, guilt by association."

Finn grimaced and turned his attention back to the circular conversation Rick was having with the hostess.

"BUT SIR, you DON'T have to smoke to sit in the smoking section!" Lisa was now replying in a raised voice and her face was starting to turn a funny shade of indigo.

"OH look a table just opened up in the non-smoking section." Lisa said through gritted teeth.

"What a relief that is! I really didn't want to learn how to start smoking." Rick said quite innocently knowing he was pushing the poor women's last button. "Can't bloody stand the habit."

Lisa now was oddly looking grey as she led them to their table. After they were seated Finn turned his attention to his friend while trying to maintain a stern face. Rory, however, had given up and was openly laughing.

"Did you really have to do that to the women?" Finn asked

"Wot?" Rick asked wide-eyed, ever the master of keeping a straight face.

" Oh balls just forget it and order." Finn said finally giving up.

" You should so meet my mother she does the same thing to people….it really is some weird sort of entertainment to her." Rory finished with a laugh.

"I'm just going to make my way to the men's room, so I'm going to go against my better judgment and leaving the two of you alone. Rick remember what we've discussed before…ALWAYS be nice to people who handle your food." Finn warned and then turned to go but stopped, turned around, and reached over the table to snag Rick's teaspoon from his cutlery. Then Rick received what was Finn's own version of the 'evil eye.'

"OH COME ON!" Rick burst out, "It only happened the one time!"

"Once was all it took." Finn said as he strode off.

"Do I even want to know?" Rory asked, thoroughly bewildered.

Rick looked up to the ceiling in thought before his response.

"Naaa probably best you don't."

"SO how long have you and Finn been friends?" She asked changing the subject.

"Well my Mum started as their head gardener when I was three years old, so from about 7or 8 minutes after that."

"So I'm assuming you have a wide range of embarrassing stories about Finn then?"

Rick's mouth quickly turned into something of an evil grin as he nodded in agreement.

"Oh yeah and my favourites all have to do with Mr. Mittens."

"Mr. Mittens?"

"You see Mr. Mittens was Finn's childhood pet a little black cat with white feet that he blamed absolutely every time he got in trouble. In fact the first time he tried it he was just learning the joy of using scissors and had already given him self a homemade hair cut the week before when, he decided to go 'round the whole house and cut everyone's shoe laces clean across. Must have been a good fifty pairs of shoes he massacred that afternoon! Well when his Grandmum and Father found out, Finn claimed Mr. Mittens had got it into his head to slice the shoe laces with his claws and he solemnly denied anything to do with the event."

Rory was now laughing as she pictured a young Finn with mischievous glint in his eyes, holding scissors in one hand and a shoe in the other.

"It didn't get him out of the heaps of trouble he got in. And you'd think that he would've stopped using that excuse when found out it didn't work, but no that poor cat always got the blame."

"That is SO funny!" Rory said as both she and Rick started to laugh again.

"What is SO funny?" Asked Finn as he walked up behind them.

"Ahh…nothing?" Rory replied a little stunned at Finn quiet approach, but still looking to Rick as they both tried to maintain their composure.

"Nope, nothing. Nothin' funny here." Rick added in a serious voice.

"Yep nothing, and definitely not Mr. Mittens shoe fetish." She giggled.

"Oh god" Finn said while sitting down and looking frantically around for something, including under the table.

"What are you doing?" Rory ask still highly amused.

"Never one of those damn black holes to swallow you when you need." Finn replied while turning his head to look behind him.

"You couldn't have told her the story of when I saved that baby from the burning building?" He asked Rick.

"YOU saved a baby from a burning building!" Rory exclaimed.

"Nope. But it sounds impressive." Finn told her as both males started to laugh loudly.

"You dork!" Rory said and swatted Finn on the arm, which of course only made him laugh harder. The rest of lunch went very well even if it was highly probably Rick's food was 'slightly' tainted. After the bill was settled the three made their way out to the street and were walking along when Rory decided to speak her thoughts about lunch.

"Well that was surprisingly sedate from what I thought it would be."

"Did you just hear what she just called US!" Rick asked Finn quite offended.

"Yeah, she bloody called US ….SEDATE." He replied aghast.

"Well you know what this means."

"Of course. What's it to be? Jerry, Austin, or Monty?"

"Oh I don't know I'm feeling quite lyrical this afternoon…Monty?"

"Excellent choice…how 'bout the lumberjack song to UN-SEDATE things?"

Meanwhile Rory watched the conversation much like tennis match with the growing sense of fear coming over her stomach.

"Right then." Finn said as they both turned to Rory. Finn cleared his throat and got down on one knee and placed his hands on her waist as Rick stood in what was to be his assumed position of back-up. Rory's eyes where now widened in fear and apprehension as she looked ready to bolt. Her attention was soon drawn to Finn as he started his serenade.

Finn began with a surprisingly good, but very loud voice:

Oh, I'm a lumberjack, and I'm okay,  
I sleep all night and I work all day.

Rick:  
He's a lumberjack, and he's okay,  
He sleeps all night and he works all day.

Finn:  
I cut down trees, I eat my lunch,  
I go to the lavatree.  
On Wednesdays I go shoppin'  
And have buttered scones for tea.

Rick:  
He cuts down trees, he eats his lunch,  
He goes to the lavatree.  
On Wednesdays he goes shoppin'  
And has buttered scones for tea. Finn:  
I cut down trees, I skip and jump,  
I like to press wild flowers.  
I put on women's clothing,  
And hang around in bars.

Rick:  
He cuts down trees, he skips and jumps,  
He likes to press wild flowers.  
He puts on women's clothing  
And hangs around... In bars?

Finn:  
I chop down trees, I wear high heels,  
Suspenders and a bra.  
I wish I'd been a girlie  
Just like my dear papa.

Rick:  
He cuts down trees, he wears high heels  
Suspenders and a ... a Bra?

By the end of the 'serenade' Rory was quite possibly the brightest colour of scarlet she had ever turned and was making several mental notes to never call Rick or Finn 'sedate' in the future, IF she ever decided to see them again. Her next thought was to throttle them both senseless, which was unfortunately interrupted by clapping. Apparently while singing to Rory in the middle of the street, they had gathered a fairly large crowd. Finn looked up at Rory with a goofy grin plastered on his face he whispered to her, "Come on luv don't keep them waiting lets take a bow." He said while getting to his feet and taking her hand and presenting themselves to the crowd giving a modest bow. After they continued walking Rory back to her car.

"DO neither of you have any shame or get embarrassed at all?" She asked still completely flustered, as the two went on as though nothing had happened. Rick and Finn both looked at each other with the frown of thought upon their faces.

"Generally no." Finn said calmly when he looked back to Rory.

"Well you do tend to get a little miffy when Mr. Mittens' stories come up but that's few and far between." Rick said with a shrug.

"Fair enough." Finn replied. "Well here we are my dear, be sure to be ready for eight Sunday night. I'll phone for directions that afternoon to pick you up." He instructed with a smile.

"Sunday at eight? To do what?" Rory asked.

"It's a surprise."

"What makes you think I'll go with you two after the stunt you both pulled."

"Because we're exotic?" Finn asked hopefully with a sheepish grin.

Rory rolled her eyes, shook her head, and said her goodbyes.


	8. Rabid Groundhogs Named Teddy

**crissy: **Thanks glad you liked. Hopefully your answers will be answered in the following chapters starting with 9.

**honeyluv: **Thank-you I always loved the lumberjack song.

**smile1: **So glad you are enjoying my take on the characters!

**coffee-addicted: **So happy that I could get a laugh. I do try to write as fast as I can, but stupid life always gets in the way...grrrr lol

**kate: **This is great everyone seems to really like Rick. As for Logan well...he can be a bit thick-headed sometimes.

**mmm3: **Thank-you so much for your review! I know Finn's becoming a fast favorite for a lot of people.

**ProblemChild1: **No worries! S ...penis song...why can't I remember that one?...dang it!

**sasssycanuk: **(blushing) Welll thank-you for the glowing review I hope I can live up to your expectations. Hey from Canada?

Chapter 8 – Rabid Groundhogs Named Teddy

It was 5:30ish when Rory drove up outside her home. After fishing her key out of the stubborn lock she called out to her mother.

"MOM I'm home! Where are you?"

"HIDING!" Came the voice from up stairs.

"Hiding? Why are you hiding?" Shouted Rory.

"Because the Evil that is your Grandmother, my Mother, Emily Gilmore has scarred me for life this afternoon." She said as she finally appeared at the top of the stairs and started making her way down them.

"It really went that bad after I left hey?"

" OH no bad doesn't even begin to grasp the multitude of disturbing that went on in that shop toady. I don't think I'll ever be able to look at baby's breath again without flinching."

"Oh that's not good."

"No and I always thought baby's breath was the least scariest flower out there not like roses or something with teeth."

"It's the 'baby' part that throws people…wait a minute teeth?" Rory looked at her mother sceptically.

"Yes teeth, Venus Fly Trap…" Lorelai paused to see Rory's confused look. "Has years of watching cartoons taught us nothing if not that the Venus Fly Trap can devour a man whole?"

"Ahh the realism that is Bug's Bunny and how it applies to everyday life. I think there's actually a class at Yale that teaches that."

"Hmm good to know. Now where was I? Ah yes have you ever seen a grown man named Maynard break down in tears sobbing for his 'Mommy'? I have not in the past, and will not in the future see anything so disturbing again in my lifetime."

"Awww Grandma made the florist cry?"

"No not just cry….sob-ing outright weeping!"

"How did Grandma accomplish that?"

"Ah yes here's where we come to the baby's breath part of the story. Poor, poor Maynard asked my Mother if she would like said flower in any of the flower arrangements showing her samples. And she snapped, rips the baby's breath out the man's hands, and starts throwing them stem first like tiny sweet smelling darts of death at the man." Lorelai finished with a shudder.

"Poor Maynard. Who names their child Maynard anyway?"

"Lord only knows but I can assures you his therapy bill will be very high this month and the following months."

"Yikes. Well I see your sobbing florist named Maynard and raise you two Australians males serenading you with Monty Python's Lumberjack song in the middle of the street."

"Damn! I should have gone with you for lunch; I could have been their back up. Takes very secure men to sing that song by the way…" Rory turned to face her mother with a very unamused look overcoming her features.

"What?" Asked Lorelai. "I'm just saying…better then being with the mother of all

Bride-zillas aka Emily Gilmore!"

"So I take it tonight is movie-night?" Rory questioned.

"But of course, I've already made the necessary arrangements in the kitchen you'll find all the finest the junk food world has to offer, soon to be relocated to the living room. And in the living room you shall find Charlie and the Chocolate Factory."

"Hey I thought you were renting the Godfather trilogy tonight."

"Rory, dear." Lorelai said as she placed her hand on her daughters shoulder and tilted her head to the side. " There's been entirely too much real life violence today without adding more to the complete scary-ness of this day." She finished with a sigh.

"Right you are my Mother. Did you know that Jonny Depp is going to be in the latest re-make of Charlie and the Chocolate Factory?"

"BOY howdy! Did I! It's like all my dreams have been fulfilled. I will never want for anything ever again." She said dreamily as she transferred the great quantities of junk food to the other room. The two then settled down and watched the movie and filled themselves gluttonously until the wee hours of the morning.

Friday passed rather dully for the two as Rory spent part of the day doing her extra credit reading and having lunch with Lane, while Lorelai worked at the inn. Eventually the time for Friday Night Dinner was grievously upon them, so the brave duo prepared for the horror of Emily and her dreaded seating chart. It was a painfully long evening for all involved, including Emily who had to deal with her daughter's biting wit. The two returned home and ingested the proper amounts of Advil and decided to turn in. Lorelai walked into her bedroom, and without turning on the lights or changing she fell face first into the bed and didn't venture out of that position until Rory bribed her with coffee the next morning.

"You are a sick, sick child to be waking me up at this ungodly hour of…." Lorelai paused as she glanced at her alarm clock. "Eleven o'clock!" She finished with a groan.

"Get up I brought you coffee in bed."

"I hope you included a funnel. So what's on the agenda today?"

"I thought we'd go shopping then go to the Spring festival at supper time."

"What? I thought there was a festival last weekend, wasn't that Spring Festival?"

"No that was Groundhog Day and that was last month." Lorelai still looked at her blankly as she started drinking her coffee. "You remember a large rodent named Teddy biting Kirk and him running around screaming 'I have rabbis! I have rabbis!' Then the animal control got called and took Kirk out with a tranc gun?"

"Oh yeah, I remember then the animal control worker aimed and missed Kirk and hit Taylor in the neck and everyone left Taylor in the gazebo, and some despicable person drew all over his face with the lipstick colour 'hussy' from Lacombe."

"Hey don't you wear 'hussy' from Lacombe?"

"Hmmm no not anymore…. gee haven't worn that shade since Groundhog Day."

"What peculiar coincidence." Rory said innocently.

"Quite. Well if you give me five minutes I can be ready and we can go to Luke's for sustenance and coffee."

"Excellent plan meet you down stairs." She agreed as she walked out of her mother's room and returned to her own. While gathering her phone and other necessities she noticed she had a recent text message from everyone's favourite Aussie.

R U STILL P.O ME LUV?

To which Rory typed back: P.O?

A minute or two later she received a reply.

P.O PISSED OFF

She typed back: OH…I'M REPRESSING

Finn: NEED HELP?

Rory: NO….WAS THAT DIRTY?

Finn: YUP! SO STILL UP FOR SUNDAY?  
Rory: …SURE. CALL THEN. GOTTA GO. SAY HI 2 RICK. BYE

Rick sat next to Finn at brunch while his friend typed back and forth with Rory and watched the slight smile on his face.

"She says she'll come with us Sunday night, and she says 'Hi!' " Finn told Rick brightly.

"So are you going to grow a pair and ask her on a real date then?" Rick asked rather bluntly, as sometimes that was the only way to get through to Finn.

" I don't know what you're talking about." Finn stated stiffly.

Rick just rolled his eyes at him and continued eating his bacon.

A/N I promise no more Monty Python references...I been watching way to much of the their movies lately...


	9. You Could Wind Up In Flin Flon

WOW I have over 50 reviews! I never in my wildest dreams thought that would happen, and on my 1st ever fic. To all those that have me on their author alert and haven't reviewed...don't be shy you know who you are! (S)

**crissy:** Okay when I said chapter 9 I apparently meant chapter 10 and 11...(Ducks and hides from possible projectiles) I know I totally suck and humbly ask for forgiveness. And the last chapter there was some writer's block issues...sorry!

**Problem Child1: **Thanks! BY the way odd reviews are the best ...and I'll have to look up the penis song...thanks for the re-inactment! (L)

**anonymous: **Thank-you I was worried I had too many! Guess not, others agree with you.

**Alicia Jo: **Rick may be leaving soon...for how long not sure (?)

**sassycanuck: **Good news this chapter's a bit longer. And I agree. I like writing Lorelai also glad you like my writing Lorelai. Yay another Canadian...so I guess you'll be the only one who knows what the hellI'm talking about in the next few chapters, Canadian references and all...

**smile1: **Thank-you kindly my dear.

**Kyizi: **Thank-you so much for all the reviews so pleased that you're liking the story! Good point on ass vs arse though I figure he can say both equally as much...perhaps he will say arse in the future! Rick/teaspoon incident I leave to the readers imagination. ...And now you have more to read ...ta-duh!

**Poetic Angelica: **Thank you so much that's really sweet of you!

**Feakage: **(S) I'll see what I can do about the Monty Python in future chapters ...until then...

And now a snipit from Holy Grail:

there's the creature! Where? I don't see it, is it behind the Rabbit? no...It IIIIS The rabbit. You TIT! You made my soil my armor. Its just a little bunny. Its got Teeth like...It can leap about...LOOK AT THE BONES!

Chapter 9 – You Could Wind Up In Flin Flon

Sunday morning both Rory and Lorelai awoke eager to start the day, but for different reasons. The two were sitting at the kitchen table discussing the events of the Spring Festival the night before and their plans for later that day.

"Last night's festival was sure something else. What was up with Kirk?" Rory asked.

"Oh you mean Kirk dressing up as snow mold or Kirk scaring children with his stories of 'The Menace of Mold' ?"

"Hmm that's a tough one but I have to go with the dressing up as mold as pretty creepy….how does one dress up as snow mold anyway?" Rory pondered.

"Well if there's a way Kirk found it last night but sadly whatever he did made him slightly flammable. And is it just me or does our town have like a festival every week?"

"We do like our festivals, and poor Kirk next time he'll have to remember not to stand so close to the bonfire."

"Yeah, but he does heal well from third degree burns doesn't he?" Lorelai asked thinking back to many previous times Kirk had been in this situation.

"Too true he does." Rory agreed whole-heartedly.

"So Luke is coming over to cook for me tonight." Lorelai informed Rory gloating.

"And HOW is that different from when he cooks and serves you food everyday?"

"WELL, for starters he promised to cook Italian and that doesn't mean mac and cheese with slightly singed garlic toast. And if he plays his cards right, hopefully a 'happy' ending." She finished with a wink.

"Ewww TMI…To Much Information!"

"So what are your plans this fine Sunday?" Lorelai asked, deciding to embarrass her at another time.

"Well, I thought I would pack for when I head back to Yale, which will be sometime before my outing with Finn and Rick. They're suppose to phone me with details of tonight."

"So just where are you going with them anyway?"

"Apparently it's a surprise, frankly I'm a little worried with those two I could wind up in Flin Flon."

"Well do remember to bring your passport and a clean pair of underwear. And try to remember that dancing on a table while inebriated may, at the time, seem like a good idea, but it will only make you lose the respect of you're peers in the morning and mortify you for years to come, because now everyone has camera phones to document the event."

"Sensible advice thank-you, I'll try to remember that. Have I mentioned that I hate surprises I never know how to dress!"

"Well I find the shrewd thing to do in these situations is to ask them what they plan on wearing, or weasel out of them where they're taking you using a series of cleverly worded puns and confusing anecdotes, whichever." Lorelai said with a shrug. "I still can't believe you have classes tomorrow."

" I know! Spring break went by way too fast. So I guess we should head to Luke's for breakfast and I'm in definite need of at least three more cups of coffee."

"How very wise of you my daughter, much coffee is still needed. The caffeinated force is strong in you my child."

After having gone to Luke's for much needed provisions Rory headed back home to pack. She had just finished that task when her cell phone started to ring, seeing the caller ID she answered.

"Hello Finn." She greeted and braced herself for just about anything.

"Hello Gorgeous! How are you this beautiful Sunday morning?"

"Can't complain, you?"

"Oohh 'can't complain', my heart flutters at such a enchanting compliment, luv."

"Your heart flutters at anything female good sir." She said very demurely.

"Ouch direct hit! What say we put away our sarcasm for five minutes?"

"Only if you put away that exaggerated personality trait you like to call 'charm'." She teased.

"You wound me kitten, you truly wound me." Finn replied with a mocking tone. "So where can we pick you up from tonight?"

"I'm heading back to Yale at five, so at my dorm room?"

"Perfect. See you at 8:00."

"Wait a minute, you're not going to tell me where you're taking me?" He could practically see her pout over the phone.

"Nope." He said with a grin.

"Not even a hint?"

"Nope."

"Okay well, what are you wearing?"

"Oooo kinky…well I'm attired in black silk knickers, combat boots, red feather boa, and a fedora. I like this game! Okay your turn…Go."

"I think you're certifiably insane." She said shaking her head.

"Oh come on! It's fuuunnn." He said in a way that much remind her of the Devil trying to tempt someone, but still she couldn't help but laugh. She let out an audible sigh before she answered.

"Well seeing as it's Sunday I like to shake things up by dressing up as a pirate."

Finn let out a low whistle.

"Tell me more about your costume does it come with an eye patch and a peg leg?"

"Oh you bet complete with Polly, a hat, and pair of red heeled shoes."

"Red heeled shoes?"

"I'm girl pirate, and girl pirates always have cute shoes. Although it's sad because of the peg leg I can only wear the one and tragically have to put the other in my holster, where I would normally have my sword thus, leaving me unprotected in the face of peril. So you can see my dilemma, adorable fashion or safety and practicality."

"Naturally, but what kind of Pirate would you been if you didn't have a sword? I could always trade you the boa for the eye patch and you could create another holder for your sword."

"Well of course when you put it that way it's really the only logical thing to do." By this point Rory really couldn't keep up the charade any longer and stifle her giggles.

"Smashing I guess this means I win this round although I will give you points for originality. This is a marvellous game you've invented my dear." Finn congratulated

Rory, on what she wasn't sure, but he seemed quite pleased.

"Finn seriously what are you wearing for tonight when we go out?"

"Why Rory are you already fantasizing about me and trying to picture how handsome I'll look tonight? You naughty girl!"

"Finn! I just want to know what you're wearing so I'll know whether I should wear

a ball gown or a snow suit."

"Well I think you'd be a tad over-dressed in either of those Rore."

"Great not only are you avoiding the question but now you're giving me new nicknames to go along with kitten and luv."

"Wot? I happen to think the nicknames I give are endearing and delightfully charming. I like to try out different ones so I know which ones to go with depending on the various circumstances. But answer your question, pumpkin, I'll be devilishly attractive in a dress shirt and khakis."

"Emphasis on the devil part. Light or Dark khakis?"

"Does it matter?"

"You'd be surprised."

"Medium"

"Had to throw a wrench in the works didn't you?"

"Well you know me."

"Sadly more and more." She joked. "Pick me up at eight at my dorm."

"See you then doll."

After hanging up Rory continued to speculate about what to wear and figured that she would wait to exploit the wisdom of her mother, The Great Outfit Assembler.She didn't have to wait too long before Lorelai made her way back home from Luke's to prepare for her own occasion. The Mother and Daughter wanted also get in as much quality time as they could before Rory had to return to her gruelling schedule at Yale.

"So what did he say he was wearing?"

"Dress shirt and khakis." Rory replied.

"Light or Dark khakis?"

"Medium."

"Hmm…'medium' eh? Well that does make the difference."

"THAT'S what I said!" Rory exclaimed.

"I've taught you well grasshopper. Now I think a skirt, knee length, not black (that'll make it too dressy.) Oh I know flared dark denim skirt with brown leather jacket, brown knee-high boots and cream cashmere-off-the shoulder sweater!"

"How do you do that?"

"It's really about combining fashion and function. The boots are for warmth as is the sweater. However the sweater is light-weight so you won't sweat to death. See a skirt is fancy but the denim makes it casual as well. It's good for going out to dinner, movies, dancing, and showing leg should you have to hitchhike your way back from Idaho. And a leather jacket, well who doesn't look good in a leather jacket? Honestly?"

"Margaret Thatcher?"

"Well besides her?"

"Good point. Hair?"

"Half-up half-down."

"Thank-you you're my hero!"

"I know. So this isn't a date is it?"

"What? No of course not. The three of us are hanging out."

"Uh huh. Okay sweetie, well as much as it pains me to say this you better get a move on and head back to Yale or you might be late. Oh and don't forget to eat before you go eight o'clock pick up timeSunday nightis not going out for dinner."

"Thanks! So I'll talk to you soon." Rory said as she hugged her mother and set out on her way.

Rory drove back to Yale finally giving up on wracking her brain about where they were going tonight. 'Hmm maybe he'll actually take me to someplace normal, it's Finn's personality that makes mundane outings unpredictable.'

Rory returned to her dorm room and settled her self back in. She had unpacked and started to get ready for her evening out. An hour or so later she was satisfied with her appearance and had very little time left before the 'boys' came to pick her up.

Finn arrived roughly on time parked his SUV and left it running with Rick still inside. He made his way to Rory's room to retrieve her. Walking up to her door he knocked soundly looking down at his feet he waited for the door to open, he'd always found that an effective way of checking out the girl he was taking out in a subtle way.

Rory place her hand on the doorknob and opened the door to Finn, who of course was wearing his khakis and a black dress shirt that was opened enough to reveal the leather choker he liked to wear.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed taking in her appearance.

"WHAT? " She asked starting to panic. "Am I not dressed right? Should I go change?"

Finn sensed her uneasiness and was quick to remedy her alarm.

"No you daft girl, you're perfect." Rory sighed a breath of relief and then turned her best pout on Finn.

"Finn, are you ever going to tell me where we're going?" She asked and turned and locked the door behind her.

"On the way luv. We don't want to fall behind, Rick hates being late." He said as he linked his hand with hers to lead her to the vehicle.

AN: So where do all of you think they're going?Hmmm ...


	10. Urban Cowboys With No Beat

**honeyluv: **Thank you I really did try with the banter.

**Poetic Angelica: **Thank-you very much. I know I love that Finn can be goofy too!

**Alicia Jo: **Hmmm you'll just have to wait and see...hee hee hee..

**sassycanuk: **Guess what this chapter is even longer hope you like the 'band'...Hey are you doing 'roll up the rim'? I'm soooo pulling for that GMC Envoy.

**megliz716: **Thank you for the review glad you are enjoying so far...and yes what will Logan do when he gets back? hmmmmm...

**Bella Lou:**Well thank you my dear I do aim to please! I hope you won't be dissappointed where they take her..I took a gamble.

**Problem Child1: **Hey dirty songs rule do you know this one...'There once was man from Nantucket...' (LOL) So you like the quotes at the begining eh? well perhaps I will start doing that more often...(see latest quote Chapter 10) Do you know where this one is from?Hmmm...

**smile1: **I think they need to be able to interact as friends first in my opinion. Thanks!

**Pocahontas83: **Thanks and I will endevor to tickle your funny bone, wait that sounded dirty...oh you know what I mean.Hope you like where they go!

**Kyizi: **Thank you so much...and I might be persuaded to share...(l)

* * *

AN: And now for our quote that has absolutly nothing to do with the story ...for now... 

_"Dear Enemy, may the Lord hate you and all your kind, may you be turned orange in hue, and may your head fall off at an awkward moment."_

So do ya think you know where that one is from? I entertain guesses.

* * *

Chapter 10- Urban Cowboys With No Beat 

"Lorelai's farmers market, we like things fruity!" Lorelai said gleefully as she answered the phone. The person on the other line sputtered before stammering his apology.

"I…umm..I'm sorry I must have the wrong number I was looking for a Rory Gilmore."

Lorelai laughed "No you have the right number and I'm sorry but Rory's out with some friends from Yale tonight."

"Oh, which friends?" He asked patiently.

"Ah Finn and his buddy Rick I believe, May I ask who's speaking?"

"Oh. This is Marty I told her I'd phone her Sunday…and well, this being Sunday.."

"I see well she'll be spending the night at Yale, so it might be best if you catch up with her there."

"I'll be sure to do that." He replied angrily after Lorelai hung up the phone. Marty sat in his room staring at the phone for a while still mad that he had received the brush off.

Lorelai went back to her romantic evening with Luke forgetting about the odd call she had from Rory's friend Marty.

Finn and Rory made their way to his Escalade. Rick had subtly deposited himself in the back, leaving shotgun for Rory. It was one of the many things he had planed to bring the two closer together, and boy did these two need help!

Rory entered the vehicle and noticed a steaming cup of coffee in a cup holder. Finn looked shyly at her. "It's for you."

"You remembered!" She cried out happily.

"Well how else am I to weasel my way into your fair heart?" He replied teasingly.

"I still think that's very sweet of you, even if a bit weasely. Thank-you." A blush followed her spoken gratitude.

"Yup that Finn, sweet, always doin' nice things for people…. bloody annoying it is!" Grumbled Rick, but still knowing he was throwing in a good word for him. After all what were friends for? Rory turned around to greet Rick for the first time that evening, but also taking in his appearance.

"Okay so is anyone going to tell me where we're going…and why Rick looks like the urban cowboy?" Rory asked indicating to Rick's western themed shirt.

"HEY…I'll have you know I'm emanating Jim Cuddy thank you very much!" Rick said with a huff.

"Should I know who that is?" She asked.

"He's part of Blue Rodeo luv, that's where we're going tonight." Finn said gently.

"What's a blue rodeo? What do they like paint up the cows blue or something, like some twisted Braveheart theme? I should probably let you know I don't do well with farm animals."

At this both males burst out laughing.

"What? What's so funny?"

"Painted blue cows….good one!" Rick exploded with mirth, tears were very nearly coming to his eyes when he made himself a mental picture of Rory running away from blue cows.

"No, kitten Blue Rodeo is a band from Canada."

"Huh well now I feel foolish, and I don't think I've ever heard of them."

"They're one of Finn's favourite groups. He likes to listen to all of Jim Cuddy and Greg Keelor's sappy ballads and gut wrenching love songs." Rick supplied.

"Hey! Sometimes a guy just needs to get some perspective on life and listening to Falling Down Blue can be very therapeutic I'll have you know!" Finn defended.

"Ah Finn ever the hopeless romantic." Rick badgered.

"Stuff it Rick." Finn countered back immaturely.

"So we are going to see a band live….that sounds cool, I like all types of music what kind do they play, besides sappy ballads and gut wrenching love songs?" Rory asked hoping to get more information about this outing. Finn frowned and came up with the only answer he could.

"They're Canadian." He said as if this explained everything.

"OH kay…. So how did you come to know about them?" She questioned.

"I did some of my schooling in England."

"Oh of course! Because England's greatly known for their Canadians. You do realize that makes absolutely no sense, right?"

"I know I just like seeing you confused pumpkin. Let's see…while I was in England I had a friend, who was also an exchange student from Canada, who played Blue Rodeo non stop and went on and on about some bloke name Tim Horton, apparently Mr. Horton is famous in Canada."

"Okay good to know, well at least I'm up to speed. How long 'til we get there?"

"Worse then a bloody two year old you are….Are we there yet?" Finn joked.

Soon after they arrived outside a club. The club wasn't huge, but it wasn't small either. There was small tables set up everywhere with seats and a medium sized dance floor to the left of the stage.

"Hey we're at that table over there, follow me." Finn instructed, as the other two walked after him. They all took their seats and Rick offered to get drinks for everyone. Rory was inspecting her surroundings and chatting with Finn about the up coming week at Yale and how busy she would be, particularly at the newspaper.

"Rick's decided he's going to do some sight seeing for the next week or so by himself while I'm at school." He informed her.

"Finn, do you even know what courses you're in?" She asked sceptically, looking at him with her brow raised.

"Hey I go to class!" He cried out and his lip started to form what suspiciously looked like a pout. "I go to class and have on occasion been known to listen, thank-YOU very much!" Rory smiled at him and shook her head. "No need to get huffy, I just figured you be less studious like Logan is with his school work."

"To be quite honest with you I'm nothing at all like him, we don't always see eye to eye on things."

"Do you guys fight a lot, I mean the three of you?"

"Nah I'm not one for ugly confrontation, and it usually doesn't do any good."

Rory thought back to the party her Grandparents had thrown for her, and remembered when Colin had rudely insulted Finn. She suspected that was something that happened often, but Finn was too good-natured to make a fuss. Rick returned to the table bearing drinks. The three sat in their seats laughing and talking about various topics until the lights had dimmed and most people in the club stood on their feet clapping as the band took the stage. Finn leaned over to Rory and whispered softly in her ear.

"I hope you like them." She turned and looked at him with a smiled.

"Even if I don't, which I doubt, the company is great. So how could I not have fun?"

Finn just grinned back and was pleased that she was enjoying herself. The band started to play and Rory began to understand the appeal of the group. They were easy to listen to and the slower songs were mellow and relaxing, she guessed that's why Finn liked them. She thought about the likelihood that Finn listened to music when he was stressed or needed to unwind. She also thought about buying one of their CD's for Lorelai. She turned her attention back to the stage as the two lead singers where talking.

"Hey Jim."

"Yeah Greg?"

"What's that down there?"

"Why, that looks like a dance floor Greg."

"Right you are Jim, do you think it should be put to better use then collecting dust?"

"Well…yes….is this your subtle attempt to tell people to dance?"

"Probably. You think it'll work?"

"I don't know I guess we could play the next song and find out."

And with that they started playing another song, it was then that Rory noticed her hand had been grasped by Rick and he was pulling her up with him.

"Well luv, that's our cue."

"What? No we'll be the only ones out there!"

"Nonsense. See there go some more to the dance floor."

"But I can't dance!" Rory pleaded as she was dragged towards the floor.

"Great! Neither can I!" Rick laughed giving Rory an ominous dread of future events.

"Then why on earth are you taking me out on the dance floor?" He shrugged at her question and made his reply.

"'Cause it'll be fun or funny? Either way this should be entertaining."

"Oh God.."

"I don't think prayin'll help….but it can't possibly hurt." He said as they both assumed 'The Position'.

"This song's kinda fast can you even dance to it?"

"Ah pish! I always heard you can two step to anything."

"Oh you can two step?"

"Well…in theory."

"What's that suppose to mean? In theory?"

He just smiled at her with a false sweetness and started to lead her around the dance floor. Awful didn't begin to cover how the two danced together, never had anything that horrific been witnessed by the majority of the people around them. They couldn't find the beat if it walked up to them and simultaneously slapped them upside their heads. Finn all the while sat and watched highly amused shaking his head in disbelief at how bad the two were.

"So luv, do you fancy a spin?" Rick asked Rory, to which she looked at him like he must be absolutely the craziest man alive while he continued to look at her with complete seriousness. Rory blinked slowly and then snorted back her laughter.

"Sure what hell, it can't get any worse!"

Rick finally felt Rory loosen up and started to spin her, thankfully without injury.

"So how's the economy in Stars Hollow?"

"What?" She asked thoroughly confused. Of all the questions she could imagine Rick asking that one was farthest from her mind. Rick response was to start laughing.

"I'm sorry there was this bloke Finn and I knew back home who use to ask girls that question when he was dancin' as a pick up line. I just wanted to see the reaction it gets with American girls."

"Well how do we compare then?"

"Pretty much the same. Both get the look that they've been asked the stupidest question ever."

"Humph imagine that?" She said sarcastically.

"Okay is this better…So how'd you meet Finn?"

"Now that I can answer. I met him through Logan."

"Oh…are you friends with Logan?" He asked, not being his number one fan by far.

"I wouldn't say that. He helped me get an article. I'm sensing that you don't like him."

"That a bloody understatement." He mumbled.

"So do you know Logan and Colin very well?"

"Yeah, well enough. But they're Finn's friends and I won't talk about them behind their backs and when they're not even in the same country. However if they're in the same room I have absolutely no reservations." He informed with an unpleasant smirk.

'Okay wondering what happened to get that reaction? Then again those two weren't exactly the picture of charm and politeness when I met them….something to think about later. I wonder what Logan does when I'm not around? PLEASE you know what he does don't be so naïve!' She turned her attention back to Rick who was currently saying something on a different topic then Logan and Colin.

"So I think that if given a chance we could go all the way to the top in the dancing world. Whadda ya think doll?"

"OH of course! Why there'd be no stopping us." She replied back as they both started laughing and goofing off, finally accepting that there was no hope for either of them. Finn continued to watch the pair with interest. Seeing his best friend and his new friend get along so well made him pleased. Truth be told Rick didn't usually blend very well with his other friends from Yale and it was a relief to him that most of them had gone to Cancun for the majority of Rick visit. Logan had never liked when Rick called him on the various underhanded things he did, and Colin's dislike of Rick probably stemmed from Rick's lack of wealth and influence. Finn tried to be patient with all of them and see the good qualities in the other two, because in reality they did exist, they were just seldom seen in public eyes.

The band had finished the song and Rick and Rory were leaving the dance floor during the applause. After the noise had died down slightly one of the band members spoke up.

"And lets have another round of applause for the young couple who almost found the beat at the end of that last song. I don't think we've seen anything quite that entertainingly horrificin all my years." He teased. Rory just sat in her seat, her face burning in her hands. Rick on the other hand was waving proudly to onlookers.

"Your friend's nuts." Stated Rory as she leaned into Finn.

"You're just figuring that out now? Most people find that out directly after meeting him." He whispered back.

A few more songs where played and enjoyed by the crowd. Rick was starting to wonder when Finn was going to ask Rory to dance and had proceeded to give him clever hand signals, most of which Finn was fairly certain Rory saw. This in turn led to Finn giving some of his own hand signals that were, less polite.

"So the next song we're going to do is named after one our favourite Canadian cities, probably one of the most romantic..." While the band member was introducing the song Finn leaned over to Rory.

"Could I have the honour of this dance luv?"

She looked up at him when he stood and took his hand as he led her to the dance floor.

"You're awfully brave after witnessing my previous performance tonight."

"Nah, you just need the right guy to lead." He said sincerely. "I just hope you know how to waltz." Finn finished with a laugh as he placed his hand tenderly on the small of her back and drew her closer to him.

"What? WALTZ? NO no no. The last guy who took the chance to waltz with me I'm sure is still waiting for his artificial limb."

"I guess it's lucky for you I'm willing to take that chance." He whispered to her with a hint of mischief in his gentle smile. Rory became tense as she tried hard to focus on her dancing. Her eyes drifted down toward their feet. Finn noticed this and made the decision to bring her out of her nervousness.

"Hey," he said while imitating her by staring down as well. "So whatcha doin'? I mean I know my feet riveting but, I've always been told my eyes are much superior to look at when dancing."

"Oh." At Finn's statement she peered up to his face with her own a delicious shade of pink. His only answer what an engaging smile. It was the first time either had really had the luxury of looking intently into the others face. Rory had the opportunity to notice details about him she hadn't previously. Some of those details were his alluring smile and his incredible hazel eyes. The lights from the club were making his eyes seem greener that night, but as always they maintained their kindness and slight flicker of humour. So wrapped up in her studious examination she suddenly realized she had begun to stare as if totally trapped by his gaze and started to mentally will her self to break it.

'Okay need to stop staring now….um maybe if I count down? Alright…one, two, three…' Still nothing happened. 'Annnndd NOW!….GO!…Oh Crap well you could at least blink! This just is not working very well and there's nothing like working through an awkward moment by mentally flogging one's self, but hey look at me I'm actually dancing fairly well and all my partner's limbs are intact yay me!' And much in line with Rory's mental assessment of her and Finn's dancing skills he was an excellent lead and had been able to improve on Rory's ability, of course, much to her amazement. She had been very worried when Finn had suggested waltzing, however the manner in which he danced was far from stiff or formal, it was relaxed and made much more easier to follow when his hand that rested on her back guided her with slight pressure. When the song had finally ended Finn gaze never left her as brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it chastely and then heldon as he escorted her back to her seat.

"Rory thank you for that enthralling turn around to the dance floor." He said while giving her his brightest smile.

"Ah yeah, I mean you're welcome and thank you also."

"See told you, just needed the right guy to lead and besides Rick dances like shite, I should have warned you, I know from personal experience." He laughed.

"Oi sitting right here mate!"

"Do I what to know why exactly you know from PERSONAL experience...should I be at all worried?" She asked with her interest piqued.

"Um no." Finn repiled.

"Look it was a rainy afternoon and..." Rick started.

"Okay and that's when I stop that story before it even has chance to take off and possibly weird me out more that whatever is running through my imagination right now!" She finished with a shudder.

"That's a good call no one needs a reinactment of THAT afternoon." Finn nodded wisely in his agreement.

They again turned their attention back to the band however the next song a rather sizeable woman approached and they ascertained her name to be Bula. She had insisted that Finn dance with her and he had politely accepted.

"Ouuu and an accent to boot! This mus' be my lucky night." Bula said enthusiastically with an exagerated wink. Finn gulped and looked back at Rory with widened eyes.

"Help!" He squeaked.

Both Rory and Rick however, were too busy trying not to pull a facial muscle from not laughing as they watched the scene play out, they weren't succeeding very well.

"Well girls do love an accent." Rory repeated from something Finn once told her.

"You know you can always tell what kind of person someone is by the people they don't turn down to dance."

"That's very wise logic Rick…Oh my god did she just pinch his butt!" Rory exclaimed.

Rick banged his hand on the table and hunched over from laughter.

"She sure as 'ell did!" He wheezed. Rory was shaking from keeping her laughter inaudible. Finn was trying to answer Bula's questions in an amicable way when he noticed Rory and Rick's faces looking like they were about to split in two about the same time he felt his personal space infringed on. Finn could still see the humour in the situation and was trying to figure out a way to get Bula to ask his accented friend for a dance as a bit of revenge. Finn eventually escaped Bula's greedy hands and made his way back to the others who both looked much like the cat who swallowed the canary.

"Oh not a bloody word you two!" He warned with false annoyance. The show continued on until the final encore and the three left the club deciding to proceed to a café around the corner.

"Oh thank god I'm starving! I think my stomach is starting to eat itself." Informed Rory.

And true to her words she finished off the rather large dessert she ordered and most of what the guys had ordered as well. Both Finn and Rick sat and watched in astonishment as Rory stuffed her face with an unholy glee in her eyes. Finn looked down at his plate and then at Rory.

"What? I was hungry." She said in a small voice belying the fact she had just inhaled three large desserts.

"Hey I got no problem with that do you Finn?"

"Nope absolutely none, it's just the first time I've ever seen anything like it, don't startle it. It may run off."

Rory gave him an annoyed look. They continue to talk until one o'clock when they realized how late it was and that Rory had classes all day the following day. They made their way back to the vehicle and drove Rory back to her dorm. Finn got out and walked her to her room, ever the model gentlemen.

"So that wasn't what I was expecting and the music was an interesting choice for what I thought you'd listen to."

"What do you think I listen to Air Supply or something awful like that?"

"No of course not, it's just that, well I had a really good time."

"You sound very surprised but, yeah me too."

With that two exchange a soft embrace and parted ways.

AN: Dedicated to my eldest brother who took me to my first concert when I was 15 yrs old, which happened to be Blue Rodeo.


	11. WARNING: Incoming!

**Alicia Jo:** Yes true it may not be Finn's style but that was with girls he didn't like. Thank you thought for the constructive and helpful review (S)

**BellaLou: **Thank you so much and I totally love The OC too I completely understand!

**Poetic Angelica:**OOO you want tension do you?(S) Well there's a whole butt load comin' your way...although it may not be the kind you anticipated!

**TiCkLeDpInK22: **Yes I do know about Blue Rodeo, I've been to see them live 3 times! Oh and the song that Rory and Finn danced to was 'Montreal'(other fabulous songs include: Lost Together, Falling Down Blue, 5 Days in May, and Try and baby that's just the tip of the ice burg!) (LOL) Oh and I'm from Alberta, I gotta throw my Canadian roots in there somehow! Maybe next will be my English roots...oh wait Monty Python!

**Pocahontas83: **Why thank you and as for confrontation it abounds in this chapter! (Thus the title) I don't know if this one will tickle the ol' funny bone though...hmmm...well I gave it a try! Stay tuned for more humour and romance!

**Davia: **I think you may have been the only one to get the quote. Don't worry more Adder references to come!...hopefully...

**honeyluv: **I do so enjoy to make you laugh! (S)

**JJBP: **I think there will be confusion. And sad to say I'm not to fond of Marty but I don't wish to make him outrageously jealous, however 'love makes you do the wacky'. I just hope to make him realistically peeved.

**smile1: **Thanks, I'm trying, but I think it's time we had some drama...things are just going too smoothly for the couple.

**Ang1: **Well aren't you a doll! Hugs back to you too! (L)

**sassycanuck: **Man what is with everyone's parent lovin' Blue Rodeo, honest I'm not that old...only 22...aaaallllthough I have been compared to an 80 yr old on occasion due in fact to my love of heating pads, tea, and Jane Austen...hmmmm. Oh and I haven't even won a stinkin' cookie in roll up the rim and why can't they include the ice cap with that? eh?

Chapter 11- WARNING: Incoming!

Rory leaned back on her door and sighed contentedly thinking about the evening's events and reiterating to herself about how 'friendly' everything had been. Yup friendly described the thoughtful cup of coffee, friendly described the looks and whispers, friendly described the warm smiles traded, friendly described the intimate waltz they shared, and of course, friendly finally described the parting embrace they exchanged. Rory and Finn were just two friendly people who had a friendly night out. Rory was, as always, in her land of denial when anything of a romantic nature included her. She was broken out of her musings when she noticed masculine shoes at the entrance.

'Oh great Doyle and Paris are here and it's late which can mean only one thing….ewwww!' And as if to punctuate her decidedly unwanted thoughts 'sounds' became apparent. Rory moved faster then she ever had, never being one known for her great speed, accomplishing the task of retreating to her bedroom. She felt overwhelming relief that is until, 'the noise' made its presences known again. She hurriedly scrambled around her room looking for something to alleviate her pain but not succeeding in her quest. She grudgingly admitted her defeat, changed into her pyjamas, climbed into her bed, threw her pillow over her head, and resigned herself to, what would be an incredibly long, agonizing, torturous night.

The next morning was unpleasant to say the least. There was an uncomfortable moment with her editor, who she was positive she would never be able to look in the eye again, and Paris who was decidedly cranky at having to wake up early and finding that Rory had already inhaled pot of coffee she was making for herself and Doyle. Rory also had early classes and made her way to the first one completely sleep deprived and cranky. She received her second wind when she ingested another four cups of coffee and basically went through the rest of the day with a permanent buzz and being slightly twitchy. By the end of the horridly long day she made her way back to her dorm room and stared hopelessly at the enormous pile of books and assignments she had to complete and suspected fearfully that this was only the beginning. When Marty knocked an entered her room she was still in the midst of figuring out how she would conceivable get through all her homework.

"Hey." He said tightly still hurting from the bits of information he had received over the phone from Lorelai the night before. He decided to try and fill in the gaps.

"Hey." She replied back still not turning to look at him, staring at the pile accumulated on her bed, swearing that it had grown in the past minute under her intense glare.

"So how was your spring break?" He asked

"Oh yeah it was good. I did the mother/daughter bonding thing, my Grandparents are getting back together and are actually renewing their vows, so we've been busy planning the ceremony." She supplied as she went about to sorting out her books.

"So what'd ya do last night?"

"Oh I went out."

"Yeah I gathered that when you weren't around when I called last night."

"Really you called last night? Sorry I missed it I was out late last night with Finn and his friend Rick." She said with a hint of a smile in her eyes as she remembered the night before. "They took me to a band and I went out for lunch with them when they were in Hartford last week. You have to meet Rick he's so funny but I think he's going to be out of town for the next few days to a week, but we could make plans to hangout sometime." She babbled enthusiastically.

"I don't think so." He replied in a serious tone trying to keep his voice from becoming defensive.

"Oh, why not?" She asked hesitantly sensing a subtle shift in the conversation. Marty sighed.

"Because I'm not the type of person who hangs out with those guys."

"I see and what 'type' of person does hang out with 'those guys'?" She asked Marty, now looking into his face expectantly waiting for an answer. Marty replied back to her becoming annoyed at her for pressing him for an answer.

"The type of person who has money or the type of person who is attractive, female, and lacking in brainpower." As soon as the words were out of his mouth he knew he shouldn't have said them, but that didn't change the fact that he meant them and believed them to be true. The air in the room seemed to get colder by the second as Rory processed what Marty had said to her. Given that Rory was already tired from her long day it didn't take her long for her to become angered.

"Really! So what category do I fall under in that scenario? Because I sure do have heaps of money stashed all over this bedroom, I keep my hundreds stowed away in my sock drawer for future reference." She said sarcastically. "So being as that's not true, perhaps I'm one of those without intellect." She snapped.

"Oh come off it Rory you know exactly what I mean and I know those guys better then you do from bartending their events. All they do is drink their faces off and manipulate women into giving them what they want. I'm just trying to protect you from something that you obviously don't have good enough sense to stay away from." He told her as if she had the capacity of a four year old.

True Rory had seen Finn drunk on several occasions but she was still in defensive mode and took what Marty had said as a personal insult.

"I understand now. Not only am I lacking in smarts but also I apparently can't look after myself! Well I can tell you right now I don't need anyone to look after me and choose my own friends! And you're wrong about Finn and Rick!" Rory voice was steadily rising and her face was starting to turn red.

"That's not what I meant and you know it there are different types of smarts, you're just more 'book' smart. I don't understand why smart girls do really dumb things!"

With that comment Rory countenance turned downright icy.

"I think you should leave." She ordered coldly, leaving no doubt about her anger.

"If that's what you want." He said with sternness and left her room.

Rory tried to put the altercation out of her mind while she turned her attention on her homework. Over the course of the evening and night time her mind continued to wonder back to her and Marty's dispute, trying to figure out what exactly happened between them. Occasionally she shook her head in righteous disbelief and her anger would flare up again. Needless to say sleep was less bestowing that night.

The next morning Rory awoke at her desk. She opened her eyes slightly and groaned. As she lifted her head to realize two things, first that her neck was cramped horribly, the second that one of the pages she had be writing on was stuck to her face. She looked around groggily in search of her clock, page still attached. When she found her target her eyes widened in dismay assessing that it was already half an hour into her first class.

Much of Rory's day continued in that manner. It seemed that her professors had decided to make up for spring breaks inactivity by assigning large quantities of projects and reading. She walked down a hallway with her heavy, heavy bag and was stunned by the sound of a familiar accented voice.

Finn was having a particularly depressing day. Rick had gone for the few days to see the sights and Finn was also having to deal with a strenuous workload. He had welcomed back his roommates earlier that day and, as predicted, they were relentless in their tirade about Rick and Cancun. These particulars had left him feeling very weary, until he spotted Rory. He vaguely noticed that she was looking a little frazzled.

"Hey luv, you're looking a little worse for where. What's up?" He said cockily.

"Huh?" She asked with a totally glazed look about her face. Then she noticed the to-go cup of coffee in Finn hand. She reached out and removed it from his grasp and downed a big swallow and promptly began to sputter and choke.

"What the HELL is in that?" She gasped.

"Oh that. Well that would be a mixture of things really."

"Let me guess and that mixture of things would be alcoholic in nature?" She asked rhetorically while wiping her hand over her tired eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose, trying to alleviate some of the tension she was experiencing.

"Uh… possibly…" He said with a slight trace of sheepishness. He had spiked his drink strongly that day, unfortunately for Rory.

""You know what," She snapped. " I should have listened to Marty. I tried to defend you and you know what? He's right all you do is drink your face off! I don't know why I expected you to be any different then the rest of YOUR slacker Friends!"

"Excuse me? What is your problem?" He yelled at some innocent passer-by, who had noticed the unpleasant scene. However he quickly scurried off frightened by Finn's outburst. Finn was getting more heated and hurt by Rory's words and a deep frown had settled upon his face.

"Arrrggg you're IMPOSSIBLE you know that!" She shouted at him.

"I'm impossible?"

"YEAH that's what I said!"

"Gee I figured you were smarter then that….Nothing's IMPOOOSSSIBBLE!" He loudly informed her with a sarcastic twist in his accent. Rory got even more irate, and with her tiredness she couldn't even think in a straight line if someone had drawn it for her.

"WELL….Clearly YOU'VE never tried to nail a gelatinous substance to a tree!"

'What?'

"WHAT? What the bloody hell does that have to do with anything!" He shouted with an enraged, but utterly confused look on his face.

"Well it's SOMETHING that's IMPOOOOSIBLE! I can't talk to you right now!"

"FINE ME EITHER!"

"FINE."

"FINE."

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

"WELL FINE!" She shouted back as she turned on her heel and stormed off to her dorm leaving Finn standing there fuming. The other two people in the hallway that had witnessed this incident were about as stunned as Finn was, but they didn't dare show their amusement at the completely ludicrous argument, for fear Finn would turn on them the same as the poor soul who had been caught staring. For Finn and Rory however the matter was a bit more serious as feelings had been hurt and their new friendship looked in danger of collapsing.

Rory returned to her room and added to her ever-increasing pile of books. She sat down on her bed and started to wipe away her angry tears, which soon turned into miserable sobbing when she replayed her and Finn's yelling match.

Finn did what he always did when he was incensed, he headed out to do something physical at the gym so that he could work off his frustration and put his mind on autopilot.

Neither one engaged in very much sleep that Tuesday night.

* * *

AN: I know risky with the not much humor...sorry...Okay so here's TWO 'funny' quotes for you to make amends:

"You're about as useful as a one-legged man in an arse kicking contest."

"Where Zen ends...Ass-kicking begins!"

(I thought I'd go with an ass kicking theme)


	12. The Source of All Evil is Blue

**Poetic Angelica: **I totally agree! Sometimes a little tension is needed to spice things up...no?

**Pocahontas83: **Who doesn't love heat eh? And Rory not making sense in her fight with Finn was totally intentional..much like Lorelai when she argues with someone...that and she was really tired and cranky. Oh and don't worry things will get back on track soon...I hope...Thanks for the wicked long review!

**honeyluv: **So glad you liked..yeah Marty...I didn't want to make him unbelieve-ably evil but I still don't want you to like him that much...lets see I need to order a 'bus to run him over' so far and now a 'case of blunt trauma to the head'...well I'll see what I can do, but I make no promises. (LOL)

**Sun+Moon,Earth+Sky: **OHkay dokey...so I am in the processs of fixing...we'll just have to see how that works out for us...hmm. Thankyou so much for your review, hope to hear from you again! (S)

**TiCkLeDpInK22: **Yeah I never win anything, but my friend just won a muffin! isn't that exciting? (No not really) (LOL) Any who yeah I just love blue rodeo they are in town this weekend..but I don't have tickets..(sniff) Happy you liked the chapter hope you like this one as well!

**BellaLou: **No totally not sad to love a fic. character...who doesn't! And not nerdy to download, I listened to that song on repeat while I wrote that chapter...I was very relaxing (S) Yeah so here we go again...chapter 12...who here is frightened?

**TJ6:**Thank you kindly my dear, thrilled that you like it!

**megliz716: **Ta-duh! Your waiting is over hee hee hee...well mostly(S)

**Davia Natsyuki: **I hope this chapter will put me back in your good graces(L)

**Alicia Jo: **Okay that is soooo an awesome idea...may I perhaps use it for another fic? I promise to give you credit...

**Problem Child1:**Hey I'll e-mail you and tell you where they are all from kay?

**kellie: **Thank you I will try to write some more quickly. Enjoy!

**smile1: **Thanks! Glad you approve I did try to keep everyone in character...mostly.

* * *

This week's quotes: 

_"It's called reading. Top to bottom, left to right. Group words together as a sentence. Take Tylenol for any headaches, Midol for any cramps."_

_"I just barfed on an ant hill. Cool. Whoa, I think they're pissed."_

Hee hee I love that movie...

* * *

Chapter 12- The Source of All Evil is Blue

Wednesday morning Finn woke up feeling tense and it took him some time to remember why he was. The memories of yesterday's fight came to him and left him feeling more depressed then he had in a long time.

'Well this is bloody fantastic!' He thought bitterly. 'Rory hates me and Logan is back with a bull's-eyes painted on her back, this will end well..' He sighed and rubbed both hands over his tired face.

Across campus Rory was walking up also, she was emotionally exhausted from the past few days. She opened her sore, puffy eyes immediately regretting it and wishing to sleep for the next five years. She rolled out of bed and made her way to her closet and decided to test her mother's theory of 'If you look good you'll feel better'. She set to work on covering up her weariness with make-up and dressing up some. It worked to some degree and mass quantities of coffee helped her to feel at least somewhat human. She exited her dorm and braced herself for what the rest of the day would bring her.

She spent some of her time at the paper receiving several assignments on top of her already massive amounts of work back in her room. The addition added even more burden to her rigid shoulders. While sitting at her desk in the newsroom near the end of the day, an annoyingly tan and cheery Logan entered.

"Hey Ace, how's my favourite reporter?" He asked smoothly. "Hope you didn't pine to much while I was gone." He teased. Rory rolled her eyes and wondered if he had always been this irritating or if she felt that way because of the rough week she was having.

"Hi Logan."

"Aren't you going to ask how my trip was?" He pouted.

"How was your trip Logan?" She asked unenthusiastically, not really caring to hear the seedier details.

"Funny you should ask. It was so good that we're planning on having a 'Back From Cancun' party at our dorm. So I expect you to be there at six."

"Oh mighty sure of ourselves that I'll be there aren't we?" She asked with raised brows.

"Oh come Ace you know you can't resist my charm." He laughed. "Besides how else will I be able to give your signed personal copy of Norman Mailer's latest book." He said with confidence thinking he had her hooked. Rory on the other hand, although, excited at the prospect of getting the book was thinking about Finn hopefully being at this gathering and was considering how she could talk to him about yesterday's unpleasant events. Since leaving Finn the day before and returning to her room her guilt had steadily built about her over-reaction. Mulling it over she decide she needed to talk things out with Finn and that by accomplishing that she would be on civil terms again and be able to concentrate better on her work.

'Okay, I'll go for an hour, make an appearance, get the book, talk to Finn, and leave to do homework.' She thought as she formulated her plan.

"Yeah Logan I'll come for a bit."

"Glad to hear it Ace, you know it's not everyone who receives a personal invitation from me." He said giving he best charismatic smile. One thing Logan did well was using all his abilities to their fullest when charming the opposite sex. He was as slippery as a greased weasel and but yet oddly grew on you much like mold or some type of unknown fungus.

Rory finished what she was doing at the paper and left to continue some of her work at her dorm before the party.

She looked in her mirror before she headed out the door and stared at her reflection. Her eyes were still red and ached with tiredness and she blessed the genius that invented cover-up several times mentally so her dark circles were less noticeable. She took one last look and sighed leaving her room and heading over to the party. On the way she prepared emotionally for her talk with Finn.

Over at Logan's, Finn's, and Colin's the party was in full swing, even though it was only 5:30 students from all over the campus had packed their way into the dorm. Apparently everyone had been eager to continue spring break's festivities. Logan greeted some of the more affluent and attractive guests. Colin was off complaining about something or other. And Finn, well, he was sitting on a couch in the corner with a drink in his hand with a look of dejection across his usually handsome features, his thoughts still remaining on the activities of yesterday afternoon. Logan noticed that the atmosphere seemed a bit lacking in exuberance and quickly found the problem. He signalled to Colin across the room and nodded his head toward Finn in a silent agreement to meet there. As he made his way through the crowd Logan picked up two drinks and brought them over to couch and sat on one side of Finn as Colin flanked him on the other.

"So what are you drinkin' there?" Asked Logan breaking the ice.

"Scotch." Was Finn's simple reply.

"That seems like a rather serious drink for a Cancun themed party." Colin informed.

"Maybe." He said with a sulk.

"Okay time to buck up buddy you're starting bring down the party with your extreme air of negativity, and my lovely reporter won't want to stay if you're going to have a cloud of depression over everyone. Besides I brought you something that'll cheer you right up." Logan told him.

"Yeah what's that?" He asked through slightly gritted teeth, as his jaw clenched at the thought of Logan and Rory together at the party being anything but a cheerful event for him.

"I brought you drinks with tequila in them, and here's the best part…they also have some sort blue alcohol in them!" Logan announced excitedly.

Finn pondered the drinks. 'Well I guess this is what everyone expects of me so I best not disappoint.' He thought bitterly as he down the rest of his scotch and reached for the first drink Logan held out to him. After quickly finishing that one he took the next and forced a cheerful smile on to his face.

"See I knew that would get you sorted now go forth and spread the party spirit, maybe find a nice blond while you're at it."

"Yeah thanks mate." Finn said as he got to his feet and searched for the bar. After getting there he ordered numerous blue/tequila mystery drinks. After a while his depressed state lifted temporarily and he started to mingle with others having them roar with laughter at his antics.

Rory entered the dorm quickly being spotted by Logan. He made his way effortlessly over to her and exchanged flirtatious pleasantries. Rory smiled sweetly at him as her eyes wondered around trying to spot her friend. He seemed to be entertaining others at the moment and she decided to continue her conversation with Logan for a bit longer. After about half an hour to forty minutes Colin and Stephanie came rushing up. Logan looked at them both curiously.

"We have a slight situation." Colin whispered as pulled Logan aside, however Rory could still hear them over the crowd. "Finn's gone Dame Edna." He said urgently.

"Seriously? We so don't need this tonight. Come on lets bring him in." Logan ordered and started off for his intoxicated friend. The other three were following closely behind him.

"What does that mean?" Rory asked Stephanie.

"Oh I'm guessing Finn was depressed about something and Logan encouraged him to drink away his blues." Stephanie answered.

"Do we know what made him sad?"

"Well I tried to ask him about that earlier today and all I got was a mumbled 'she hates me'. Your guess is as good as mine as to who the 'she' is in this equation."

Currently it was adding up on who the 'she' was who Finn thought hated him to Rory.

"Oh um poor Finn, but what does Dame Edna have to do with anything?"

"Yeah Finn has a slight tendency to um... do impersonations of the Dame when ever he's had a little too much of the sauce."

"That doesn't sound to bad." Rory reasoned.

"The impersonation is fine, actually it's quite funny, but it's the crash that comes afterward."

"Crash?"

"Sometimes it's mouthing off the wrong guy and picking a fight, sometimes it's kissing the wrong girl, sometimes it's passing out in the Dean's flower patch, sometimes it's mooning or streaking past a cop, and sometimes it's just plain old tears o' sorrow."

Rory felt the guilt settle in her stomach as the realization hit her that Finn was acting out because he was upset, and it was her fault. True she didn't make him drink the litres of mystery drink, but she still felt somewhat responsible for hurting her friend's feelings.

The four approached Finn who had several people around him, he looked up and greeted them with a grin and considerably unsteady feet.

"Ohhhh Helloooo Possums!" Finn cried out with outstretched arms.

"So I see you've taken to the blue/tequila concoction quite well." Logan said dryly.

"'Tis like mother's milk, if mother's milk was blue and alcoholic in nature." Finn giggled.

"Jesus Finn this isn't funny I have better things to be doing them babysitting your drunk Australian ass." Logan warned.

"That's twaddle possum I'm just your average Australian housewife who stumbled into mega-stardom. And people are always jealous of my gorgeous life. But it hasn't always been easy I've had to crawl my way up through the filth and muck of the poor women's everyday life leaving a trail of spiritual gems and rhinestone glasses as I went, it's true! And I spent my life time with Madge and her frail claw-like grip grasping at my sequined sleeves of my pretty frocks and I said 'Madge,' 'Madge you've simply must let go and learn to experience life on your own dear.' And what did Madge do? Why she came straight to America with her poster of Michael Bolton stowed away in her little handbag with all her precious hopes and dreams tussled up in that tiny little body and made her way to Mr. Bolton's concert in Los Ang-a –lease and there sat in rapt attention the whole time, singing her little heart out along with Michael. SHE did! And now that she's fulfilled her one truest dream, my bridesmaid's come back to me she has." Finn continued as he stumbled toward Rory and grabbed her head between both hands and placed a drunken, sloppy kiss on her forehead, suitably surprising Rory in the process. She was also quite amazed at Finn's ability of drunken babbling while maintaining a Dame Edna impersonation.

"Oh Madge, Madge, Madge…can you forgive me and be my Madge again?" He begged.

"Okay clearly Finn's had too much, time to say goodnight Finn." Logan instructed and started leading Finn to his bedroom to sleep it off.

"Goodnight Finn." Responded Finn with another drunken giggle at his own lame joke.

The situation wasn't really funny but Finn's voice while he was doing Dame Edna was priceless and through Rory's guilt she still had to press her lips tightly together to stem her own flow of giggles before he left.

"Well crisis averted!" Stephanie said with an air of relief as her and Colin separated from Rory. Logan was back in several minutes and back at Rory's side.

"Well that was interesting." She commented.

"Yeah no kidding, never a dull moment around Finn, drunk or sober. He'll be fine."

"Well Logan I think I better head out. I have a ton of work to do back at my room."

"Oh come on Ace stay."

"I really should go. Thanks Logan for inviting me, I'll see my self out." She finished firmly and with a smile.

"Okay, take care. I'll catch you tomorrow." His lips curved into a slightly smug grin.

Rory began walking to the exit, when she passed by Finn's room the door was closed. She glanced around to see what Logan was up to and spotted him talking to a rather attractive blond. She took a breath and turned the knob slipping silently into the room.

"Hey." Rory said softly to Finn who was sitting quietly on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands. He wasn't looking too good.

"Hey." He mumbled back lifting his head. It dawned on Rory that this is what Finn's 'crash' looked like tonight. She walked slowly over to him, sat down beside him, and placed her hand on his arm.

"Do you think you're going to be sick?" She asked gently.

"I dunno, maybe."

"Were you drinking because you were upset?"

"Maybe." Rory took that response as an affirmative and moved her other hand onto his neck tangling her fingers in his hair as a reassuring gesture.

"You don't have to stay. I'll be fine." Finn told her.

"Yeah because you sure look it."

"Has anyone ever told you that sarcasm is lost on the drunk?" He finished with a groan, his head still filling his hands.

"Well you picked up on it so that must not be true." Just as she finished speaking Finn dashed to his bathroom. Rory entered after an appropriate time, namely a minute or two after she heard a flush. Finn moaned as she walked in and lifted his head ever so little.

"You're still here, I thought you hated me." Rory sighed, she didn't know how much good it would be to go into a peacemaking conversation at the moment, and she was saved answering as Finn promptly decided to get sick again. She exited the room to leave Finn wretch in peace and started to gather up a few things. She looked around the room and retrieved her bag, a pillow, and a blanket. She re-entered the bathroom and placed the items around the floor. Rory stepped over Finn to open the tiny window in his bathroom. Next she filled the glass that was on the ledge of the sink and handed it to Finn. After taking a few slow sips Finn settled himself on the pillow and blanket, still making the occasional groan.

"Mistrust all blue drinks, no one should ever have to vomit blue…it's just not natural." Finn complained.

"AAAnnnd that's quite possibly the grossest thing I've ever heard. Ick." Finn soon fell asleep on the bathroom floor and Rory sat down beside him covering her feet with his blanket. She pulled out some of her reading and homework from her bag and set to work. Every so often she would glance at Finn. She had been working steady for two or three hours when she paused to look at him and leaned over to brush some of his hair away from his forehead, her fingers started to trail down his face brushing lightly over his cheek. Finn stirred out of his slumber briefly to open his eyes.

"I don't feel good." He whispered. Rory's mouth turned into a half smile.

"I know. Why don't you try to rest?"

"Okay, but I keep having weird dreams."

"Yeah what kind of weird dreams?"

"Everyone and everything is blue in them."

"Well that is odd." She said as she gave a quiet giggle.

Finn took this opportunity to nestle his way into Rory's lap

'God, I'm so tired.' She thought and started to absently run her fingers through Finn hair. Rory stayed up most of the night reading and watching Finn.

Early the next morning Rory awoke with a kink in her neck from sleeping with her head forward. She gently untangled herself from Finn and quickly left him a note with some supplies next to it. She slipped out quietly without be noticed by Logan and Colin. After she rushed off to her own dorm to work on some more of her assignments, drown herself in coffee, and get ready for her first class.

Finn woke up incredibly uncomfortable on his bathroom floor just before noon. He lifted his head suddenly and instantly regretted the course of action, growling in pain, hands shooting to his head to relieve some of the intense pain he was experiencing. He cocked one eye open to take in his surroundings and noticed his pillow, blanket, and a glass of water and Advil within his reached. He quickly consumed the pain medicine, swearing to all that was holy never to drink anything blue so long as he lived. He then noticed the piece of paper next to the items.

_Finn, _

_Hope this helps. Best wishes for a speedy recovery. _

_Your Friend Rory_

_Ps. Try not to dream too much about little blue men!_

'Well nothing bonds people together like a good hangover.' He thought. He was smiling as he read her note hopeful for reconciliation. He next action was to flop back down on his pillow and not wake for another three hours.


	13. Swooning Like a Real Lady

**Kyizi: **(cue to celebratory music) Well guess what YOU are My very own 100th review(cue streamers and noise makers) YAH And what lovely review it is hee hee.I'm absolutly thrilled you liked the last 3 chapters, I missed hearing from you and those quotes are some of my favorites from those chapters. Also a note about theFinn/blue alcohol...based on a true story...my cousin had some run ins with evil blue drinks!...not pretty...just say no to blue.

**crissy: **Thanks! I imagine that they would look much like the blue-man group, those guys freak me right out! (shudder)

**Poetic Angelica: **I love Dame Edna, cracks me right up, and I'm totally glad you could envision Finn's Dame Edna.

**smile1: **Thank-you, it's perfectly alright about the 'time' thing I understand, I'm just pleased that you are such a faithful reviewer! (S)

**megliz716: **Yeah I felt she should stick around to help Finn...as to what happens next, well...here you go!(L)

**BellaLou:**I SO agree with you about Logan, and that's exactly how I wanted him to come across! YESSSS! It's not that I want youto hate him, at least for now. I just want you to have a slight dislike of him.

**Alicia Jo: **Thank-you a thousand times over, I'll try to make you proud. I'm soooo excited about my next fic. Finn and hangovers are like peanut butter and jelly. (L)

**andi: **Re ch4: I think I agree with you about Marty, and I love that episode SOOO much it may be one of my favorites.

**kellie: **Thank-you I do try to make the updates speedy!(S)

**Pocahontas83: **Thanks! Well I was aiming for cute and sweet in the bathroom scene, but the note was more a trying to say she's not mad anymore thus the 'friend' comment and you know Rory always in denial. Besides people can be friends and (ahem) (cough) more. For them to get to together I didn't even think it would take this long I guess we'll have to see as it unfolds. hee hee

and to **Ang1** thank you for including me in your C2 group **Aussie Relations**, much appreciated!

* * *

And now for this weeks quotes: 

_"You see gum on the street, leave it there. It's not free candy."_ -Elf

_"Hey! Have you seen these toilets? They're ginormous."_ -Elf

_"It... It's a job only an elf can do. Our... Our nimble fingers, natural cheer and active minds are perfect for toy building. They... They tried using gnomes and trolls but the gnomes drank too much and the trolls weren't toilet trained." -_Elf

AN: I LOVE gnomes!

* * *

Chapter 13- Swooning Like a Real Lady 

It was Thursday and Rory struggled through her day relying on coffee and trying to work on her assignments whenever she had a chance.

'If I just get to the weekend, then I can rest some.' She kept telling herself.

How she yearned for the weekend to come so she could sleep and put this mind-numbing week behind her. She also thought about Finn, although she hoped the note and looking after him had gone a long way toward an apology, she was still unsure where she stood.

Rory entered the newsroom dragging her heavy limbs toward her desk and flopping down in her chair. In the background she could vaguely hear Doyle going on one of his hourly rants. Suddenly Doyle came out of nowhere and appeared by her desk. For someone so short he could sneak up on you with his freakish cat-like reflexes, something Paris had unfortunately shared with her. That was one conversation she didn't need to experience again for as long as she lived.

"Gilmore." Doyle said in his most patronizing manner, holding paper up for her inspection. "Do you know what I'm holding in my hand?"

Rory mentally groaned she knew this couldn't be good.

"Paper?" Sure she took a shot in the dark and went for the obvious, what was the worst that could happen? Doyle's mouth tightened into a severe smile. Rory was almost certain he was going to break his teeth. This wasn't going to be pretty.

"Try again, but look closer."

Rory sighed and obliged him by moving closer and focusing her tired eyes on the sheet.

'Oh crap.' She thought as she realized what he was holding up.

"That would be my latest article I handed in to you, yesterday if I'm correct."

"Wrong." Doyle's vein in his forehead was starting to throb and he was beginning to get his eye twitch that was only reserved for Logan's sporadic appearances.

"Wrong." He repeated again. "What I hold in my hand I will later take to the Yale tech lab and have tests run on it to confirm that my hypothesis of it being, in fact, fecal matter is correct!"

It was probably the last thing Rory needed on her plate. She sighed and looked back at Doyle.

"So basically you're saying that it's crap and you'd like me to rewrite it."

"Oh look give Gilmore a prize! She got it in one!" He announced sarcastically to people around him. "Rory do you want to be the next Ted Copple?"

"Well Doyle I think he's in television and I just don't think I can pull off his hairdo, too man-ish to suit me."

"Gilmore this is not the time for jokes!"

"Really when is? Look Doyle I'll take it home tonight and have it on your desk by tomorrow morning okay?"

"Alright, but it had better be print worthy." He warned.

'Well I guess I know what I'll be doing all night instead of sleeping or apologizing to friends. This has to be the suckiest of sucky. Great now I can't even come up with proper adjectives. Behold Rory Gilmore The Wordsmith.'

Walking toward her room she dragged out her cell phone and decided to send a small message to Finn.

HI VERY BUSY TODAY, TALK FRIDAY?

To which she received a speedy reply.

OF COURSE.

Oddly enough she only dropped her books three times in the process of sending and receiving messages. And three times she cursed loudly when a book fell on her foot three times.

She made her way back to her room and made herself several pots of coffee as she worked her way into the night, revising her article and working on other assignments due for the next day. She didn't even realize how quickly the night had gone by until her alarm clock went off. She mentally prepared herself for the hell that was going to be that day. If she could turn in her article, go to her classes, hand in her other assignments, maybe find Finn during the day, drive herself to Friday Night Dinner, she could leave her car there and finally sleep in her mom's jeep on the way home. Perfect she had it all planned out ahead of her. However, the thinking of that plan exhausted her further. She made herself more coffee and started her day. Rory passed much of it in a zombie like state. She didn't hear people when they asked her questions the first time and when she replied she didn't make much sense or would give wrong answers. Her eyes were sunken and dark, her posture was hunched, and her caffeine headache was great. Rory was so busy that day she had even forgot to eat, which was quite an unusual achievement for her. Her stress levels had reached their limits from the week but she kept pushing herself forward to end, hoping against hope she would arrive in one piece.

Finally she reached her last class, which progressed rather painfully for her, as it was a late Friday afternoon class. She exited her last class literally vibrating from all the coffee ingested over the week, but in particular the last 24 hours. Rory pushed her sick feelings aside and walked off in the direction of Finn's residence. Even before she arrived at the dorm she could hear music and see people streaming from all directions into the building. She squeezed her way through the crowds and the hordes of people pressing in all around her, praying she didn't trip and fall getting trampled, or that the fire alarm didn't go off just then and start a raging stampede of students. There definitely had to be a law on the Yale campus about having this many people crammed into this confined of a space. Rory however, continued her trek through finally finding the door that lead to the boys' living space, it also was just as packed to the brim as the hallways and other rooms. Logan glanced up from the female he was conversing with from his station near the door.

"Rory!" He shouted out. He was pleased to see her, as he had tried to track her down earlier in the day to invite her to this bash. Rory's head snapped up as she heard someone yell her name; she then looked around to see where its source was from. Finally spotting Logan a few feet away from her she joined him and his 'companion'.

"Ace, lovely to see you here. I was looking for you earlier today to invite you to this shindig." At this point Logan took a closer look at Rory. "Ace you're not looking so good." Rory wiped her hand tiredly over her face and set her glazed eyes on Logan, she looked the definition of hell.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine Logan." She mumbled just loud enough to be heard. Logan frowned as he thought something was most definitely off about her today.

"Seriously Ace are you okay? Why don't you go take a seat over on that couch over there and I'll get you that book I promised. I know we both forgot yesterday after 'The Dame' made 'her' appearance." He laughed.

"Okay." She agreed, as Logan set off in the direction of his room and Rory started her trudge to a vacant spot on the couch. She felt the mugginess of being trapped inside such close quarters with so many people. As she walked her shoulders brushed tightly on either side against the strangers she passed. Her limbs feeling heavier and heavier the closer she got to the couch. She approached and felt others staring at her and she let her head drop forward to release some of the tension from her neck.

That's when it started.

Still looking at the ground, her neck in that position felt like someone had used their clammy hands to grasp her throat and render her incapable of taking in needed air. The room began to feel even more stifling. In her stomach a feeling of nausea gripped her as her heart began to pound violently and rapidly in her chest. She snapped her head up and tried to take in oxygen into her lungs but the movement only made her feel incredibly light-headed.

Across the room Finn saw Rory walking toward the couch to sit down. He noticed her pause before sitting and he tried to get her attention as he started to make his way toward her. He sent a sheepish smile her way thinking about the other night's events, but he went unnoticed by her. As he continued through the crowd he kept his eyes on Rory, something didn't seem right as she stared at her shoes instead of taking a seat on the couch. Next Finn saw Rory instantly raise her head with a panicked look in her eyes as she struggled for a moment and then began to weave back and forth for the space of a second or two. Finn knew something was urgently wrong as he started to push his way through the crowd now roughly trying to get to Rory.

And then it happened.

Rory's knees started to buckle from her weight and Finn watched with widened eyes, in shock as Rory made her descent down, her head making direct contact with the nearby coffee table.

Rory's last coherent (non panicked) thought was, 'Taken out by a coffee table, how ironic.'

Finn was now running shoving people aside to get to Rory. When he finally reached her side he started checking her over for injuries. Due to the shouting and commotion produced by Finn and people around Rory it wasn't long before Logan, Colin, and Stephanie came rushing up. Others too came rushing into the scene and it soon became apparent to Finn then needed to get outside away from the mob of people.

"Logan, Colin start clearing the way to the side door, Stephanie get Rory's purse." Finn instructed in a clear, serious, and calm voice as he wrapped Rory up in his arms, cradling her head as gently as possible against his shoulder. Finn, even though he maintained a presence of calm, was anything but composed on the inside. On the inside he was frightened and battling back his own nausea as he watched blood trickle down from a small gash on Rory forehead. Logan and Colin did as they were ordered and forced back the crowd and Finn followed with Rory securely in his arms, trailing closely after Finn, Stephanie clutched Rory's purse close to her.

Finally making their way outside Finn laid Rory out on a nearby bench.

"Come on luv, wake up for me. This isn't funny anymore." He said as he tried to wake her and keep the tremor out of his voice. Finn took off his over shirt and used the corner to dab at Rory's forehead. Using his other hand he pulled out his cell phone and dialled 911 and handed the phone to Logan as he continued to see to Rory.

It wasn't long before they heard the sirens and the ambulance pulled up. Finn answered as many questions as he could for the paramedics as they attended to Rory.

"Steph," Logan said. "Dig Rory's cell out so we can phone her mom. Stephanie did as requested. Meanwhile Finn jumped in the back of the ambulance to accompany Rory, tossing his keys to Logan.

"Meet us there?" He asked.

"Yeah, we're right behind you." Turning to Steph, he continued. "Clear as many people out of the dorm as you can."

Stephanie nodded her agreement and watched as the ambulance drove off and Logan and Colin started jogging for Finn's vehicle.

AN: who knew head wounds could be so sexy? no? And to answer your next question….Yes. Yes I am evil. MAHHHHAAAA


	14. My Friend The Germaphobe

**Poetic Angelica: **Okayso I tried extra hard to write faster so there would be aquicker update and I wouldn't be THAT evil. And yes Finn's my hero. hee hee

**BellaLou: **Cliffhanger at an end...here's some climbing rope..ha ha...so lame (me). I feel strongly, and correct me if I'm wrong, that all medics should look and speak like Finn. Glad you liked that line, me too!

**honeyluv: **Yup Finn's a take charge kinda guy, Also I plan my retirement from Evildom and am hanging up my evil cape...for now...

**sassycanuck: **Re CH 11: I wondered where you got to! Stupid Tim Hortons...I think those prizes are actually a myth and that's the theory I'm sticking to (childishly pouting)

Re CH 12: Thank you you're too kind (blushing)

Re CH13: Yes poor, poor, poor, poor Rory. Let that be a lesson to all of us to get to bed on time. (L)

**TJ6: **Swweeett! I've been up-graded from evil to uber-evil...YESSSSSS! (raises fist in victory motion) (LOL) I'm just teasing thanks for the review darling, hope this chapter makes amends!

**Alicia Jo: **SOOO we're all in agreement then? ReeseAnn Evil? cool but I'm sure you will (all) change opinion(s) in the next chapter.

**kellie: **Oh dear! That's pressure..hmmmm how to continue said qualitity of 'awesome-ness' (LOL) Thank-you for your kind review!

**megliz716: **I'll tell you what I told Problem Child1, Doyle is a smarmy, anal retentive bastard...but he's so tiny...I think he may have a Napolean complex. Hope your wait wasn't too long! (S)

**smile1: **Thanks! well he was wearing something underneath...it's not like he just ripped off his shirt pulling a he-man...(l) and I hope you like the plot twist.

* * *

_This Weeks quotes:_

_"Sarcasm is anger's ugly cousin. From now on, unacceptable." - Anger Management_

_"Searching for a boy in high school is as useless as searching for meaning in a Pauley Shore movie."_ - Clueless

_"Now the sort of person we're looking for is an aggressive, drunken lout with the intelligence of a four-year old and the sexual sophistication of a donkey."_ - Black Adder

* * *

Chapter 14- My Friend The Germ-a-phobe 

When Rory and Finn arrived at the hospital Finn was instructed to wait outside. Next to enter the waiting area was Logan and Colin.

"Hey have they found out anything new?" Logan asked.

"Nope." Finn replied as he leaning forward in his chair, elbows resting on his knees and chin resting on his overlapped hands. "You phone her Mum?"

"Yeah she's on her way. We tried not to scare her too much I just told her Rory bumped her head."

"Thanks mate."

A doctor came up to them.

"Are you her family? Friends?"

"Were her friends, her Mum's on her way. She should be here shortly." Finn answered.

"Well just to tell you Ms. Gilmore will be fine, she's awake and we'll be keeping her overnight for observation."

Finn breathed a sigh of relief, Logan as well looked thankful. Moments later Lorelai came rushing into the waiting room having been directed by the front desk. After telling the doctor Rory was her daughter the doctor pulled her aside to talk to her and then led her to the room Rory was in. Eventually the three were allowed admittance to see Rory.

"What? I happen to like hospitals." Finn said as he entered the room. "You've got the excitement, the drama, life hanging in the balance, patients walking around with their arses hanging out, and green jello! What's not to love?" He asked trying to lighten the mood and succeeding.

"Friends of yours, I presume?" Questioned Lorelai.

"Well we are," Logan said indicating to Colin and himself. "Finn's just nuts and recently checked out of the psych ward."

"Ahhh I see. Well that's okay Finn I won't hold it against you for wandering in with these two, besides it's the crazy people who have the best escape routes….Hey he doesn't look so good." She said pointing to Colin who was leaning heavily on the door frame. "He's starting to match the green jello!" Finn walked over to his friend and slapped him on the back.

"Buck up Colin, it's completely un-gentlemanly to pass out in front of ladies unless you've been cracking open the Tequila, then and only then is it acceptable."

"Here, here!" Piped up Lorelai.

"Come on Colin lets get you some fresh air. Sorry Colin always does this when he steps into a hospital or an amusement park, he always ends up going on a tirade about fecal matter." Logan said by way of an apology while ushering Colin out of the room.

"And that my friends is why you never bring a germ-a-phobe to the hospital." Finn quipped.

"So the Doctor tells us Rory, aside from forgetting to eat, had a panic attack brought on by exhaustion, plus a slight concussion from the bump on the head she took." Lorelai informed.

"Isn't that what all the spoiled celebrities get?" Finn teased. "Why Rory how fashionable of you!"

"Yeah Finn that's exactly what I was thinking when I passed out. 'Hmm how can I be more like Mariah Carey and Lindsay Lohan?" Rory spoke up looking tired and annoyed.

"I would have gone for copying their penchant for wearing short skirts." He winked.

"Richard!"

Rory and Lorelai looked at each other as they heard the raised voices from the hallway.

"Richard, tell this incompetent woman I insist on seeing my granddaughter IMMEDIATELY!"

"Emily calm down, I'm handling this." Richard's voice floated down the hallway.

"What? It couldn't be helped they phoned me on the way to the hospital when we were late for supper and I had to tell them. Sorry Mini Me." Lorelai said repentfully. "I'll go do damage control. You'll be okay?"

"Yeah Mom go calm Grandma down before she wakes all the patients in the ward or has a nurse fired."

As Lorelai exited the room another nurse entered, and Finn sat on the edge of the bed next to Rory.

"Hello Ms. Gilmore." Said the rather generic looking nurse; pulling out the supplies she needed for doing a blood test. "I'm here to take your blood, then we'll take it up to the lab to run some tests." At this Rory's head snapped toward Finn looking at him with widen eyes, gnawing on her bottom lip, then she looked back at the nurse.

"Um no that's okay, I'm good, like my blood where it is Thanks!"

The nurse sighed. 'Great another wimp with needles just how I needed to end my shift.' Truth be told nursing wasn't what the women had originally opted for as a career, she had dreams of becoming one of those knights at the Excalibur Hotel in Vegas, but they said she was too short to wear the costume. Finn seeing no help was going to be coming from the nurse's direction decided to do something to help Rory over her apprehension.

"Luv, I can't watch I get terrified of needles will you hold my hand?" He asked shyly.

"Oh. Yeah I can do that." Rory nodded her head while placing her small hand in his. Rory kept eye contact with Finn's smiling eyes, ignoring what the nurse was doing until it was over.

"Finn I didn't think you of all people would be scared of needles. You don't seem scared of anything really." Rory told him.

"I'm not scared of needles Rory." He smiled with amusement, letting her know what he had done. Then his face turned serious. "But I was bloody terrified tonight from the time I saw you fall until the moment I walked in the room to see for myself you were okay." He said as his voice took on a rough but quieter tone.

"Oh." Rory's eyes started to blur and she put her head down in shame. Finn frowned at her action. Her health at the moment and the stress of the day and previous days had come together to make her very emotional. Finn tilted her head up in question,

"Luv?" She looked at him with glassy eyes a tear making a track down her face.

"Rory?" He asked again softly. "Please tell me what's wrong."

"Finn I'm ashamed at how I treated you the other day." She sobbed. " I over-reacted and I had no right to say those things to my friend and I was wrong, forgive me." She finished in a whisper. Finn wiped the tears from her cheek and pulled her into a heartfelt embrace, placing a hand on the back of her head guiding it to rest on his shoulder.

"Rory," he spoke in a tender voice. "It's not like I wasn't guilty of what you said. Of course you could have also added that I was dashingly handsome too it might of cut down on the sting." He teased trying to get a smile out of her. "Look and you also looked after me in my own stupidity too I think that goes a long way in a friendship and frankly luv, I don't think you have anything that needs to be forgiven you were have a bad week. And I snapped too and I humbly apologize for that and getting shite-faced at Logan's theme party." Finn pulled back and gave her a warm smile, which Rory returned with a slightly more watery smile of her own.

"Thank you Finn."

"You'll be okay? I should let you get some rest and see if I can send your Grandparents and Mum back in for the last few minutes of visiting hours."

"Keep in touch?" She asked.

"Of course." He replied picking up her hand and raising it to his waiting lips, giving her his most charming smile before turning and exiting the room.

Finn continued walking not stopping until he was outside of the hospital doors, then came to a halting stop and leaned heavily into the brick wall behind him. Running a hand through his hair he closed his eyes tightly and took a few moments to collect himself. Remaining calm in the face of an emergency was hard, remaining light-hearted and funny after that situation was even worse. All he wanted to do now was hail a cab (as he suspected Logan and Colin hadn't waited around), go to his room with his horrible headache and possibly throw-up, he hadn't decided on the last one yet.

AN: And a round of applause please for getting the phrase 'fecal matter' into another chapter…my mother would be so proud. (LOL)

I'd also like to note that Colin's germ-a-phobe condition, strong dislike of hospitals and amusement parks, and constant complaints about 'fecal matter' are based on my darling cousin (not to be confused for my other cousin who had the unfortunate incident with the evil blue alcoholic drinks). Thank-you.


	15. Hey Jude

**Pocahontas83: **Re Ch13: See not so evil I did write ch14 quickly, and I know it took me FOREVERto write 15 ...SORRY! So pleased you liked Finn and his control of the situation.

Re Ch 14: Well perhaps maybe one of them will figure out how they feel in this chapter?hmmm oh and as for Finn I myself have had to try and be upbeat and funny after scary stuff so I was writing from experience...not of the fun!

**Alicia Jo: **Thanks, it's tough being evil...what show was that?...I've never seen it. What is Logan kissing? (confused)

**Lisa:**Re Ch13: I'm really happy you reviewed and hope to hear from you again. I enjoy hearing people's input...including you!(S)

**Poetic Angelica: **Well I try! and I do believe in my heart that Finn is a sweet guy.

**Kyizi: **Re Ch 13/14: So glad you liked it! Sorry this one took sooo long, writer's block and all! And yes my family is crazy they also have a swearing problem but I just tell people it's terrets...

**Daily Review: **Honestly who doen't love Finn? No HONESTLY who doesn't?(L)

**megliz716:**Sorry to make you wait that long! Thanks for the lovely review.(S)

**jmarit17: **Yeah sorry bout the lack of speedy...yours are usually pretty fast...something for me to aspire to eh?(s)

**smile1: **I do enjoy 'sweet and touching' I may write more 'sweet and touching'...hee hee hee

**Freakage:** (blushing) Favorite? really? thank-you SOOO much I will endeavor to live up to it AND just you wait until 'the wedding'...(hot damn!) (LOL)

* * *

And for this week's quote we go to the scary '60s (shudder) (LOL)

Batman: _"To the Batmobile! Let's go!"_  
Robin: _"Atomic batteries to power. Turbines to speed."_  
Batman: _"Ready to move out."_  
(Cue Batman Theme) 

* * *

Chapter 15- Hey Jude

Passing Logan on his way to his room, Finn said his brief hello and updated him on Rory's status.

"Thanks for taking care of my girl Finn, 'preciate it." Logan said sincerely.

"Yeah. No problem mate." Finn replied back trying to ignore the twinge he felt in his stomach at the word 'my'.

Opening the door he walked through and closed it behind him. Finn headed straight towards his bed, without taking his shoes or clothes off he stiffly flopped on his bed. He then reached blindly for a remote on his beside table randomly pushing buttons until he found his wanted selection, doing so without lifting his head. It was almost an hour after this that Rick entered Finn's room. He stood in the doorway, dropped his travel bag, crossed his arms, and shook his head at the scene laid out before him. Finn hadn't moved from his original position and Rick further entered the room while shutting the door behind him.

"So," Rick started. "How long you planning on moping?" His arms re-crossed over his chest at this point.

"What makes you think I 'moping'?" Mumbled Finn. Rick moved to stand in Finn's eyesight, rolling his eyes at Finn's tone.

"You're listening to Hey Jude." Rick stated.

"So." He shrugged.

"So, your listening to it on repeat."

"Wot? It's a good song."

Rick sighed this was going to be tougher then he thought.

"Mate, I've known you for a bloody long time and I know what 'Hey Jude' means just like I know that you doing a 'Dame Edna impersonation' means trouble."

"So what." Finn pouted.

"So what? So why don't you tell me what's got your shorts in a knot, or do you want me to pound it out of you?" Rick joked. "It must be a good story, I mean, you must have had one bloody terrible week, you look like hell."

"Thanks, 'preciate that." He said sarcastically. Rick was starting to get annoyed at Finn's avoidance so he decided to go with a different approach.

"So how's Rory? What's she been up to?" He asked knowing that was probably what was bothering him. Finn sighed.

"Well she's about as good as anybody who's in the hospital."

Rick jerked his head up in surprise. "Come again?"

Finn proceeded to finally tell him about the his fight with Rory, to his drinking/ Dame Edna impersonation, to Rory's passing out and trip to the hospital.

"Ah so you did pull out 'The Dame'. It's a damn shame I missed that." Rick said highly amused.

"Yeah, Yeah big hit with everyone." Finn grumbled.

"So you and Rory makeup then?

"Yeah, we did and she's talking to me."

"So are you going to get your act together then?"

"Get my act together to do what?" He asked dumbly.

"To win Rory's heart over?" Rick replied as if he were talking to a two year old.

"What makes you think I like her like THAT?" Finn asked stubbornly.

"Oh bloody hell this happens every time you really like a girl you end up walking around with your head up your arse! Oh come on mate, the coffee? The dancing? The looks? The fact that you admitted to me you're attracted to her? And finally we come to the biggest piece of evidence," He said summing up his argument, pointing to the stereo. "Listening to 'Hey Jude'. Why is it that you can go up to most girls and be charming, but when you really like one you sit around not making a move until it's too late?" Finn sat on his bed staring off into space and Rick watched his face and saw everything clicked into place.

"Has anyone ever told you that you suck?" Finn asked in mock seriousness.

"Why yes in fact, I believe you have on several occasions, you git." Rick replied.

"So now what do I do? You know Logan's going to be right pissed I have a thing for his girl."

"And again I say Logan's name does not appear on any visible surfaces of the girl, therefore not HIS girl. Besides don't you think that's something Rory should get to decide?"

"You know your bloody annoying when you're so logical. And I have no clue what Rory thinks of me. God I hope she has more sense than to like Logan." Finn and Rick both shuddered.

"Well I guess your new mission is to find that out don't ya think? So moving on from all this emotional junk. God I hate when you fall for a girl your about a useless as old Aunt Miltie's birthday presents!"

"Good God those were horrible weren't they? Remember the time she sent you that saddle?"

"Oh yeah, I always thought that was one of her oddest gifts."

"Odd because you didn't have a horse? Or odd because it was a women's side saddle?"

Rick frowned in thought. "Both really…." Then he shook his head to clear his head from his obvious confusion. "Anyway I was thinking this should be funny to watch you to try to woo Rory, I mean she definitely a keeper. Most women would pound the ever-living crap out of you for embarrassing them in the middle of the road after being serenaded in front of fifty people with the lumberjack song? Yep she's good one, don't screw it up." He finished sternly.

"Say..isn't it time you bugger off?"

"Nope not in the slightest you wanker." Rick grinned cockily.

That weekend passed slowly for Rory, even though she spent most of it sleeping and recuperating from her episode. Lorelai spent most of the weekend hovering. Luke spent the weekend cooking Rory all her favourites trying to force as much food in her as he could, sneaking and hiding healthy things in it. Rory kept tossing all the lettuce and other vegetable-like 'substances' away in every plate he brought her. By the end of the weekend it had became a game or a battle of wits, seeing what creative places Luke could hide vegetable matter and how fast Rory could pick through a meal and find it. In the end Luke and his Kitchen Aid blender won.

Sunday and Saturday deliveries were sent to Rory from Finn and Logan. Logan sent an extremely beautiful, impressive, and unimaginative bouquet of red roses. The card he sent was well worded with sentiments of a speedy recovery for 'Ace'. Finn personally dropped off a large box with several items in it. He didn't come in though not wanting to disturb Rory's rest. Lorelai carried the box to Rory's bedroom.

"Rory hun, wake up." Rory shifted and sat up.

"What's that?" She asked squinting to see well.

"Oh your handsome Australian friend dropped it off twenty minutes ago."

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Rory asked with exasperation.

"Well we didn't want to interrupt your sleep." Loreali replied as if it were completely obvious. Rory frowned and raised her hands in a gesture of confusion.

"And you woke me up now…because..?"

"You were taking too long to wake up and I'm curious to see what he brought you." Lorelai finished in a whine.

"Seriously?" Rory said in disbelief. "You have heard that curiosity killed the cat, right?"

"Actually that's not entirely true the cat's curiosity just annoyed those around him and he died from natural causes and old age." Lorelai smiled triumphantly settling the box on Rory's bed. "Open open open!" Cried out Lorelai.

"Holy sweet mother of patience Batman!" Rory giggled.

"Get on with it girl wonder, oh hey we should make more Batman references, but only the old school show from the sixties."

"I agree, they couldn't recreate that show if they tried!" Rory commented reading Finn's card.

"Come on, out loud!"

"Rory, Hope you're feeling good enough to take on the world or at least be able to command so someone to do it for you? Thought I'd lend you some of my CD's and movies from my personal collections, maybe we can watch some of them together some time? Enjoy the foliage and other treats!

Finn."

"That was so sweet of him, and very thoughtful. I think I like his sense of humour. Now open open open!"

Rory reached in and pulled out several Monty Python's movies, Black Adder, Braveheart, and Roman Holiday. She picked out a few Blue Rodeo cds, of course, and pulled out another with the a sticky note 'for relaxing Jack Johnson my new favourite.' The next item she pulled out and had the help of Lorelai to unwrap.

Lorelai burst out laughing when it was uncovered. Rory just stared in confusion. In her hands was the 'foliage' Finn had commented on in his note. Rory now held a potted Christmas mistletoe plant, highly unusual for the beginning of April.

"Why on… earth..would he give me this? That's so weird." She giggled. Lorelai smiled knowingly.

"I think this Finn character likes you."

"Oh mom! He does not stop reading into a friendly gesture." Rory said completely in denial but with warmth spreading through her stomach at his thoughtfulness.

"Say besides the mistletoe being famous for starting smoochies at Christmas time doesn't it represent affection?" At this point Rory was doing her best to diligently ignore her mother.

"Oh look lavender bath oil!" Rory exclaimedwith moreenthusiasm thenlavender boil warranted, in anattempt to change the subject from 'smoochies'.

Monday evening Richard and Emily came over to visit bringing with them a gourmet meal in tupperwear. After fussing over Rory and insuring that she was well on her way to mending Emily began to inform them of the recent conversation she had with one of her dear friends.

"It seems that we are indebted to Logan Huntzburger's young Australian friend for making sure Rory got to safety and received medical attention so quickly. Apparently he was quite the hero carrying her to safety and arranging for the ambulance."

"Grandma, where did you hear all this?" Questioned Rory, not having heard this part of the story before. Lorelai also was very interested in this bit of information.

"My good friend Alice Somers told me, it seems her daughter Stephanie was there the whole time." Emily informed. "Perhaps we should extend an invitation to this young gentleman to the wedding as a show of gratitude?" She finished her tone leaving no room for argument. The others simply nodded their heads in agreement.

AN: So I will be going to Vancouver(12-14hr drive..ick!)at some point next week for a wedding I will TRY my absolute darnest to get another chapter written before then!


	16. You May Kiss The Bride?

**AN: **Sorry it's taken forever to write this chapter, also sadly I did not end up going to Vancouver for the wedding. You see my husband decided to use his face to stop a puck instead of his hockey stick and thus broke 3 teeth and got 13 stitches in his lip last week...how unimpressed am I? But he is getting everything fixed up and is on the mend.

Also I own nothing including Black Adder.

**crissy: **You want action eh? hee hee coming up!...eventually (LOL)

**smile1: **Thank-you kindly. Hope you love this one too!

**honeyluv: **Yes Rick doen like to tell things as it is and will only get invovle if he has to. And who doesn't love Hey Jude?

**Pocahontas83: **AH yes Classic Batman, an endless supply of comic relief. I think some of my annoyance with Logan from the show is coming through in my writing. I'm sorry but he's just really ticking me off lately! Grrrr. I thought Finn's gift should be sweet, funny, and thoughtful hope it came across. You like Rick?huh? Well I'm thrilled silly! Thankyou soooo much! He's also in this chapter. Thank you for your reviews they're nice and long and funny...keeps them comin'! (S)

**Problem Child1:**Holy tissue, Batman! It was right under our noses' the whole time and we blew it!...SOOOOO FUNNY! That's a great one. Thank you again for all your help and thoughts...they're sooo...well...helpful (L) Thanks!

**Lisa: **Nope Finn did the helping and got the credit...Wow a re-read I'm flattered! I do that too when I really love a fic. Thanks for the review!

**jmarit17: **Great ones? huh? Well thank you very much for the compliment, I do try. This is the first story I've written in ...9 or 10 yrs(?) I think in grade 8 was my last one. So here's the new chapter...its stinkin' long...well for me. (L)

**Freakage: **Your wait is over...Ta-duh!...How is Vancouver the 'no fun' city? I live in Edmonton...it don't get more 'no fun' then that...we have a mall...and...(?) sorry drawing a blank.

**Kyizi** : Okay one order of interesting ...comin' right up!(L) Oh Yeah 'Random' is my middle name baby...well actually it's Ann, but we can pretend...(G)

* * *

And this week's Quotes: 

"Play the terror, but don't lose the joy!" -Mr. Crummles (Nathan Lane), Nicholas Nickelby

"Remember Mr. Foley your a savage, not a demented fairy!" -Mrs. Crummles (Barry Humphries), Nicholas Nickelby

"The lamps are lit, your public awaits, let us use our bodies like instruments and quiver together until music comes out." -Mrs. Crummles (Barry Humphires), Nicholas Nickelby

* * *

Chapter 16- You May Kiss The Bride?

That week Rory took a short leave of absence from school to recover. At Emily's bidding, Finn was sent an invitation to the wedding. Emily also hinted strongly to Rory that Logan Huntzburger and his family would be attending the event, commenting on 'what a nice young man Logan was'. That week Rory carefully picked her outfit for the wedding. Being best man she decided on a suit to complement her Grandfather. She was proud to stand at her Grandpa side, that he had chosen her was an honour she would always remember. The day of the wedding came, Rory was completely recovered from her episode the week before and looked sophisticated in her attire and wore sexy stilettos to add some feminine touch to her outfit.

Back at Yale Finn, Logan and Rick were all getting ready to go to the wedding. Rick and Finn were standing in front of the bathroom mirror putting the finishing touches on. Finn had on a rich chocolate brown pin-strip suit to match his colouring. With it he paired a white cuff link shirt and a beautiful sage green and gold coloured silk tie. Rick also dressed up for the occasion in a navy blue suite, white shirt and light blue and silver tie. However Rick's hair was still sticking out in every direction. Also the second the ceremony was over Finn would have bet a $100 bucks that tie was going to be a thing of the past or at least loosened to the point of where he would look decidedly like a drunken scoundrel.

Rick glanced at Finn. "So you're looking quite posh? Hmm? Any particular reason?" Finn looked at him in the mirror and just gave a look accompanied with a smile that said possibly more then words could at this point. Earlier in the week Rory and Finn had shared several phone conversations leaving Finn usually with a goofy grin for about an hour afterwards. On the way out the two crossed paths with Logan, who was also dressed to go to the wedding. Logan had decided to take his Porsche to the wedding, while Finn and Rick went in a limo.

"Hey guys see you there I'm off to pick up Francesca."

"I'm sorry? Francesca? I thought Rory was your girl?" Finn asked with a hint of sarcasm on the word 'your'.

"Yes. One of many." Logan replied with a smirk.

"Might I ask then why you are taking 'Francesca' to Rory's Grandparent's wedding? Won't that tick her off?" Rick asked confused.

"Well yeah it's kinda the point. It'll make Rory jealous. And jealous women can't keep their hands to themselves." He responded smugly.

"Yeah that'll turn out well when it blows up in his face." Rick mumbled under his breath just loud enough for Finn to hear. Finn meanwhile was trying to keep his anger and disbelief from showing. Sensing there needed to be a subject change Rick took it upon himself.

"So Logan you never did tell us how Cancun was?"

"Oh there was PLENTY in the way of ladies and merriment." Logan answered thick with meaning as he began heading out the door. Rick turned to Finn.

"You know that puts me to mind of the ever popular saying '_Make love be merry, for tomorrow you may catch some disgusting skin disease!_" Finn looked at his friend and laughed.

"Well sometimes bacteria is the only culture some people have. Oh are we doing Adder tonight?…Splendid!" Finn exclaimed clapping his hands together as then to began to lock up and exit the dorm. Rick's face was awash with an evil grin.

" '_Have you a plan my lord'_ to win fair lady's heart?" Finn looked back at his friend with an equally, if not more so, evil grin of his own.

" _'I've got a plan so cunning you could put a tail on it and call it a weasel.'_ " Both left laughing hardily as they made their way to the limo.

Rory stood next to Richard as they watched her Mother and then Emily walk down the aisle. As the ceremony progressed Rory made quick glances into the audience and spotted Logan with his date and had try hard to suppress an eye roll as he wrapped his arm around his date. She remembered what her mother had said to her earlier in the day… 'Honey, try to keep all signs of boredom and annoyance from showing on your face, it'll show up in the video and we'll never hear the end of it.' Rory figured an eye roll fell under the annoyance category. She spotted Finn and Rick not to far from Logan. Her face warmed into a gentle smile when Finn caught her gaze, he gave her a cute half grin and then a quick wink. Logan looked smug as he thought Rory's smile was directed at him.

After the ceremony everyone headed to the reception and Emily and Richard were announced. Finn and Rick found Rory directly after everything had settled a bit.

"Luv, you do know I may have to rethink my fantasies of school girl uniforms for sexy and sophisticated women in suits." Finn cried giving Rory a non-discreet once over accompanied with smirk and a twinkle in his hazel eyes. Rory blushed a great deal from Finn's compliment as they embraced in greeting. Rick also received a quick friendly hug.

Both Finn and Rick took a flute of champagne off a tray being served and made quick work of their glasses. At this point Lorelai and Emily made there way to Rory and her friends.

"Rory, you've yet to introduce me to your friends." Emily said as she walked up.

"Sorry, Grandma this is Finn Kingsley and Rick Peterson. Finn, Rick this is my Grandmother and Mother, Emily and Lorelai Gilmore." Rory said as she gestured in introduction.

"Pleased to meet the Bride!" Rick exclaimed and did something no one expected. As Emily gracefully stretched out her hand for greeting, Rick grabbed her hand and pulled her close and then placed both of his hand on either side of Emily Gilmore's face. The next thing everyone knew Rick planted a kiss directly on Mrs. Gilmore's mouth. Rory and Lorelai's mouths dropped open from surprise as Finn tried to keep his laugher internally. After what was a long, long second Rick removed his mouth from Emily's and shuffled back to his original position, leaving a very shocked Emily. That is until Finn stepped up and grabbed Emily and kissed her on both cheeks and stated his congratulations. Both Rory and Lorelai looked at him wide eyed as he stepped back.

"Wot? It's tradition." Finn said in a serious tone but his eye held a twinkle of humour. Rory and Lorelai snapped back to Emily waiting with rapt attention for Emily to blow up. Emily shook herself from her surprise and burst out laughing and walked off in the direction of Richard greeting people as she went and shaking her head.

"Wow. I don't think I've ever seen that before." Rory exclaimed. Turning to Finn and Rick. Lorelai shook her head.

"I'd just like to thank you for that moment I will treasure it always as long as I live." Lorelai said as placed a hand over her heart highly amused. "Well I'm off to find Luke. Be sure to find me if you are going to do something else crazy enough for me watching it to have my life flash before my eyes!"

"You are both nuts! I'm surprised my Grandmother didn't kill you. You don't realize how deadly she can be with a peony." Rory shuddered thinking back to the flower shop.

" '_A fate worse than a fate worse than death... That's pretty bad'." _Rick replied with a horrid English accent while Finn giggled. Rory looked at them both strangely.

"And the part that I'm missing would be…?" Rory asked highly confused.

"You didn't watch the Bladder Adder tapes I lent you?" Pouted Finn.

"No, I thought we could watch them together." Rory responded shyly. "But that still doesn't answer my question."

"Well you see, Rick has decided tonight that we would talk with Black Adder quotes where fitting. It's a 'thing'." Finn said as he gestured absently.

"Oh. Hey no fair I don't get to be in on the fun!" She complained.

"No worries luv. We'll work you in some how." Rick smiled.

The three watched as the first dance commenced and then Logan walked up with his date. Logan was quite shocked that Rory hadn't come to speak to him yet and decided that she needed a little prodding.

"Hey Ace, I don't believe you've met my date, Francesca." He said proudly, showing off the vapid blond on his arm.

'God I hate when he calls me Ace' She thought. 'Makes me feel like I belong in a deck of cards. At least Finn's nicknames are cute.' At that thought she looked at Finn with an adoring smile that did not go unnoticed by Rick or Logan. Rick smiled evilly as the song 'I've Got You Under My Skin' came on and he focused on Logan's frown.

"Say Rory would you fancy a turn around the dance floor." Rick asked innocently.

Rory looked at him carefully. "Have you improved since the last time?" She asked

"Um no."

"Well then no thank-you. If we dance like that here someone's bound to call 911 informing them of two people having seizures on the dance floor. I think I'll forgo the pleasure this time round." She laughed taking the sting out of her words. Finn joined her laughter.

"I don't get." Francesca said and turned to Logan with a vacant look in her eyes.

"Well since you won't dance with me why don't you dance with Finn. You two danced really well together the last time." Rick suggested.

'LAST time?' Logan thought as his frown deepened.

"Sure how 'bout doll?" Finn asked holding out his hand with a charming smile as he met her eyes.

"Finn I'd love too." Rory accepted with a flirting tone in her voice, placing her hand in Finn's as he led her to the floor. Finn positioned his hand on the small of her back while she rested her hand on his shoulder. Both of them smiling at each other and dancing quite close.

"So…Logan's date is quite beautiful." Rory said, trying to start small talk.

"Yup most mannequins are."

"Well that's not very nice, I'm sure she has many fine qualities." Rory tried to say maintaining a straight face. "So why didn't you bring a girl like Logan as your date?"

Finn looked deeply into her eyes to show the seriousness of what he was about to say.

" '_If I wanted to talk to a vegetable I would have bought one at the market'."_

Rory laughed. "Ah Black Adder?"

"Of course." He replied as he dipped her, smiling at her with a hint of mischief.

"This really isn't fair you know. You can't just keep quoting a show I've never seen." She told him. They were still deeply locked in a flirting pattern and it was becoming obvious to all who watched them, namely Logan. Logan watched from the side of the dance floor beside his blow-up doll angry and confused as to when he had missed this new development. He had assumed that after his vacation and flirting he would have Rory eating out of the palm of his hand. The next dance he decided to gain some answers from carefully asked questions. The next dance he did lead Rory on to the dance floor and it seemed her eyes shone less brightly when dancing with him. Throughout the song he asked about how she had filled her time over the spring break and how her writing was going. She in return, had given honest answers, including glowing ones about Finn and their recent friendship.

"Really? Honestly Ace that's so sweet of you to indulge Finn. Really your heart must be made of gold." Logan said in a somewhat condescending way. Making it seem Rory had taken on a charity case or spent time with Finn out of miss-placed pity. There was just something in his tone of voice that grated on her throughout the whole dance.

"So Ace I've gotta ask why a suit? I feel like I'm dancing with a guy."

"I'm the best 'man' Logan and besides my Grandfather loved the idea." She answered unable to suppress her eye roll this time.

Finally it ended and Logan excused himself to go find his date for the next song. Rory walked up to Finn and Rick. Before anyone could open their mouths Lorelai came rushing up.

"Quick! I need a dance partner right now and I can't find Luke!" She said in a hurried and panicked voice.

"What's wrong?" Rory asked.

"Stinky Aunt at twelve o'clock! She's looking specifically for me." Lorelai informed urgently, bouncing from foot to foot.

"OH nooo." Rory replied horrified. "Here. Take Finn." She gestured to the amused young man in question. Lorelai sensing danger quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the dance floor. Rory watched as Logan glanced at Finn and his new partner step on the floor. Remembering she was annoyed with Logan her frown increased.

'What a condescending jackass! And honestly how long IS his neck? Does he think he's fooling anyone with the turtle necks and collared shirts?'

"Sooo…" Rick turned with eyebrows raised. "How are things?"

"Not that great Logan's a giant ass and I have problems telling people off when they're being jerks, especially Logan. Why is that?"

"AH I see you are coming round to my way of thinking. And no worries luv, you just need to find the right words." He winked.

"I have a question, have you met the rest of Logan's family? Are they all like that or is just Logan?"

_" 'Yep, but they have one great redeeming feature - their wallets. More capacious than an elephant's scrotum and just as difficult to get your hands on'_." Rick replied trying very hard to say without cracking a smile.

"You're such a dork! How long have you wanted to say that one?" She laughed. Rick grabbed his sides and gasped.

"For soddin' ever!" He giggled highly amused with himself. Just then Logan and Francesca started to walk toward them. Rory groaned as she saw them walking.

Right then. ShallI_ 'just go an tell them to fornicate off?' "_ Rick asked with a smile that implied he would love nothing better.

"Really Rory," Logan chastised. "Spending time with Finn is one thing but you don't have to subject yourself to THIS. Come sit at our table." Logan commanded in what he felt was a friendly manner. Rory's face turned red, her mouth opened and all that came out was a sputter. Rick, knowing this was something she had to handle on her own, but still she needed some help with her floundering speech. Rick leaned over and whispered something in her ear with an evil smile. Rory turned to him in question and then turned back to Logan.

_" 'I know you mean to be friendly, but I hope you won't take it amiss if I ask you to sod off and die' ." _Rory shared with the other two calmly and with a firm smile in place. And with that she grabbed Rick's arm and led him to a table to sit at. The night continued smoothly and Logan free as he took off shortly after his and Rory's exchange. However the night hit a snag as Rory went to look for her mother with Rick and Finn in toe. What she didn't expect to find was her Mother, Luke, and Christopher in a very heated fight. Rory jumped in sending most of her anger towards her Father.

"I thought I warned you not to get involved in Mom's life and create problems! When will you listen!" Her voice was rising with each word. She threw her hands up in the air realizing that this was something that they would have to work out on their own without her interference. Rory rushed past Finn and Rick leaving them standing in awkwardness for a moment. Turning to Rick, Finn gave him instruction to bring the limo up as he went in search of Rory.

As Finn set off in search of Rory he looked everywhere asking a woman to check for her in the bathroom. When he couldn't find her he went to get his coat to search outside. He pulled his collar up. The rain had started earlier that evening and it was relentless. He spotted her on a bench getting completely soaked through. He walked over and she glanced up at him with a wry smile on her features. He sighed and put his hand out to her. She accepted it and he helped her off the wet bench. He shrugged off his coat and placed it around her shoulders. Water dripped from his hair and ran down his jaw. He looked her in the eyes and reached out his hand cupping her face gently and wiped droplets from her cheek. By this point Finn was also soaked through and Rory closed her eyes briefly as she nuzzled her face into his hand. When she opened her eyes she stared deeply into his, never breaking as she angled her face slightly and opened her mouth, pressing a kiss to his still open palm. Finn hazel eyes widen in surprise at her action but he looked down and started to move in closer towards her lips.


	17. Warms Your Heart Better Than Whiskey Rye

**crissy: **Thank-you! Yes I know it's a long time coming.Here's hoping their moves improve!

**Pocahontas83: **I hope I didn't make Logan too evil. I don't want him to be too over the top. Yes Rick is a sneaky lil' devil just wait til you see what he does next! (hee hee hee) And don't worry I'm a big fan of Luke and Lorelai. And I can understand wanting to see Finn on the show, I, myself am guilty of that as well. I hope you arn't dissapointed with this chapter...just read it all before yelling at me. (evil laughter) You'll see what I mean. And I'm glad my last chapter cheered you up, I feel like that sometimes too with fics (S) Pleased you liked the 'neck moment' (heee heeee)Oh and please see AN (Authors Notes)

**trory-addict: **YIKERS! I wouldn't want to do that! Besides you'd miss out on this chapter...and really where'd be the fun in that? I worked extra hard to get this one out, hope you like! (S)

**jmarit17: **Thank-you so much! I do likes to build the tension, I'll try not to keep you hangin'...

**TJ6:** So you want them to kiss do you? hmmm well I can't promise anything...well I could but I'd rather be evil. I've been called evil, mean...and so forth (wink) we'll just have to wait and see if I live up to those (?) Enjoy the chapter!

**Alicia Jo: **How can I leave there? Easy read above reivew (LOL) But I am very glad you liked the quotes. You don't know how long I've been waiting to use that last one for Logan!

**emerem: **Thank-you! You're so sweet and I like quotes...Sometimes other people just say things better! (s) I don't think I've recieve a review from you before so thank you again for your time! I love feedback! Here's you're chapter...

**eighty9octane: **Don't be bitter . Just read. HEY that could be my new slogan whadda ya think? (LOL) AND YES it does indeed 'Kick' (S)

**Problem Child1: **The neck thing was actually for you (see AN) I LOVE quotes they rule. I love history, not sure if you do. When we studied French rev and England stuff I was in England with my parents in gr 11...good times, lots of history. Thank you for your well wishes for my husband, don't worry I got it! (l)

**ayla3baby: **Soooo I get the feelin' you want some kissing to happen?(L) Just so there's no misunderstanding...

**Gilmoregirl(Â ): **Annnnd the award for the most OMG's goes to ...you! Very pleased you 'love' it. I'll try and make you proud!

**andi: **well you'll just have to read and find out (s) but excellent idea!

**princetongirl: **Well thank you my dear I hope you continue to Love it (S)

**honeyluv: **I'm glad someone found that funny! When I wrote it I could totally see Emily's face too! pssst it's BLACK Adder not bladder adder..but I laughed really hard, that's a much funnier title! Finn kissage...well...(?)

**smile1: **Thank you! I thought he needed to be put in his place ...on the show sometimes she seems a little blind to his faults.

AN1: The reference about Logan's neck in ch 16 is dedicated to Problemchild1. So glad everyone enjoyed. And I would like to say that I in no way hate Logan or his looks I just like Finn better. (L)

AN2: Black Adder is from the creative genius of Rowan Atkinson (Mr. Bean) he plays deeply cynical and self-serving lineage of various Edmund Blackadders from the muck of the Middle Ages to the frontline of World War I. I think it's from the early 80's (not sure) There are about 5 dvd's or tapes. Just some more info!

* * *

This week's Quotes: 

"I have heard a few complaints over the years, but then I just killed whoever spoke up, and that was pretty much that." -Spike

"You pissed in the big man's chair? That's fantastic!"- Spike

"You're a wee, little puppet man!"- Spike

Anyone else have any favorite Spike quotes?

* * *

Chapter 17- Warms Your Heart Better Than Whiskey Rye 

Last time:

He shrugged off his coat and placed it around her shoulders. Water dripped from his hair and ran down his jaw. He looked her in the eyes and reached out his hand cupping her face gently and wiped droplets from her cheek. By this point Finn was also soaked through and Rory closed her eyes briefly as she nuzzled her face into his hand. When she opened her eyes she stared deeply into his, never breaking as she angled her face slightly and opened her mouth, pressing a kiss to his still open palm. Finn hazel eyes widen in surprise at her action but he looked down and started to move closer…..

Finn knew it. This was his chance. And no one was going to take it away from him, except the timely arrival of the limo pulling up and blasting it all to hell. Rory jumped back a bit startled and nervous, avoiding Finn's gaze as the door opened and the driver rushed out.

'Holy crap! Now what do I do? Finn…kissage….Finn…kissage…must resist desire to bolt! Okay just remain calm don't allow feet to run. Damnit! Have my feet always itched this bad to run after kissing or almost kissing?' Rory thought as she stared at her soaked feet and pondered her panicked inner monologue.

Finn held the door open for Rory.

"Ladies first."

'Son of a…. mother…. BLASTED…. STUPID….OH BLOODDY HELL!' Finn thought as he too entered the limo. Across from him sat Rory and Rick. Rory was studiously avoiding everyone and looking out the window. Rick was looking at Finn with questions all over his face.

"Soo I take it you two will want to go back to the Dorm as you're both soaked through." Commented Rick.

"Oh crap!" Rory groaned

"What?" Both males asked.

"I forgot my purse and coat at the wedding, with my keys."

"Can't Paris let you in?" Finn asked.

"No, she's away with Doyle for the weekend." She whined.

"Should we go back and fetched your things?" Rick asked trying to form a plan in his head quickly.

"No way am I going back there!"

"Stars Hollow then?" Finn suggested.

"No thanks the drama will just continue over there. I've resigned myself not to get involve this time." Rory vowed.

"Well then it's settled you go back with Finn to his dorm then. Get cleaned up, hang out, and watch movies." Rick informed the two of them of their set plans. The pair tensed slightly at the idea but could come up with any reasonable objections.

"You said Rory and I, what are you going to be doing mate?" Finn asked with one eyebrow raised. Even if Rory didn't notice a set up he sure as hell did, especially when it came from Rick.

"Well I'm not done partying for the evening and I think I'll going clubbing and meet some nice young ladies that hopefully want to show me around town…'til late morning." He finished with a devilish grin.

"And why exactly can't we come with you?" Finn asked with suspicion.

"Well I can't exactly be seen with you lot can I? You look like a pair of bloody drowned rats." Rick smirked, he knew Finn was on to him, but damned if he cared. Sometimes he just had to do what was in his friend's best interest, even if it made Finn uncomfortable.

Rory had returned her interest towards the uninteresting scenery passing outside. Eventually they approach the Yale campus, and then outside Finn's Dorm. The two exited the limo and prepared to make a mad dash for cover. Rick grabbed Finn's arm on the way out.

"Your welcome. Don't bugger it up." He warned in a low voice. Rick leaned out the door and reached out his hand for the handle he gave them a toothy grin and waved as he shut the door. Rory and Finn rushed off towards the door. Although Rory was recovered she still didn't think it was a great idea to stand in the pouring rain.

They entered Finn's room breathing heavier then usual from the sprint, which was quite difficult for Rory in her heels. Rory was pretty sure her clothes were ruined and she was even more unimpressed when she stepped in a mud puddle. Finn led her to the bathroom and showed her where everything she would need was. Finn left the anxious situation and began to remove his shoes, suite jacket, and tie. Next he started unbuttoning his shirt and pulling off his cuff links. It was then he heard Rory.

"Ow….son of a…ow!"

After Finn had left the bathroom Rory removed her jacket, and unbuttoned her shirt tossing them on the floor leaving her dressed in a white tank. She glanced in the mirror and gasped at her ruined makeup and quickly began to wash the remnents off her face, so as not to do a remarkable imitation of a horror movie. Feeling slightly better, she then grimaced at the mess her hair was in. She searched for one of the many bobbi pins holding her hair up and pulled.

"Ow…son of a…ow!" She shouted.

Finn knocked on the door.

"You alright in there luv?"

She opened the door blinking back tears.

"No. " She replied in a small voice. "Apparently hairspray plus bobbi pins plus rain equals cement hair and much pain."

Finn chuckled at her pout.

"Do you need some help?"

"Yes."

Finn entered the bathroom and faced Rory, her back to the mirror. Finn patted the vanity behind her.

"Hop up."

She complied with his request but getting a bit nervous as she realized Finn's shirt was hanging wide open and she felt a little on the bare side in her tank top.

"Here tilt your head down." Said Finn as he tried to suppress a gulp. He was getting less certain by the minute of what he should do and how he should act. He had been sending signals for a while but being in these circumstances now was making him edgy and less confident then he usually projected.

Rory stared down at her hands folded in her lap. She began mulling over the past few weeks in her head and was surprised that her friendship with Finn had been that, only a few weeks long. For some reason she had felt it had been much longer then that. She thought about what a good friend he was and all the kindness he'd shown her over the time they'd spent together. Also how awful she felt when they weren't speaking after the fight, the butterflies she got when he smiled at her, and the way he danced with her made the area around her heart warm. Then there was The Kiss. Well, the almost kiss. Did she want him to kiss her? Did she find him attractive? Well that last one was a stupid question. How did he feel? About a million and one questions where going through Rory's head at that moment and she searched for answers to some of them.

Finn, meanwhile, searched diligently for bobbi pins in Rory's hair, gently untangling them. He was trying hard not to think about anything but the task at hand.

"Finn?" Rory asked in a tiny voice.

"Yeah luv?" He asked while not taking his eyes away from his task.

"We almost kissed didn't we? I mean, outside, outside…before… the limo pulled up."

Finn took in a breath, not knowing how this was going to turn out for him, clearing his throat.

"Possibly…"

"Finn… I know we're friends but I.." She mumbled the last bit looking back down at her hands.

"I'm sorry didn't catch that last part." He stated as calmly as he could still not meeting her eyes and pulling out another pin.

"I uh, I," she was really starting to get nervous and was sure babbling would ensue shortly. Finn still was searching for pins. At her signs of stuttering he pulled out the last one. He turned, placed the pin on the counter, and positioned his hands on either side of her bending a little at the waist to look directly at her.

"Luv?" He murmured taking his finger and lifting her chin up. Whatever either one of them was about to say was completely forgotten as his hazel eyes caught hers. The backs of his fingers brushed against her cheek and he watched entranced the trail they made across her skin. He tilted his head to the side and flickered his eyes to look at her expression. Questions and uncertainty where shown on his face as he tried to find some semblance of resolution on hers. He dipped his head down to capture her lips in a soft kiss. The kiss was almost chaste in it's intent but left hearts in both partakers pounding and breathing a bit difficult to accomplish as they parted. Finn imparted a dazed, but brilliant smile, while Rory gave a nervous giggle. Subtly trying to scoot herself closer to the edge of the vanity and, thus, closer to Finn. Her hand touched his wrist, as he moved it to her waist, and trailed it up his arm. Her other hand rested lightly on his collar pulling him closer towards her in a silent request. He moved in again kissing her top lip, gradually adding pressure and then slowly moved to her bottom lip. His kiss was unhurried and worshipful, taking his time to enjoy the uncomplicated act of kissing the girl he liked. The intensity of the kiss built but the pace of it didn't increase. Mouths unlocked to make way for tongues to meet and linger in their new acquaintance. They both pulled back to catch breath and stared at each other in surprise. Rory's eyes shone with brightness, her cheeks showed a flush of colour, and her lips were slightly swollen from recent endeavours. Rory realized she wouldn't be able to ignore or deny the warm feeling that surrounded her heart was a result of beingaround Finn.

Finn was happier then he had been in a long time and was determined to make his new feelings of bliss continue. Rory was the first to speak, never liking silences in situations of this nature.

"So we just…"

"Yeah."

"And then we…"

"Yeah." Finn smile started to grow at her adorable ramblings. He was completely smitten.

"And it was REALLY…"

"Yeah." Finn's face was threatening to crack under his smile.

"Is that all your going to say?" Asked an exasperated Rory, her hand unknowingly stroking the skin over his heart as he pulled her closer.

AN3: Bet you thought I wasn't going to have them kiss after the limo incident didn't ya?huh? Be honest.

AN4: This is my first fic and thus my first kiss scene. How'd I do? (shudder)


	18. The Great Shampoo Duel

**Carlyn: **You are incrediably sweet! Thank you for the words of encouragement. I do have a few more ideas for this story, and if you have any you'd like to suggest...I'd love to hear them! And I'm not so sure about some of your other compliments...heee hee they make me blush, seriously this is the first thing I've written in years.

**emerem: **Thank-you oh and I got a 'yummy'... and you are very welcome my dear I hope to keep you happy as with all of my readers!

**Pocahontas83: **That's too funny I can picture you yelling "NO!" at your computer...it's ok I do that sometimes too(L) hopefully not in public (L)Thank-you I was soo stressed about trying to find the right words for the kiss scene and I didn't know what to do...oh it was so worry-some! Yeah Finn totally owes Rick, and don't worry he'll be back until next chapter as will possibly Logan (cue ominious music)I'm thrilled the kiss made you happy I do aim to please! And as I'm happily married to man with the most beautiful big blue eyes ever(cept when he gets a black eye from stray pucks and hockey sticks...then not so pretty lol) you may have Finn...I just like to write about him and think he's pretty.(l) Although you may have to fight the others for him !(L) And I happen to enjoy hearing your so-called nonsense!

**Alicia Jo: **Oh god! Who doesn't love spike? huh? Great picks for quotes by the way..loved em! See not soo evil and you finally got some action out of the two...I know, I know...about bloody time! (L)

**Mrs.Williamthebloody: **SAAAWWWEEEETT name! I love that quote and that episode of buffy...so funny! Glad you liked the chapter! Thanks for the review(S)

**Clio: **Hooked eh? well think of all the evil I could accomplish now? hee hee just teasing. See more updates and I would never be all evil and leave you hangin'...thats soooo unlike me...(looks around with much false innocence)

**Gilmoregirl(Â ): **Ah yes..what will Lowgy do when he finds out?what will Rory do? The plot thickens!(L)

**TJ6: **Yes talking after a first kiss can be sooo akward...I was aiming for cute! And thank-you for loving the fic ...means a ton to me to have so much support!

**jracklesfan77: **Oh man you make me sound like a drug dealer!(LOL) we'll have to start FFA aka FanFic Anon...and NO YOUR bloody fantastic!(L) sorry have a slight case of being a dork right now...

**eighty9octane: **Oh boy howdy! In love? Favorite?Checked all the boxes?Aw shucks you shouldn't have! I feels the love! (LOL) thank-you so much I'm thrilled silly which is actually much diferent then my usual silly! Oh and awesome spike quotes..I think the last one is one of my favs.

**IndieGirl: **Thank-you kindly and I think that next year they should have Rory's new love interest be Finn...but then again I'm a little bias!

**Problem Child1: **Here's a crash course in Canadian history...there were some settlers and some guy name louis riel started a short revolt...until he got hung shortly afterwards...THhhhheee END..oh ps some wacky Prime Ministers in between...now you can miss that afternoon if they teach you canadian history (L) And I soo love English History ..my dad's english I want to go back there with my dad within the next year or two and see more stuff! Again thanks for all the help!

**ayla3baby: **sweet but evil..hmm yup I'm a walkin' talkin'contradiction And really haven't we all at one time had those thoughts in our head?(S)

**Lisa:**Weellll...I could always kill Logan off ...?Perhaps I could do it in an amusing manner so that no one would really care...I'm just kidding but no worries Rick not this chapter butt he will be in thenext one!

**princetongirl : **More romance ..comin' right up! And Drama...well I'll try and work some in for you!(S)

**Mae: **Thank you and I hope you continue to enjoy it...sucks no ch7...it was a good one! (S)

**andi: **Simple. Direct. I like it! (L)

Sorry I know there's alot of AN's and stuff, but I do like to hear from everyone and thank them!

* * *

This week's Quotes: 

"Tact is just sayin' stuff that's not true, I'll pass." Cordelia

"We just saw the zebras mating! Thank you, very exciting... -Xander

It was like the Heimlich, with stripes!"-Willow

"Don't be ridiculous. Martha Stewart isn't a demon. She's a witch. Nobody could do that much decoupage without calling on the powers of darkness." -Anya**

* * *

**

**Special Author's Note:**Okay guys listen up..I've got a **new fic** coming...Yes it's a PDLD!I've already written a few chapters. I'm really excited about this one, I've been just dying to write this one for a month or so now...so here's your short preview...

**The Importance of NOT Being Inebriated:**

Spoilers for The Party's Over (Episode 5.8)

Pairing PDLD Finn Rory

Starts in fall of 2003 (1st year of Yale for Rory) Then jumps forward to "The Party's Over". It has a 'special' twist for PDLD lovers.

AN: This story has a "T" possibly "M" rating for safety's sake. Also for those who read The Overly Theatrical Mr. Finn, Finn in this story will not be the same exact character. You have been warned!

**COMING SOON... **Expected post date: Thursday May 19th or Friday May 20th

**

* * *

**

Chapter 18- The Great Shampoo Duel

Last Time:

"Is that all your going to say?" Asked an exasperated Rory, her hand unknowingly stroking the skin over his heart as he pulled her closer….

"Nope." He grinned as he pulled her in for a playful, yet melting kiss, brushing his lips teasingly over hers. The outcome of the kiss led Rory to give an involuntary shiver.

"Well that and you must be bloody freezing. How 'bout I start the shower for you and you can wash your cement hair, luv." His smile was still firmly in place.

"Uggghh…that means I have to raise my arms and..and scrub….that sounds like an awful lot of work…and I'm feeling particularly lazy and tired without proper motivation…" She finished with an exaggerated sigh and slumped her shoulders forward.

"Oh is that all that's holding you back? Well have you ever heard of 'The Intoxicated Aussie's Shower'?" He asked Rory as he turned his back and started the shower going, adjusting to the right temperature. "Hey did you know you still have your heels on?"

Rory flopped her head down and looked at her feet. "Too lazy, too much bending involved." She pouted.

"Give us your feet luv." Finn reached downed and pushed up one of Rory's pant legs as he began to work on the ankle strap of her shoe. He tossed first one over his shoulder with a smirk and then followed it with her other one. All the while looking at her with a glint in his eyes.

"So what exactly is 'The Intoxicated Aussie's Shower'?" Rory asked.

"I thought you'd never ask!" He laughed and made the pretence of helping her off the vanity. Well, he may have helped her off the vanity, but it was doubtful she was expecting to be tossed fully clothed into the shower. She stood there in shock while he laughed holding his sides, hunched over. It was possibly his sense of humour that put women off in the past but, Rory had been raised by Lorelai Gilmore. That meant you recover quickly so you can extract revenge just as swiftly. So as Finn was hunched over laughing hardily at Rory, she was slowly reaching behind her for the shampoo bottle and uncapped it as quietly as possible. And, when he least expected it she took aim and shot at him a cascade of shampoo, into his almost dry hair and down the back of his white shirt. Finn bolted up with a jump and stared at her wide-eyed and mouth open in surprise.

"I can believe you just DID that!" He said in a quiet and yet awed voice through her laughter. Finn had met his match and she was standing before him in his shower, fully clothed and drenched through, laughing her head off. Finn peeled off his shirt and cringed as shampoo ran down his back, for some reason shampoo in mostly dry hair and mostly dry skin was an unpleasant feeling. He started laughing at the irony of the situation; He'd definitely found his girl, his equal. Not many could go with him from a romantic, steamy moment to one of out and out hysterics and lunacy. And he loved it.

He reached up to his face and wiped the shampoo that was sliding down his cheek with his hand. Before Rory realized, a gob of shampoo hit her in the centre of her stomach and began to dissipate with the spray of the showerhead. Her mouth dropped open and shaped into an 'O' as her eyes widened comically, and THEN the fight was on! Finn had retrieved his own bottle of shampoo and the two were giggling at the absurdity of the battle as they ended up coating the bathroom and themselves in the soapy, yet fresh scented, shampoo. Eventually when no more 'artillery' for the battle was left, Rory allowed partially clothed Finn to step into the shower to rinse off as part of the treaty. Rory watched as Finn rinsed the suds from his hair and swallowed a lump in her throat at a few inappropriate thoughts running through her mind.

"Hey Rory do you want me to finish the job on your hair?" He asked, privately amused when he caught her staring.

"Really? Sure, it's been such a long day. Plus I feel a serious case of lazy coming over me." She shrugged. Finn laughed as he slid his fingers into her hair and began working the hairspray out. Rory shut her eyes and relaxed, letting Finn move her around where needed. She sighed contentedly and sleepily as she thought about her Aussie. He made her feel happier then she had in a long while. She felt like she belonged, with Finn and his absolutely absurd antics.

"All done! I'll just hop out and let you finish up. I'll bring you in some clothes to borrow."

"Finn." She turned around.

"Yes?"

"Thank you." Rory threaded her arms around his neck, raising herself on her toes to kiss him languorously. Opening her mouth to lick his upper lip and then suck on his fuller bottom lip. Finn clasped his hands on her hips and tugged her urgently to him, participating actively in the kiss. A few moments passed and the reluctantly broke apart.

"You are more then welcome, hell feel free to thank me anytime!" He smiled down at her.

"You do realize you have to actually do things that warrant a 'thank-you'."

"It's noted." He replied with an arched eyebrow and exited the bathroom pulling the curtain back to give Rory some privacy. He came back in briefly with a small selection of clothes for her to borrow and placed them on a clean surface. When Rory came out of the bathroom she had a pair of Finn's sweats on and a t-shirt, both were about five sizes too big. Finn was already pulling out the couch to sleep on and had changed into shorts. Rory in vain tried to stifle a yawn.

"Tired?"

"Oh god yes!"

"Yeah," He sighed and nodded his head. "Making out with me will tired a girl out." And no sooner had the words come out of his mouth, then a pillow came flying at his head. Rubbing his head at the spot it contacted he turned to Rory. "Wot? I thought the kissing went very well?" He said with a mock sulk, sticking out his lower lip.

"Yes Finn it went VERY well. I look forward to many more similar occurrences." She reassured him.

"Well, alright then. Ah.. why don't you take the bed and we'll talk more about making out in the morning. Yeah? Oh maybe you could tell me about some of your naughty dreams too. That would be fabulous!" He teased, which earned him another pillow to the head and giggle from Rory's direction as he pouted once more.

"Good night Finn." Rory said in melodic tone.

"G'nite luv." He returned.

"Rory?" He asked after a minute or two had gone by.

"Hmmm?"

"I think you got shampoo in my ear." Rory chuckled and shook her head.

"Go to sleep Finn." She mumbled as she burrowed into the covers, enjoying the fact they smelled uniquely like Finn and leaving her with extremely pleasant dreams.

AN: Thanks to ProblemChild1 for all your help!


	19. The Crash and Burn of a Miscreant

AN: Okay so I totally suck for taking this long to update..."Bad ReeseAnn!" It's been a heck of a month but the next updates I will try and stay focused on The Overly Theatrical Mr. Finn...if that's alright with everyone? Also I'll try and keep my thanks to everyone shorter since I got a frickin' lot of reviews...I LOVE IT! Okay moving on...

**Alicia Jo:** Yeah sorry I don't write smut...but man IF I did...YEEEHAAA (LOL) Great Oz quote, mines still "No one deserves a mime." or something like that. Sorry to hear about the wisdom teeth...ouch! You have my deepest sympathies. Okay and seriously...Spike movie? (squeal) I can't wait for his new album!

**jmarit17: **Thank you so much I hope I don't let you down in this chapter!

**Mae: **Thank you. I agree very cute!

**Problem Child1: **I always did love their lines very funny and congrats on the good grades, thankyou also for your help and input. And yes lets all take a moment to re-live the shampoo fight...

**honeyluv: **Glad you liked...yup nothing like good CLEAN fun...(wink)(LOL)

**Cheri: **Way cool, my biggest fan eh? that's sooo cool ...aannnd I hope you didn't have to scream at your computer for too long (ducks and hides) sorry for the long time between updates! honest!

**Gilmoregirl: **Thank you, don't worry Logan's in this chapter..(cue evil laughter) and yeah, Rory, that lucky girl! (S)

**eighty9octane: **Oh send me money...I like money.(S) (L) Yeah soap in the ear is bad...ouch! And what's Hogtown? I'm getting a visual that's probably not quite right...

**crissy: **Thank-you! (S)

**ayla3baby: **Thank-you I was hopin' you'd like the other one!

**smile1:** I was hoping I got that right Thanks!

**Pocahontas83: **Thanks! So Rick and Logan are in this chapter...although I think I like Colin the best in this chapter...I don't know why... Yeah my husband loves to play hockey...too much if you ask me and it's a darn shame the NHL is on strike...NOT! sorry bitterness. Hope you like this chapter too!

**TJ6: **Thank-you I do try and when did we burn down the whitehouse? ...Man I must have missed that afternoon in class...crap!(LOL)

**Michaelover101: **Hope I don't get you in trouble with the not paying attention in class and instead reading my story...ahhh your not missing anything important...(LOL)Here's to another disruptive chapter! Thanks for reading!

**Druzilla: **Thanks! and yeah I agree Tristan is better then Logan, but Logan is still way better then Dean...don't even get me started...

**Kyizi: **REch16: God I love that quote, Mr. Bean is a genius!REch18: Yeah I had some lazyiness issues what can I say?

**jracklesfan77: **Really? Thank-you that's so sweet. Epic proportions? (gulp) gee thanks no pressure! (L)Um maybe wait on the pizza until they go on the first date? I'm not sure this chapter has reached the level of "pizza" good...(LOL)

**crash&burn: **I Rock? Really? I had no idea.(L) Hey I just realized this chapter title is soooo YOU(L) And I'm thrilled silly you like my other story! It may be awhile before we get a new update for it by hang in there I'm going to try and finish this one off...maybee(?)

**Emily: **(blushing) Thank you so much...I'm not sure how jealous you want Logan...I hope it doesn't dissapoint...and you want jealousy...well that may come up in my other story when I get back to it (wink pssst that's a hint) We will have to see...

**Forensic Photographer711: **Thank you I am amazed that people are still liking this story and you read it all in one sitting ...Wow! And I can't take that much credit for Finn being awesome...he just is! (LOL)

AN2: Okay that was me keeping it short...yeaaaaah. So I'll be honest I had a little bit of writters block but you can thank listening to Matt Dusk's ballad version of the Beatles Please Please Me. I had it on repeat the whole time writting this chapter. So what helps all of you when you have writters block? Any slower songs I should listen to? What do you guys do?

* * *

This Week's Scene: 

**SPIKE**: Fuss, fuss. The thing was about to strike. It was on your back. What was I supposed to do?

(Spike has apparantly rammed a sword right through Angel to kill a demon bug on his other side. The sword, and the demon bug, are still stuck to Angel as he walks around, bitching)

**ANGEL**: Ask me to turn around.

**SPIKE**: Heat of battle. There wasn't time.

**ANGEL**: You just like stabbing me.

**SPIKE**: I—I'm shocked, shocked that you'd say that. I much prefer hitting you with blunt instruments.

**ANGEL**: You know, we only asked you along 'cause we felt sorry for you.

**SPIKE**: If it weren't for me, you'd be bug food, so stop winging.

**FRED**: Angel?

**ANGEL**: Ah, I'll be all right.

**FRED**: No, I just want the bug. It's in pretty good shape, and I'd like to take it back to the lab. I always like a new specimen.

From Angel the last season

* * *

Chapter 19- The Crash and Burn of a Miscreant 

Rory woke the next morning slowly. Her head was snuggled warmly into a pillow that was not hers. Taking in a silent breath she recognized the familiar scent beneath her cheek. Not having opened her eyes, she had the sudden sense of being watched.

"You know you're kinda cute when you're fake sleeping." Finn voice broke the silence.

Rory didn't need to open her eye's just yet she could already see Finn's amused smile in her minds eye. When she did open her eyes she came face to face with a slightly dishevelled Finn with the exact amused smile she had pictured. She smiled in return, which just made his grow.

"Wow, I think this may me the first time I've ever smiled first thing in the morning without the aid of coffee." She finished by sitting back against the headboard.

"Well I am flattered! But I can't say as I'm all that surprised when you have such a fine specimen as my self to wake up to." He teased, which earned him the last pillow chucked in his direction. Finn ducked in a dramatic fashion as if she had thrown a grenade. From his position behind the couch he called truce and promised to run out and bring coffee back with him, after all they had to mark the occasion of her first smile without being sufficiently drugged with caffeine at an early hour.

Shortly after Finn's departure Rory heard sounds coming from the common/ kitchen room. She tiptoed across the room to open the door a splinter's width and peaked through, she could see clearly without being noticed. Logan and Colin sat on the couch and Rory, from her position, could hear parts of the conversation.

"So how'd it go with reporter girl last night?" Colin asked as he sat keeping his eyes glued to the television. Logan cleared his throat as he prepared for response.

"Yeah, it went well, but she seems to have developed a nasty habit of wanting to pity Finn by sticking up for him. I gotta tell you it's really starting to displease me." Logan said stressing the words 'displease' as he grimaced. "And to top it off he brought that underprivileged friend of his. But no worries I'm sure she'll see the light soon." He finished with a self-satisfied air.

"Please man you know I prefer the term 'Insignificant Impoverished Servant Boy'! Now tell me about the details of your night with the lovely, and not so chaste Francesca." Colin smirked.

Having heard all this Rory couldn't with all the fiber of her being let those butt-faced miscreants get away with putting down Finn and Rick like that. Her sense of loyalty demanded she do something to show Logan she most defiantly did not belong to him in any way shape or form. She looked in the mirror beside the door she was peeping through and took in her appearance in Finn's clothes. Some adjustments needed to be made. An evil grin on her face and a twinkle in her stunning blue eyes emerged. Having made the needed modifications she opened the door and walked into the other room. Both boys looked up from the television expecting to see Finn. Now normally Rory Gilmore was a very shy modest sort of girl, unless it came to retribution. There she stood in the doorway hair, beautifully tousled and untamed in Finn's shirt that just covered and nothing else. Logan choked on his water he just had sipped causing him to sputter in disbelief.

"Dude if that's the pity Finn's finding I need to find a way to corner that market!" Colin laughed. Logan finally managed to get himself under control enough to speak.

"Well Ace, this is a new development. Staying the night and sleeping in Finn's clothing." He said dryly.

"Finn's clothing?" Rory asked doing her best Francesca impression and smiling evilly on the inside.

Logan's face turned a deeper shade as he tightened his jaw in response.

"So I suppose you always wear shirts that say ' If You Think I'm Sexy Now, You Should Hear My Accent!'?"

"Um no?" She said playing up dimness and looking down at her shirt giggling. "OH yeah…" Rory gave her best unapologetic shrug and then looked up as the dorm room door opened. In came Finn struggling with coffee and several bags of food.

"Oh great you brought us breakfast, I'm starved!" Colin said enthusiastically while Logan pouted on the couch, only slightly perking up at the mention of food.

"What? Huh? Oh sorry mates I only got food for Rory."

"Right yeah like she could possibly eat all that food." Logan assumed sceptically.

"You mean you've never seen her in action?" Finn asked as he set down the bags and coffee. Rory squealed with delight and Logan and Colin watched as she launched herself at a delighted Finn. Rory, forgetting the other two were even in the room, showed her gratitude by attacking Finn's lips hungrily. It wasn't until she heard sounds made by Colin she realized they weren't alone. Colin was doing an excellent impersonation of a plane crash, starting with the whistle and ending with an impacting blast.

"And Huntzburger crashes and burns for the first time trying to get the girl." Colin commented after his impression, laughing his head off at his friend. "Sorry dude you just look really funny when you lose."

"Well maybe you should photograph it because it won't happen again." Logan grumbled under his breath.

Rory and Finn pulled apart and smiled shyly at each other while they collected the food and beverages. They left Colin and Logan behind and returned back to Finn's room, where Rory commenced massacring the bags of food. It was extraordinary sight to see a girl that tiny eat her weight in food in one sitting.

"So I guess it's a good thing I ate before coming back with provisions?" Finn laughed.

"Yeah it's usually best to go with your gut instinct." She giggled back. They both shared a longer then usual smile at one another, being interrupted by a quick knock and someone entering made them both jump a little from surprise.

In walked Rick with his suit pants and rolled up sleeves of his dress shirt and a smirk firmly planted on his face, making one legitimately assume he had been up to no good the previous night. He glanced at the pair occupying the couch.

"Have a good night children?" He asked over his shoulder as he made his way to the bathroom.

"Yeah it was pretty uneventful. How 'bout yourself?" Finn called after him.

Rick walked into the bathroom and walked out less then a second later. He had a frown of confusion written across his face and his hands were in a gesture of describing some untold scene from the bathroom, as his mouth was open trying to relate the reality of his findings. Rory stared back at him with wide innocent eyes and hands folded primly on her lap. Finn pressed his lips together and was looking at something absolutely fascinating on the ceiling to his right.

"There…appears…to be a slight….ah, situation in the loo." Rick informed hitching his thumb in said direction. Finn cleared his throat and continued to sheepishly ignore the other two in the room.

"Really?" Rory asked with all the blamelessness of a newborn lamb.

"Yeah. Really." Rick replied covering his mouth in contemplation arching his eyebrow. "Right then. Might I suggest the two of you clean up your bloody mess you've made in there so I can take my shower."

"I have NO idea what you're talking about." Rory alleged while shaking her head. Rick crossed his arms and stared her down, until Finn finally snorted and fell into all out laughter.

"That's it you two, off you go!" Rick commanded leaving no room for argument as the pair got up of the couch. Rory swatted at Finn.

"I hope you're happy!" She glared through her smile. "We almost got away with it and you had to totally blow it! Way to be conspicuous!" She complained. Finn shrugged in an act of contrition and tried to hide his smile.

"Do you have ANY idea how hard it's going to be to clean shampoo out of carpet?" She groaned having once before had the privilege.

* * *

I asked Problem Child for some help on slogans for Finn's T-shirt in this chapter and she had some really good ones but they were too long for me to fit in (dangit!)so here's my favorite of all of them

Swedish Mafia, efficient but deadly:

They soffocate some foes under huge piles of plastic balls. Others, they dispatch by filling them to bursting with tiny meatballs, or with an Allen key to the jugular. They protect their gun racks with washable slipcovers. They fill their homes with what appear to be pricey electronics but which are, upon closer inspection, merely lightweight props. They'll map out a criminal job for you, complete with helpful pictograms, but you'll have to assemble it yourself.

They're the Swedish Mafia: Efficient But Deadly.

(LOL)

* * *

AN3: So Here's a shameless plug for my other story The Importance of NOT Being Inebriated... Read it if you haven't already. 


	20. Telephone, Telegram, TeleRory

**eighty9octane:** Thank-you...and how did I not know that!

**NateBran: **Oh thanks and yes I will try and get my butt in gear and write some more! Thanks also for the comment about The Importance of Not Being Inebriated.

**Michaelover101: S**peaking of distracting...here's the next chapter! and ...also I have no idea!

**BLiberalQuestionAuthority:** I'm kinda fence sitting with Logan on the show right now...I just like Finn too much...it can't be helped.

**jmarit17: **Thank-you I loved writting that scene and if having Logan means having Finn then bring Logan on in season 6! And I know I have to get writting for my other story too..grrrr stupid lack of time!

**Poetic Angelica: **Excellent...you were meant too! (LOL)

**Druzilla: **The less said about Dean the better! Also you can thank Problem Child for the swedish mofia thing.

**ayla3baby: **BOY am I with you on that one!

**smile1: **Thank you I'm touched. (S)

**honeyluv: **I love those quote! so funny...I may use them...

**Kyizi: **(L) Your not the only one who liked that one!(S)

**Problem Child1: **Aww thanks! I so want that shirt too...I think sometimes they have gil. girls quote on shirts on e-bay.

**Gilmoregirl: **Okay soooo sorry about the not updating soon...(ducks and hides) sorry!

**Alicia Jo: **Not insane...just truthful. I love that scene...spike sooo rules!

**jordan: **Re11: thanks I try

**Kylie1403: **Very cool...I aim to please...so who knows?

**gannonsgrl: **Really? ...thanks, it's my very first fic...check out my other fic The Importance of NOT Being Inebriated.

**coffeeaddict14: **Rory and Finn give me inspiration...what can I say?

**Chelsey: **Yes I will! (S)

**TJ6: **Wow, learn somethin' new every day! And honestly, who doesn't love OZ? huh? who?

**StreetRacinChiki: **Yes I also love him...that's why I like to write him...he's so funny...

**nancerz-: **Thank-you kindly, I'll try!

**AN**: I know I'm horrible with the updates lately..but I'm so close to pulling my hair out, I'm so busy. I'm soooo sorry!

* * *

This Week's Quotes: 

"Well, we could grind our enemies into talcum powder with a sledgehammer, but, gosh, we did that last night. Hey, I got a plan: how 'bout miniature golf."- Xander

"Alright, but if you come across the army of zombies, can you page us before they eat your flesh?"-Xander

"I laugh in the face of danger. Then I hide until it goes away."- Xander

"What's going on here? People are going all Felicity with their hair."- Xander

Thank honeyluv for her help with the lasttwoquotes!

* * *

Chapter 20- Telephone, Telegram, TeleRory 

"Hello?" Lorelai asked groggily.

"Hey Mom, you sound tired." Rory stated over the phone.

"Well yes that is a consequence of lack of sleep." she replied somewhat amused.

"So…"

"So?" Lorelai asked back secretly grinning from ear to ear.

"So what happened after all the drama last night? Is Luke okay?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?" She asked impatiently.

"Well…"

"Well what? Stop throwing around one word answers to my questions!" She charged on the edge of complete exasperation.

"Okay. I can't help if my mind is a little slow in the morning before coffee." Lorelai whined.

"Oh man this must be big! You never sleep in 'til the afternoon usually major coffee deprivation kicks in around 10:00. So spill!"

"Okay, okay I get the point! Well after I chased after Luke, I explained desperately that your father is crazy and we ended up in some intense discussion."

"AH HA, I see would that be another word for fight?"

"Maybe things got a little heated, but then everything calmed right down."

"Really when did that happen?"

"Hmmmm lets see…. about a second of two after I declared my undying love?"

"YOU WHAT?"

"That's too funny! Luke had the same reaction!" She giggled.

"Wow this is huge!"

"Wait there's more."

"More?"

"Yeah…"Lorelai could barely contain her excitement anymore. "Luke proposed!" She finished with a squeal.

"Oh. My. God."

Rory joined her mother in her delighted happiness and started talking excitedly about preparations for the Big Day. It had been decided that Lorelai would announce to her parents her engagement at the next Friday Night Dinner, after they returned from their honeymoon. Rory was debating whether or not to bring Finn into the mix, she really did want him there, but was saddened by the fact they had yet to define their relationship and bringing him into a situation as delicate as Friday Night Dinner would be akin to feeding him to the lions. She sighed, as she thought to herself in the quiet solitude of her room, wondering when Finn would ask her out. This second guessing had proved stressful and finally met it's breaking point when she picked up the phone, trying to sort through all her sudden uncertainty.

" 'Ello?"

"Finn." She greeted shortly.

"Rory." He mimicked with a trace of humour.

"So what's going on?" She asked with directness.

"Well… Rick's chucking peanuts at the ceiling fan, trying to catch them in his mouth as they fly in all directions off the blades…."

"Two points!" Rory heard yelled in the background.

"It bloody well is not you cheater! Don't be thinkin' just cause I'm on the phone I wouldn't notice!"

"I do NOT Cheat!" Rick shouted indignantly in the background. Finn snorted in disbelief.

"I think the question is WHEN do you NOT cheat?"

Rory couldn't quite make out the answer, but deemed it mustn't have been very polite.

"Bloody cheater." Finn mumbled under his breath. "So you wanted to talk to me?" He asked as he left Rick to continue the conversation more privately.

"Only if you're done practicing for The Most Amazing Show on Earth routine." She commented dryly.

"Yeah, but don't blame me it's always a 3-ring circus when Rick comes to town."

He replied back laughing heartily at his own joke.

"Are you done?" She asked trying not to betray her smile in her voice; after all she had a purpose in calling.

"Yes quite, my beautiful and intelligent girl."

"Are you sucking up now because you can tell I'm annoyed?"

"Possibly. But I intend to take that secret to my greave." He teased.

"And since when am I YOUR girl? Hmm? You haven't even had the decency to ask me if I'll be your girl. How very cave man of you Finn." She said and started laughing, but honestly wondering what his reaction would be. Finn was silent for a moment but thehe cleared his voice.

"Rory, I like you, a lot…. what with the kissing and all…I'd really like it if you'd consider seeing me exclusively. There I've said it. I'd like you to be my girlfriend."

"Are you ripping off 'About A Boy'?"

"Maybe. But you still haven't answered the question." He stated seriously.

"Yeah, I 'd like that." She finally answered shyly. Finn could almost see her blush over the phone.

"Brilliant!" He exclaimed.

"Are you still ripping off that movie?" She giggled.

"Yes. Now as celebration I think it only fitting you allow your boyfriend to take you out on a date."

Rory gasped. "How do you know about me and Huge Jackman!" She exclaimed trying to get a rise out of Finn.

"Oh sweetheart, if only you were as funny as you thought you were!"

"Oooo that dark hair, chiselled looks, and the accent…" She swooned teasing him immensely.

"Ah I see now. I'll not be your replacement for Huge, darling!" He bellowed dramatically, trying in earnest not to laugh.

"How do you know I wasn't just referring to you just now?" She asked coyly.

"Well now THAT is a different matter, luv." He replied smirking happily.

"Now about THIS date. Where are you planning on taking me?"

"Oh no, after that bloody production you just made about Huge Jackman, you honestly think I'm going to tell you that? Hmmm?"

"Come on. Please?"

"Nope." He smiled.

"Hey! You weren't going to tell me from the beginning were you? You're just using that as an excuse!"

"Yes I am."

"Evil."

"Yes I am." He conceded. "SO Saturday 5:00pm."

"What makes you think I'll go with you?" She challenged.

'Um…. because I'm exotic?"

"You know, that excuse is wearing REAL thin."

"Oh I don't know you'd be surprised how often police officers find that pleasantly amusing."

"I highly doubt that. And now I don't feel guilty at all anymore telling you you're expected to come to the next Friday Night Dinner after Grandma and Grandpa's honey moon. Someone has to distract them when Mom announce her engagement to Luke."

"Wot? Your Mum's engaged?"

"Yeah. Did I forget to mention that? Stupid Rick and his distracting peanuts!"

At that Finn burst out in uncontrollably laughter.

"I'll be sure to tell him you find his 'peanuts' highly distracting." He informed her,greatly entertained.

"Oh shut up," she sighed. "I'm never going to live this down am I?"

"Probably not in this life-time luv."


	21. Behold: The Evil Gnome Empire

**Michaelover101: **Thanks. And I'm always up for a joke...as long as it's not on me! (L)

**ayla3baby: **That is tooo funny. I just made that up I didn't think people actually did that! (LOL)

**Poetic Angelica: **Thank you. And yes. Yes you did, but I never get tired of hearing it!

**Kylie1403: **Thanks doll! (S)

**Bethany Inc: **So pleased you like it...I wish I could laugh my butt off...nope, still there (sigh)

**jmarit17:** Of course I will I just need to get crackin' (L) or stop spending so much free time reading other fan fics, so dang addictive! (lol)

**princetongirl: **Thank you I hope this is soon!

**coffeeaddict14: **Yeah I agree...is it really her fault he's a crazy drunk? hmm is it?

**Alicia Jo: **I thought you'd like that. And great quotes...sooooo funny!

**Emily: **Thank you. I adore fluff too. I hope you aren't too sick, sorry to hear about that...and coolest? That's so sweet..you too! (S)

**nancerz-: **Well I will try to get more Rick and Colin before Rick has to return to the mother land!

**Skittles6:**Sorry about the shortness. But hey here's another chapter! (s)

**eighty9octane: **Oh.My God. That is soooo embaressing! I think you're the only one to tell me. Stupid spell check, that's the last time I use that dumb thing! (raises fist in anger toward spell check) "Damn you spell check! Damn You!"

**Lisa: **I should make a new slogan for my story, The Overly Theatrical Mr. Finn, It'll tickle your fancy!(l)..and I hope you didn't get into trouble for being late!

**Problem Child1: **Yeah that line reminds me somewhat of my brother and his crazy antics, perhaps I will write that into one of my stories sometime.

**joellekyle0712: **Thanks I will try!

**Kyizi: **Ohhh good point..and yes wouldn't we all...and through the magic of writting you can be! (LOL) Thanks for the review!

* * *

So I thought I'd do something different for the quotes this week. After all it does make sense, doesn't it? 

This Week's Quotes:

Mrs Kim: Go upstairs. Tea is ready. I have muffins -- no dairy, no sugar, no wheat. You have to soak them in tea to make them soft enough to bite but they're very healthy. So, how was school? None of the girls get pregnant and drop out?

Rory: So do you like cake?  
Dean: Excuse me?  
Rory: They make really good cake back there. It's very... round.

Rory: Wow, biblical insults. This is an advanced school.

Michel: To me you are the teacher in the Charlie Brown cartoon.

AN:Right now we are doing the 1st season, 3 episodes at a time.

* * *

Chapter 21- Behold: The Evil Gnome Empire 

After a week of bickering and trying to get Finn to give up any clues as to where he was taking her on Saturday, he finally surrendered. After much persuasion he gave her a hint as to what to wear.

"Preferably something with a little give to it."

"A little give?" She asked sceptically.

"Or a lotta give, your choice." He commented flippantly.

"Do you enjoy torturing me?" Pouted Rory.

"Yes. Very much." He said as he leaned in to capture her bottom lip between his own, giving her a quick, gentle caress.

"An' you can stick that lip out all you want, all it's gonna do is make me want to kiss it even more." He whispered and gazed into her eyes adoringly. She shook herself from her daze and smiled.

"So what on earth could we possibly be doing that requires me to wear clothing of a stretchy nature?" Arching her eyebrow at him. Finn raised his own in quick succession followed with an absolutely devilish grin.

"Wouldn't YOU like to know?"

"Yes damnit! That's why I'm asking!"

"It's a shame I'm not going to tell you." He replied in mock sympathy.

"Fine. But I'm warning you now, that if Saturday turns out to be anything of an athletic description, we are through!" She ranted with false threat.

"Oooo feisty, are you sure you're not into sports? I mean, with that aggressively scary disposition I could easily see turning into a competitive nature, you could go far."

"Argh!" She cried out. "Just pick me up at five."

Finn smirked; he really did love to get her riled up.

"See you tomorrow luv."

Rory paced nervously around the house. It had been agreed upon that he would pick her up in Stars Hollow. Lorelai sat on the couch smiling, giving the false pretence of reading Cosmo, as she watched her daughter move from one room to another.

Finally, putting aside her magazine she got up quietly and followed Rory out of the living room to the kitchen, then up the stairs, from there they went down the stairs and trailed into her bedroom. On the second loop to the kitchen, Lorelai grabbed a cup of coffee and made haste to catch up.

"Oh the next time we head past my room remind me to change my shirt. I spilled some of my drink trying to catch up to you."

Rory took a glance at her mother with a look of bewilderment.

"What ARE you doing?" She asked.

"I think the answer we need to establish is 'what are YOU doing?' I'm just along for the ride. However I think it might be more beneficial for the carpeting if we sit on the couch and stop trying to see how fast we can wear through the double pile wool fibres." Lorelai said with a cheerful smile. "Coffee?" She chirped.

"How long have I been pacing?" Rory asked with a trace of worry in her voice.

"Only about forty minutes?" She looked up in thought and glanced down at her watch. "Yes forty minutes, of which I've had the privilege of tagging along for the past ten."

Rory groaned. "What is my problem?"

"Well I'm going to take a shot in the dark and say…nerves?"

"Oh well that's helpful. This is Finn I shouldn't be nervous."

"Oh honey, nerves are a good thing. Look here is the chain; nerves equal spark equal chemistry equal to long lasting relationship, barring any horrendous tragedies…"

"Such as?"  
"Like…bad odour, or sleeping with stuffed Care bear at night, wearing an eye patch when it's needed, or wearing one when it's not needed, or a 39 year old male who's a closet spice girl fan, or that guy from Silence of The Lambs. I really could go on, but your date is here."

"You really are insane…wait Finn's here!"  
"Yup he just pulled up. Distraction thy name is Lorelai Gilmore the Second."

The doorbell rang a few moments later and with it Rory's eyes grew huge.

"What do I do now? I'm not ready!"

"Honey, first desist the spaz attack. Second you are ready, remember all the hours deciding on what to wear and they the endless minutes pacing through the house afterward. Trust me you're ready. Third answer the door and invite your young gentleman caller in so I can make embarrassing references to your childhood before you leave for your date."

Rory frowned. "Who says the word 'spaz' anymore? And shouldn't you answer the door? It seems very, I don't know 'unseemly' if I do."

"Who says 'spaz' anymore! Who says the word 'unseemly'?" Lorelai complained as she made her way towards the door to greet Finn.

"Hello?" Finn asked through the door sounding like he was lost at the bottom of a barrel. "You know I can hear you through the door, right? Could someone answer the door?….Your neighbours gnomes are freakin' me out. I swear all of them are staring at me…Oh god I just turned back around… I think one moved closer!" Finn finished in a distraught voice.

"Oh my god! He can hear through the door?" Whispered Rory loudly.

"Yes, I think we've established that. Please let me in I think the one with the tiny pick axe has it in for me!" Finn called through the door.

"Did we know this? That people could hear through the door?" Rory asked Lorelai.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure we did this once before." Lorelai said as she finally opened the door to reveal a wide-eyed, handsome Finn with a bouquet of flowers each for Lorelai and Rory.

"Aww how sweet of you Finn."

"Thank-you." Rory blushed, accepting her gift.

"Your welcome."

"So, exactly how does a gnome stare at you?" Lorelai asked.

"Don't ask me. I'll I know is that they are pure evil…with their staring and their plotting, and their seemingly-innocent-multi-million-dollar corporation. Like I'd bloody travel with them! Creepy lil' gnome popping up everywhere." Finn ranted.

"Ah yes, the evil gnome empire, yes I could see how this could be troublesome for you. But fear not Babettes gnomes only attack once every thirteen years, and because they're so tiny they only get away with a few bludgeonings." Lorelai reassured him.

"Yes it's very tragic the newspaper always puts cause of death as 'unknown' because 'gnome bludgeoning' would scare off the tourists." Piped up Rory.

"Sure mock the man with gnome fear." Pouted Finn.

"Yes I believe I read an article about that, scientists diagnose it as gnomaphobia, and are also looking into the fear of other lawn ornaments." Rory supplied.

"And on that note I think you two should get going on your date. Have fun kids." Lorelai instructed. With that the two walked out the front door, Rory loyally protecting Finn from the staring gnomes.


	22. A Marvellously Wonderful Time

**eighty9octane: **Thank-youI didn't know that but I once had my cousins house sit with me and I placed two gnomes in front of there closed door looking up at themand they freaked in the morning, true story and it's still funny! I can't help my gnome obsession. But phobias are scary...I have bird-a-phobia and I could go on but it's a LONG list!

**Alicia Jo: **Yeah I thougt it was funny too. And I really have to start watching that show!

**ElvenPrincess01: **No worrries, it happens to the best of us! And thank-you I don't know if the things I write are taken the way I mean them. And sad to say the Dinner is in chapter 24 I'm writing it right now...don't tell anyone(L)

**Poetic Angelica: **I hope he made you something good! I feel we should have breakfast three times at day...it is afterall the most important meal of the day...so why not have it 3 times? That and I love poor syrup on different foods.

**bonny: **Well thank you that's really sweet, and I'ma workin' on it! (S)

**Problem Child1: **Vaction equal LONG...with annoying 10 yr olds...ick! I LOVE that scene it's what made me love gnomes so much...it's the BEST part of the movie!

**applebee: **Thank you kindly!

**cosmopolitan: **Re ch 2:Yeah I don't do rogan ..sorry! but it's PDLD finn/rory. Re ch 21: Yup I'll try!

**princetongirl: **THANKS! (S)

**silver blood: **Re ch18: Too funny!

**Emily: **Yes., I admit it...I'm a chapter tease, and am currently seeking treatment, but I doubt it will do any good. (L) I believe this chapter is longer and I'll try and finish the fic by the end of August...maybe?

**Gilmoregirl7878: **Splendid! Happy you liked them.(S)

**smile1: **You are WAY too kind. When you think how few lines he's had on the show we PDLD writershave really just made up a lot of him.

**jmarit17: **Gnomes really are the best. Now on to the date!

**nancerz: **Thank you very much!

* * *

This week's quote will all be taken from one episode, one of my favorites: The Deer Hunters: 

Mrs. Kim: What's that? (points to Snickers in Lane's hand)  
Rory: (takes Snickers from Lane) oh, that's mine,

Mrs. Kim: That is chocolate covered death  
Rory with smug smile: With a creamy caramel center

Lane: You hit a dear?  
Rory: No I got hit by a deer I was at a stop sign  
Lane: Was it a four way stop?  
Rory: What does that matter?  
Lane: WellI dont know I dont know what to ask after you get hit by a deer.

PARIS: (whispers to Louise) Loser.

RORY: (turning around to her) And just what is wrong with you huh! You already have everything! You already have the grades and the status. What the hell is wrong with you that you have this constant need to be the biggest jerk in the entire world!

MAX: Ok, let's go.

RORY: Huh! What's ! What's up quippy! Why so silent? ...AND for the LAST time IT's RORY!(turning to yell at a laughing Tristan)

* * *

Chapter 22- A Marvellously Wonderful Time 

"What's this?" Rory asked as she looked around. Before her was dozens of brightly colored tents, some with stages adjoined to them. They were situated in Hartford's city square. The day was an usually hot one and the large fountain in the centre was bursting forth as the sun reflected off its mist creating subtle rainbows. Small children played and splashed at each other happily content in their games, as parents watched on. In the background the sounds of music flowed by, causing Rory to look up at Finn with a perplexed expression.

"Seriously what is this place?"

"Well luv, it's a Heritage Festival. Basically you stuff yourself with foods from around the world as you watch different performances of ethnic dance and music." Finn explained. He really hoped he got this right. Having a first date fall flat on its face before it really got started was not something he was particularly enthusiastic about. He searched her face to see if she was pleased but honestly was unable to decipher her expression.

"Oh. My. God!" She exclaimed. "You brought me to a food festival!" By this point Rory was jumping up and down from one foot to another, in an outstanding impression of a young child excited in a toy store. She launched herself at Finn with full force nearly knocking him head over heels. Finn embraced her back when he regained his balance.

"So…I take it you're delighted about the surprise?" Finn teased with a gleam in his eyes.

"Are you kidding me! This has to be the best idea for a date ever! Look… India, Greece, Japan, Italy, China, Ukraine, Mexico…" She sobered up and turned to Finn. "I think I've died and gone to heaven."

"What a relief and to think I was going to take you to play some god awful sport like racket ball." He ribbed.

"That's not funny." She commented sternly.

"… You could wear those spandex racket ball shorts and those cute little goggles…" He continued.

"Ewww…stop that! And besides don't they wear protective glasses now?…And why are we talking about this when there's food! All that food's not going to eat it's self you know!" She informed, linking her hand with his, pulling him along towards the great quantities of food in question.

"Okay we need to have a plan." Stated Rory as she viewed all the different tents.

"A plan?" Finn asked amused, cocking an eyebrow with interest.

"Yes. A plan. Without it we won't achieve the maximum effect."

"I see. So accomplish the most damage, make the biggest dent, cause the largest famine?"

"Finn, please. We don't joke about food, it's blasphemous."

Finn put his hand over his face covering his laughter.

"Oh Lord. I feeling this could be utterly terrifying." He said shaking his head, still laughing.

"Okay so first we hit appetizers and main courses in order of least spicy to most spicy. Then we grab frozen yogurt at the stand to cleanse our pallet and the burning mouth from the Indian and Thai food. Then we eat desserts trying from each country."

"EACH country?" Finn asked alarmed.

"Well we wouldn't want to be prejudice. And if we're still hungry after we'll grab a big mac on the way home, just in case." Rory said to make Finn gape in shock, and then she burst out laughing.

"That's not very nice. I thought we DON'T joke about food." He muttered. And onward they went.

If anyone was ever in his or her element it was Rory Gilmore at a Heritage food fair. She bounded from one place to another, tasting pyrogies and sour crème, pasta and alfredo, pecura's and butter chicken, pizza and wings, pretzels and beer, pie and ice cream, pork dumplings and spring rolls, pita and hummus, and much, much more.

The two walked along enjoying the beautiful evening. They teased and made jokes inducing each other to violent laughter. They also talked about school and future plans after Yale. As they passed by a tent with a country one of them had visited they would get involved in a conversation about that place, sometimes comparing notes about the country. At last they reached the Australian tent.

"I'm home!" Finn declared stretching out his arms, while Rory giggled at his antics. It was near dusk when they had eaten as much as they possibly could, when Finn paid for two Foster's and took Rory's hand, guiding her in an unknown direction.

"We're not drinking it here?" Questioned a confused Rory as she gestured to a nearby picnic table.

"Nope." Finn answered as he looked back and smiled.

He continued to lead her toward the fountain. He helped her take a seat next to him near a quiet place by the fountain, as the sun began to set. They tossed shoes and sandals off and rolled up pant legs, dangling feet in the cool water. Finn opened Rory's drink and handed it to her.

"This is nice." Rory murmured as she rested her head on Finn's shoulder. He took that as an invitation to wrap his arm around her, as he nodded his agreement. They sat in companionable silence as they watched the sun setting behind various older buildings in the city centre, highlighting the historic architecture in a breath-taking way.

As Rory watched this scene unfold she thought briefly about dates she had with Dean in the past. It seemed as though the unspoken thought was that Rory wanted all the finest and most extravagant things, at least, in Dean's mind. Which was particularly odd considering those things were farthest from her mind; sure fancy restaurants and the like were fun occasionally, but those things were unnecessary to Rory. It occurred to her how much Finn must of understood those things in her, why else would he plan such simple, but fun outings, focusing on conversation, music, and food. Things that she adored and, it would seem, so did he.

She lifted her eyes towards him from the spot she was watching during her deep pondering, thinking of how easy it would be to fall completely for him. Now though, was not the time for such confessions at this early stage of the relationship. She would wait until he felt comfortable for such an admission. Finn felt her gaze upon him. Turning he met her stare with equal adoration, leaning in and tasting her lips with further. Sharing in such delicate a diversion made the pair sigh in contentment, earning a soft smile from the other.

As Finn walked Rory to the door of her Stars Hollow home that night the predictable end of the night jitters came to reside in both parties. Finn's though, were partly form wanting a greater distance between himself and Babette's gnomes in the dark.

"So."

"So…" Finn returned.

"You know my mother is going to be extremely jealous when she hears where we went." Rory joked lightly to break the awkward pattern of 'so's'.

"We'll have to take her next year then."

"Yeah, sounds like a plan." She agreed as Finn stepped closer, placing a hand on her waist.

"Rory, I had a marvellously wonderful time and I can't wait 'til tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Rory asked.

"Tomorrow, when we spend more time together doing the date/ hanging out together thing."

"Oh TOMORROW." She giggled. "That sounds great Finn. You know I really enjoyed myself tonight."

"Of course you did."

"Yeah well…so did you!" She accused trying not to betray her smile.

"Huh… that obvious?" He smiled and leaned in to press his lips to hers in a goodnight kiss, pulling back he replied, "I guess that just means I'll have to start playing hard-to-get!" He laughed.

"Goodnight Finn and watch out for Lionel." She answered back sweetly.

"Lionel?"

"The gnome with the pick axe."

"You mean they have names!" He responded highly disturbed as she let herself in the house waving goodbye and blowing a kiss. Once inside she let out a small chuckle and a giddy sigh as she leaned on the door for support.

"Tell me EVERYTHING!" Squealed an excited Lorelai when she bounded down the stairs. Rory looked up grinning ear to ear.

"Well…"


	23. Back To The Motherland

**StreetRacinChiki:** Yes there is..at least where I'm from ...we just had 2 different types last weekend making me 5lbs heavier...oh well.

**crissy:** Why thank you.(S)

**ElvenPrincess01:** Yeah I agree, sure dinner and movie is great but I didn't want to do something predictable. And as for Emily...what's your vote? hmmm? And I'll let you in on another little secret...there are two chapters left after this one and then I'm off to write more for my other fic. I'll try to make with the speedy updates...but don't tell anyone...(L)

**honeyluv:** Oh your just sayin' that (blushing) And I'm told by reviewers that, That is an actual game...when drinking...who knew? And thank you I really did try!

**Silver Mystic:** I like your enthusiasm! (S) And it's Finn how can he not be? (L)

**Alicia Jo:** Never say die! What can I say it's been busy? OH and I caught part of that show on Sat...I think I'd really enjoy it even more then I did if I saw it from the very begining. It was pretty good I could see me getting hooked! What season is it in right now?

**Gilmoregirl7878:** Well...just for you!

**imaslacker:** Gotta say love the name. (S) And those were some of my favorite parts to write.

**nancerz:** Thank-you and hopefully you won't have to wait long!

**jmarit17:** Yes it was...I hope I'm not making them too cute am I? And apparently I've moved on from Monty Python to gnomes...it happens(?)

**Emily:** Are you proud because of the quality of the chapter or the speediness of the update? I really am trying...honest!

**princetongirl:** Okaydokey.(S)

**Problem Child1:** Food festivals SOOO rule! Possibly because of the food...(?) (L) Yes ten yr olds with fart machines...that's right...fart machines...it was a reeeeaaalllly long trip. Now let us never speak of it again. Anyways so glad you liked it!

**f:** I'll try not to...and I'm sorry I really don't like Dean, I mean he cheated on his wife!grrr and as for drunk-ness probably not again is this fic, BUT I'll see what I can do in The Importance of NOT Being Ienbriated...

**Poetic Angelica:** Yes it really was, wasn't? (L) And can we say yum? my husband will pick me up pancakes from Mc Donalds on Sunday mornings sometimes. And who doesn't love chocolate? Crazy people that's who!

**Pocahontas83:** You are being way too sweet, honestly sometimes I just cringe at my writing, sometimes it helps not to over-think things too much, I guess.

**smile1:** Thanks I thought so too. There should be one more date we focus in on in this fic, I really hope everyone likes it as much as they do this one.

**AN1:** Okay I know this is a short chapter..sorry, oh and the date in the last chapter was totally based on me last weekend piging out at Heritage Days...and we also had taste of Edmonton that weekend too...lots and lots o' food...can't wait til next year! This weekend was the Folk Festival, but Blue Rodeo wasn't playing this year...Ryan Adams is though.

* * *

This week's quotes: 

BABETTE: She looked like she was sleeping. I thought she was asleep so I nudged her and she didn't wake. I gave her a push and she rolled off the couch and since I waxed the floor she went shootin' across the room and then she knocked over the lamp and she still didn't move. I knew it was over. Oh, God, my baby.

Later,

LANE: They said that they rolled her body into a lamp.

(Rory nods her head 'yes.')

LANE: Did you laugh?

(Rory shakes her head 'no.')

LANE: Did you want to?

(Rory nods her head 'yes.')

RORY: But it's sad.

LANE: Yeah, it's sad.-Cinnamon's Wake

RORY: So this party Grandma's having gonna be a big deal?

LORELAI : Not really. The government will close that day. Flags will fly at half-mast. Barbara Streisand will give her final concert...again. Now the Pope has previous plans, but he's trying to get out of them. However, Elvis and Jim Morrison are coming and they're bringing chips.

RORY : You ask a simple question.- Rory's Birthday Parties

RORY: Lane? Lane?

LANE: What's wrong?

RORY: I got kissed! And I shoplifted. (Rory is still holding the box of cornstarch.)- Kiss and Tell

* * *

Chapter 23- Back To The Motherland 

Later that week Finn watched Rick pack his things in his suitcase.

"So Rory's going to meet us at the coffee stand then?" Rick asked.

"Yup, she wanted to come with us to the airport to help see you off, but she needed about three cups of coffee before we left…or was it four?

"Lord, the amount of coffee your girl throw back oughta be outlawed."

"Yeah at this point she could probably win in a foot race against a greyhound… if she put her mind to it." Finn reasoned.

"So you know if she comes to the airport you can't do that un-manly blubbering thing you're so fond of." Warned Rick.

"Oh shut it! It was only the one time." Justified Finn.

"ONE time! Are you bloody daft? Try FIVE times!"

"Alright I think it's time we shipped you and your big mouth back to the mother land."

Rick laughed at his friend's annoyance.

"So are you going to tell her?" He asked changing to a more serous tone.

"Tell who, what?"

Rick rolled his eyes.

"Tell Rory your as over heels in love with her, willing to make yourself a fool on the alter of love and all that rot."

"There really isn't a romantic bone in your body is there?"

"Oh I don't know 'bout that. I got you two together." Said Rick smugly. Finn opened his mouth to reply but decided against making a retort.

"See there's nothing I like better then getting two young attractive people together with the possibility of a good shag in the offing. So when are you going to profess your undying love?"

"You know I'm not good at saying that type of thing, it always gets screwed up, and it's not like I run around telling random women I'm ….you know."

"Well I guess you'll just have to grow a pair and be creative. And Rory's anything but random."

"Yeah, she's special…" Finn admitted getting lost in his thoughts as they made their way toward the common room.

In front of the T.V was Colin; Logan had been suspiciously absent for a great deal of the past couple of days.

"So I guess you're off." Colin observed with poorly hidden glee.

"Yes Colon, I'm going back home, try not to weep to much from the grief of it all. Be STRONG!" Commanded Rick.

"It's C-O-L-I-N not COLON." Colin corrected, figuring it was an accent thing.

"Whatever Colon, You'll always be a giant ass to me." Rick commented as he walked passed the couch patting its occupant on the shoulder as he walked out the door.

"I walked straight into that." Muttered Colin.

"That you did, mate." Finn called back as he exited the dorm room.

"Rory, luv it's been an absolute pleasure making your acquaintance. I do hope you give us the honour of your presence in Australia soon. Give us a ring and we'll set you up proper. Promise, no sleeping on old pizza boxes and empty Foster's cans." Rick vowed as he took her hand and placed a chaste kiss on it.

"Oh yeah, you can bring Finn for a visit, but he has to go back with you seeing as the Yanks took him in the first place you have to keep him. Lord knows we don't want 'im back!" Joked Rick.

"And to think you said he wasn't a gentleman!" Teased Rory as she turned to Finn.

"He's not. You must be having a good influence on him." Finn replied.

"Yeah, I've been told I'm very wholesome." Added Rory.

"I'm sure you must have some vices besides your unhealthy attraction to coffee." Stated Finn.

"A love for coffee is hardly a vice." Rory returned while rolling her eyes.

"A love no. Obsession, yes." Rick said.

"Take it up with my Mother." Rory defended.

"I hope that's not your fallback reply when you're losing a battle." Teased Rick.

The three stood at the gate listening to the final announcement for boarding. Hugs were shared and farewells were said as Rick Peterson left to go back to Australia.

"Hey are you okay?" Rory asked on the car ride back to Yale. Finn had been usually silent since Rick had departed.

"Yeah I guess, I'm just going to miss the little bugger, you know?"

"I know, me too. He is quite a colourful person isn't he?"

Finn laughed at that, shaking his head.

"That's putting it mildly don't ya think?

"What? I was being polite, at least there's no danger of having to dance with him anytime soon. God he really is terrible, isn't he?" Rory giggled.

"Well at least you both survived without getting any injuries, even if it was touch and go for a bit." They both laughed at this.

"So you know what we should do…" Said Rory.

"Play ping-pong naked in the Library?"

"Um…no." She gave him a strange look. "I was going to say get a bunch of junk food and watch really cheesy movies."

"Your no fun, that's your answer to everything." Pouted Finn.

"Well better then getting arrested for nudity and indecent exposure…. speaking of which how is Toby?"

"Recovering nicely after the surgery, I'm told."

"Well that's good, maybe he'll learn now that nakedness and barbed-wire fence jumping don't mix."

"Amen."


	24. No One Expects The Spanish Inquisition

**jmarit17:** Not to worry I mention gnomes in passing in this chapter...(LOL) Maybe one day I'll write a fic and give Toby a more active role? And sweeet a challenge? that would be so cool we should definitely look into that!

**Alicia Jo:** Dangit I missed that show this week! grrr twice! I would love to rent season one. And I don't think I've seen Dead like me, very funny quotes by the way the 1st and the last were frickin' hilarious!(LOL) And sorry Rick's not coming back...(gulp)

**Gilmoregirl7878:** Thank you...and yes that is my evil secret...I can't give it away!(L) As for Logan I don't think he'll be re-appearing in this fic...perhaps my other one?(plotting)

**Kylie1403:** ...it happens...(L)

**ElvenPrincess01:** um...that's a good possibility (?) And when will he learn? hopefully never hee hee. Also how 'bout I split the difference?

**Poetic Angelica:** Awww very sweet...and I am really trying to make with the speedy update...promise!

**applebee:** Thank-you, Thank-you, Thank-you! (S)

**imaslacker:** Thanks, who doesn't? And unfortunately no, I think that's the last we've heard of him...

**princetongirl:** Alrighty! (S)

**Emily:** Thanks and thanks, I'm trying!

**smile1:** Thank-you I hope you like this one even better!

**eternalgorithm :** Thank-you I really had to think about that one, I'm glad I pulled it off (sigh of relief) So pleased you liked!

**Problem Child1:** That flippin' 10 yr old left a twizzler on the floor of my explorer yesterday...ewwww. And of course! You can use that. And I'm starting to think this Finn is getting too sweet and too boring, I'll fix that in my next fic.I definitely want to write a fic with evil Finn...the guy you LOVE to hate (plotting)

**rorygilmore46:** Re ch 10: Me TOO! Where ya from? I'm from Edmonton.

**cosmopolitan:** Um...yes they did ...I just didn't write about it(ducks) ...sorry? (ducks)

**nancerz:** Thank you kindly I'm thrilled you liked it...yaaaaahhh! (S)

**StreetRacinChiki:** I think it's something one might do if drunk OR running from the cops...or possibly both!

**Michaelover101:** Thank you. But a few cringed at that..oh well!

**AN:** I have a quick update section now under my profile if anyone cares (?)I guess nows the time to let you know I think there will only be one more chapter after this one, but not to worry I will still be writting. That's right the fan fic bug has bit me in the ass and won't let go...damn him! OH and if anyone cares...James Marsters(spike) is going to be on the first few episodes of Smallville this season (cue Squeal!)

* * *

This week's quotes: 

LORELAI: Hey, how is it out there?  
MICHELLE: It is cold and gray like a fat dead pigeon. -Love and War and Snow

RORY: I should do this later.

LANE: No. No, you have to do this now.

RORY: Why?

LANE: Because I have to go home soon and my mom threw out our TV when she caught me watching V.I.P. So I'm bored and I need some entertainment. - Rory's Dance

LORELAI: We'll be right here (gurney passes. Luke breathes deeply, head back) Jeez are you ok?

LUKE: Yeah, I'm just not big on hospitals you know the smell, people being wheeled by with tubes sticking out of them, you know, drainage, fluids, gaping holes - Forgiveness and Stuff

* * *

Chapter 24- No One Expects The Spanish Inquisition 

"I don't know what you're implying Lorelai." Finn commented as he, Rory, and Lorelai stood outside Richard and Emily's home.

"I'm implying…that you should run. Run NOW. Run fast!" She warned. "God speed my son, now go!" She finished empathically, pointing off into the distance.

"It can't possible be as bad as all that." Finn commented in disbelief.

"IT is. Now when you hit the river, cross it and go east, it'll throw the dogs off the trail. THEN look for a one-eyed man with a limp named Derek. He's an accountant, but a good man. He works for me. He'll take you the rest of the way." Assured Lorelai.

"You are starting to frighten me." Finn informed Lorelai and then turned to Rory, "There are dogs and a man named Derek?" He asked partially amused, and partially worried.

"No! That's no good! They can smell fear!" Lorelai cried.

"The dogs?" Finn asked.

"No. The Gilmore's, Richard and Emily. It's a hereditary thing."

"Well at least they don't have gnome lawn ornaments." Finn observed trying to find the bright side.

"No Grandma finds them tacky and cheap." Rory stated at last trying to hold in her internal laughter.

"Now, when you say smelling fear is hereditary…?" Finn questioned.

"Oh yeah Trix was a expert she was better then anyone at spotting weak spots, fear and insecurities." Reminisced Lorelai.

"Trix? Isn't that a cereal for children?" Finn wondered.

"Trust me this Trix wasn't for kids. SO…. paper-rock-scissors for who has to ring the door bell?" Lorelai suggested holding out her hand.

Suddenly the door opened revealing a perturbed Emily Gilmore.

"Lorelai, what are you doing? You're standing out in the middle of the street looking like a hooligan!"

"Hello Mother. 'Yes hello Lorelai, do come in and have a large glass of alcohol based substance.'" Lorelai said imitating a conversation between herself and her Mother. "Things never go the way you want. Why can't fantasy for ONCE become reality?" Pouted Lorelai.

"And no doubt you've been filling our guest's head with ludicrous stories standing out here!"

"Ludicrous, no. Only the horribly terrifying ones." Lorelai said perkily as the three followed Emily into the house to their fate for the evening. Lorelai turned to Finn and Rory and said in a low voice ominously, "And so IT begins."

They all sat in the drawing room waiting in turn as Richard served beverages. Finn pretended Emily wasn't scrutinizing him as she and the girls chatted about the events of the previous week. Although Emily had met Finn at the wedding she was very curious about the young man and his 'status', and, what, exactly his relationship was with her granddaughter was. Richard also was sizing up the young man, very much intrigued as to what his story was. Lorelai noticed carefully the subtle stares Finn was receiving from Richard and Emily, bracing herself for The Inquisition.

"So young man I hear you go to Yale." Stated Richard.

"Yes sir." Agreed Finn.

And so begin-ith The Inquisition.

"Fine school that Yale, You know I went to Yale."

"Yes sir it is a fine school."

"Yale is one of the finest schools in America if not the best in my opinion. Tell me are they still letting in only the best and brightest or have they become lax in there standards like Harvard letting in anyone?" Richard asked giving Finn a pointed stare.

"Yale is always been know for it's high standards of education and strives to maintain it's esteemed reputation, why else would Rory choose it over Harvard?" Finn let out a sigh of relief at having remembered most of that spiel from a Yale pamphlet.

"Yes well I suppose Rory is among the best and brightest and deserves her equal when it comes to things of this nature." Richard countered.

"Well now 'Finn' and what courses are you taking at Yale?" Emily asked.

"I'm enrolled in some business and accounting courses, philosophy, history, and World Economics." Finn replied.

"Ah yes philosophy...if a tree falls in the wood and no one is there to hear it does it make a sound?" Richard surmised.

"Actually they recently found the answer to that, yes because the world doesn't revolve around those who aren't there to hear it." Joked Finn.

Richard frowned along with Emily. Rory tried to hold in her laughter. Lorelai was less successful as she spit her wine out.

"Quite." Commented Richard after clearing his throat.

"Really. Lorelai! You'd think you were raised in a barn!" Chided Emily.

"Yes Mom, but it was one of those fancy barns."

Emily sighed to herself and returned to the conversation.

"So that sounds like quite the course load…are you doing well in your classes? She asked.

"Yes even better now that I study with Rory." Finn stated sharing a smile with Rory.

"Oh and do you spend a LOT of time with Rory?"

"Yes we enjoy spending time together." Finn replied honestly.

"Rory," Emily addressed, momentarily ignoring Finn. "How is that Logan Huntzberger? He's such a nice young man."

"Oh, he's fine. I guess I really don't spend time with him. Finn's actually room mates with him."

"Really?" Emily asked with even more interest peeked in Finn's direction.

"Yes."

"What's it like living with Logan Huntzberger?" Emily asked, eyes gleaming.

"Intense."

"Yes I see. Richard will you help me with dessert in the kitchen?"

When Richard and Emily had gone Lorelai leaned forward, "I can give you a list of plausible escapes. How in shape are you?"

"Pardon?" Asked Finn cautiously.

"The jump form the balcony to the tree is your best bet." She then gave Finn an appraising look. "You look pretty spry, I think you could pull it off." Lorelai encouraged.

"Mom that's not funny." Rory said.

"You know you could jump in ANY time!" He whispered loudly. "Instead of handing a man a grenade and asking him to throw himself on it!"

"Oh it's not THAT bad." Patronized Loreali. Finn snorted.

"Yeah you wanna bet on whether you'll be pickin' bloody bits of me off that fancy chandelier?"

"I guess we really should start taking one for the team hey? Considering we don't have Luke here to distract them yet." Rory suggested.

"Agreed. We intend to take a fully-functioning-in-one-piece Finn out that door tonight." Lorelai vowed. "And with that I'll be excusing my self for the washroom before round three."

Lorelai had not gone in search of the washroom. She had headed off Emily in the hallway while Richard had to attend to a quick phone call.

"Okay so what's wrong with this one?"

"With what one?" Emily asked.

"Rory's new boyfriend."

"So they ARE dating? Pity."

"What? Why pity?"

"Well," sighed Emily. "I really was hoping Rory and Logan would get together. They'd make such a lovely couple. He's always so polite. And they'd have the most beautiful children…"

"Okaaaay I don't know which Logan you were introduced to that definitely is not the one Rory told me about."

"What do you mean?" Emily asked sincerely.

"Mom, it's not that he's done anything terrible to Rory but he's not very nice to her. He's not as polite and well mannered as you think. Finn on the other hand should be everything you and dad should want for Rory, he was even at your Get-Rory-A-Suitable-Suitor-Shindig. And he treats her kindly and with respect. And Mom, Rory really likes him." Lorelai pleaded the case. Emily sighed again and pondered for a moment.

"I suppose we should make more of an effort. Well at least he's not that dreadful Dean character!"

"See now that's the spirit!" Lorelai said cheerfully directing them toward the dining room with the dessert in tow. Richard was just returning to the table at the same moment.

"Here's dessert." Announced Emily. After everyone was seated and eating once again the conversation started with Emily.

"So Finn, tell me about Australia and your family." Implored Emily.

"Well I live just outside of Sydney on the Kingsley Estate."

"Oh would that be Kingsley, of Kingsley Industries?" Asked Richard interested.

"Yes sir, you've heard of Kingsley Industries?"

"Of course, who hasn't?"

"You'd be surprised." Finn replied.

"Really? So are you the next in line to run the business?"

"Actually I'm the only in line."

"REALLY?" Richard asked just a little to excited.

"And your family?" Emily asked.

"My Mother passed away shortly after I was born and my Grandmum raised me as my Father was busy attending to the business."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Emily said secretly stricken and trying to hide it so as to not to make the young man feel uncomfortable. "So are you very close to your Grandmother?"

"Yes we are very close. In fact I don't know what I'd do without her."

Emily was very impressed and it seemed that Finn was winning over both Emily and Richard.

"Finn, Richard and I never had the chance to properly thank-you."

"Thank me?" Finn asked confused.

"For your assistance the night Rory had her scare." Emily replied simply. Richard perked up at this.

"That was you?" Richard asked. Perhaps he had been hasty in his judgement of the boy. "We are deeply indebted to you young man for the assistance you showed our granddaughter. If there is anything we can ever do for you, never hesitate to ask." Richard offered gallantly. Finn almost choked on his dessert at the change in the two, wondering briefly if Lorelai had clubbed them over the head and they were suffering from concussions. He did eventually get himself righted and continued on in the conversation.

"That's very kind of you sir but, unnecessary. I will always do everything in my power to make sure Rory is safe." Finn said as he sent her a tender look. Rory had sat quietly throughout the whole exchange thinking to herself. The doorbell rang and Lorelai looked nervously at Rory and Finn.

"Well I suppose that's Luke." Assumed Emily.

The man in question walked into the dining room briefly after.

"Sorry I'm late I had to see my sister to the airport." Luke supplied.

"Not to worry can we have the maid bring you out something to eat." Richard volunteered.

'Thank-you I'd appreciate that."

After everyone was settled in the drawing room once again with after dinner drinks, Luke and Lorelai stood together to make their announcement. Receiving peculiar looks from Emily.

"Mom, Dad we have something important to tell you…. Luke and I are getting married!" She said joyfully but closing her eyes and bracing herself for the fall-out. The room was silent as the others stared in suspense at Richard and Emily for their reaction and held their breath. A long moment passed, as both looked equally shocked. Lorelai cocked one eye open glancing around at the setting before her.

"Congratulations to the both of you." Richard said warmly, getting up to shake Luke's hand.

"Okay clearly," whispered Lorelai. "Someone has abducted Mom and Dad and left these phoney replacements."

"Anyone ever tell you not to look a gift horse in the mouth?" Luke whispered back.

"But think of all the pain the Trojan's would have been spared if they had?"

"Touché."

"Mom, you haven't said anything…"

Emily shook herself.

"Oh. I'm sorry must be delayed reaction."

Everyone looked expectantly at Emily, waiting for the 'gift horse' to bite back.

"Lorelai I'm very happy for both of you. And I'm glad you found what you're looking for." She assured sincerely.

"What? That's it? No big commotion? Just congratulations Luke and Lorelai?" Lorelai asked sceptically with her eyebrow raised. There was only one solution to all this. Emily and Richard Gilmore… had clearly been replaced by aliens…

"I mean really Lorelai your Father and I are just pleased you've FINNALLY decided to get married."…

Or maybe not.

"It has after all, been entirely overdue. You have a grown daughter and if you haven't after all this time decided to marry your child's father, I doubt you ever will." Emily rationalized.

"See, that's the spirit!" Lorelai responded with a vibrant tone laced with underlying sarcasm.

"Well, this is awkward." Observed Rory as she turned to Finn.

"Yes. Yes it is." He agreed readily.

The conversation continued on about wedding plans and the like, and after all was said and done the four made their way out the door after saying their goodbyes.

For most of the later part of the evening Rory had been silent still thinking about the assistance Finn had given her. As they all stood outside Rory finally turned to Finn.

"Did I ever thank you for what you did for me that night?" Rory asked quietly.

Finn looked down at the ground bashfully, running his hand over the back of his neck.

"No?"

Rory placed her hand under his chin and tilted it toward her making sure to capture his gaze as she leaned in.

"Consider this a heartfelt thank-you." She whispered softly, brushing her lips against his tenderly at first and then after gaining entrance the kiss grew rapidly in intensity and passion. When Rory pulled away she had a blush colouring her delicate face. Finn cleared his throat trying to shake the glazed look that rested in his eyes.

"Your welcome." He whispered hoarsely and started walking around the house to pull up the car.

Lorelai walked up to Rory where they both stood watching Finn as he walked away.

"I think you broke him." Lorelai stated adopting a thinking pose.

"Should I go after him?" She asked.

"Naw, he'll figer it out." An optimistic Lorelai replied.

A moment later an embarrassed Finn returned after remembering his vehicle was, not, in fact parked around the side of the house.

**Question:** Can someone out there please tell me what song is at the end of the Dawson's Creek episode with the creepy island?...I think it's by Tea Party...For the love of god help me out before I go insane!...Thank yooooouuu...!


	25. The Sweetest Thing

**Author's Note:** Yes this is the last chapter for this fic, I apologize for how long it took, but...one funeral, one wedding, one year older, two colds, four wedding anniversaries, and a tremendous amount of partying...and here it is! First I want to thank everyone who reviewed from the bottom of my heart. I never in my wildest dreams thought I'd get this far and on the verge of 300 reviews (color me stunned!)!BIG BIG BIG **thanks **goes to _**ProblemChild1**_ and_ **Kylie**_ for all of their help. I also have an update section on my Profile, please check it out then you'll know what's happening and when to expect the next installment for other fics...speaking of I'm dying to start writing again for **The Importance of NOT Being ****Inebriated **and hope you haven't forgotten about it. I know I haven't! Thank you all for your kind support for this first-time writter!

_Reese Ann_

**joellekyle0712:** But that's why we love her...because she's a rich, mean monster.(lol) I love writing her!

**Gilmoregirl7878:** Yes it is...sorry but I will be working on my other fic so not to worry! (see Author's Note) And thanks!

**nancerz:** I like to switch it up, but thank you!

**SparkELee:** WOW I'm totally flattered and terribly sorry it's taken me this long to respond! I think my favorites for PDLD are: Problem Child1: Turn My Way, Stuck In the Middle With You, Doll, Rain, Surviving New Years, Breaking. Pochontas83: How Soon is Now, Where the Heart Is. Smile1: Weak. Jmarit17: They Things You Say, The Feelings We Hide, What's Right Here, Hidden Truth. rjs0123: In the Dark, Epithet of a Heart. Ang1: Rory Needs a Foster's. Also Michaelover and Gilmoregirl7878.I hope this helps, and again Thank you so much for reading!

**eternalgorithm:** ...well I know I would be! (smirk)

**ElvenPrincess01:** Thank you so much I love that song and finally people have let me know what it is!And I totally love writting Emily, I'm glad she comes across so well!

**Alicia Jo:** Okay so this chapter I thought about it and I decided to put a 'little' somethin' in there for you...guess who makes a brief appearance?(S)OHHHH and I saw the 1st ep of the 2nd season of Veronica Mars...OKAY what is up with logan...what an ass!...help I'm SOOO confused...but lovin' it! (S) thoughts?

**ETB4670:** Thanks! I'll try!

**Problem Child1:** Rejoice! For my car is twizzler free! And I was hopin' you'd like the last line..it just came to me! (L)...Also I can't seem to e-mail you I keep getting deliverary failure notices, so that's why you didn't get the final draft of this chapter. Hopefully the problem fixes itself for the next time!

**princetongirl:** I try!

**applebee:** hmmm we'll see who else we can break in this chapter!

**Lisa:** You bet your sweet Ass it DOES! (LOL) yeah I'm workin' on it I think I have some good ideas floating around in that head of mine to get past the writers block!

**rorgan fan:** thank-you kindly!

**Robin2:** Really but they're SOOO addictive, come on just one more...But I am pleased you're liking so far!

**jmarit17:** Okay so apparently everyone knew that except me...The other day we went into an open house (someone was selling) anyways and I walk into the kitchen and they had miniture gnomes! then my hand started to drift toward them...I wanted one sooooo bad but I was good...and kept on my record of never having stolen anything...then we looked at the back yard...the women had like ten gnomes! Talk about torture! Anymore word on challenge?

**Pocahontas83:** Yup ...and don't worry it happens!hmmm now I'm hungry...Oh and THANKS!

**Kyizi:** Thank you and I'm glad you're enjoying it I hope the last chapter is up to par!

**Freakage:** B.C and Drugs...like apple and cider...just kidding I use to live in Sydney on the island when I was like seven. And okay Rick ...well there's a little surprise in this chapter...I totally didn't plan it ..it just happened!

**cheri:** I am thrilled you like my writing and I will try my best to write more often check out my profile for updates or messages. I love hearing from all my readers!

**Zoe-doll:** Your awesome! I'm soooo sorry it's taken me sooo long to write more but again check out my profile for updates!

**tabatha:** Re CH 20: Oh I love Spike he cracks me up ...don't miss smallville he (James Marsters) is one of the upcoming villians!

* * *

This week's quote: 

LORELAI: Rory and I have a skating date.

RORY: I'm Nancy Kerrigan.

LORELAI: And I'm Tonya Harding. I'm gonna do the whole shoe lace coming untie - nervous break - let me start again act and everything. -Paris is Burning

* * *

WARNING: Sentimental for hopeless romantics! 

Chapter 25- The Sweetest Thing

The first month rolled by smoothly in Finn and Rory's relationship. Rory's time was divided between school, her new boyfriend, and plans for her mother's wedding. After the Friday dinner at the Gilmore residence, Luke and Lorelai decided that a simple wedding in late June would suit them best. It was commonly acknowledged that the sooner they wedded the better. Things were rapidly moving along as plans were made and Rory and Finn spent more time together.

In the second month Logan had decided to become obstinate towards the growing relationship. Logan's actions had caused a rather large fight to in sue between the couple. He boasted that the couple would be short lived and instigated bets on when this was to occur. He even went so far as to kiss Rory at a party, hoping that he would achieve his goals of, winning the bet and getting the girl. In the end what he did gain was a broken nose, a slap, and humiliation throughout the campus, and a vacation on another yacht to escape from his shame. The things he lost were; a good friend and a good room mate. Logan did, however, take the next girl in 'The Line' and got incredible drunk one evening to wake up with Kitty Boggles, a very unattractive girl, who, it turns out he had married the previous night. The marriage of Kitty and Logan lasted a very short period of time, resulting in Kitty laying claim to half of Logan's inheritance. To this day Mitchem's lawyers are still baffled by the turn of events. Logan continued on in his destructive behaviour and did, as Rick predicted, end up with something itchy.

Colin endeavoured not to care about much of anything, and succeeded.

After the debacle with Logan it was only a few days before Rory and Finn got back on track. They couldn't spend that much time apart no matter how much their pride dictated. The two had hurdled their first biggest fight in their dating relationship and came out inseparable.

The wedding of Lorelai Gilmore to Luke Danes was just as one would have imagined, filled with much love and copious amounts of tears. It was the happiest day in both Gilmore Girls lives to date. Finn and Rory engaged in several romantic dances in the town square under the stars. Poor Finn though was too choked by his emotions to tell Rory about how he really felt. He knew the timing was perfect to tell her, but sometimes the words fail us in those significant moments and we find ourselves unable to complete them. Wishing and struggling on how to tell something so important to the person who had come to mean the most in his life in such a short time was weighing him down, making his heart ache. He couldn't remember a time without Rory being at his side sharing his stupid jokes, encouraging him, and just being together. So Finn tried hard to find an active solution to his problem; he did the only thing he could. He called Rick.

As always Rick simplify the most complicated and delicate situations.

"Just tell her you git!"

"Oh that's easy for you to say, it's not your life on the line." Grumbled Finn.

"Funny, most people say 'heart' not 'life'." Pondered Rick out loud.

"Well, unfortunately for me the two can't be separated." Finn replied seriously.

"I guess I'll just have to ring her up and tell her your pansy with love type feelings for her." Mused Rick, hoping to provoke Finn. It worked.

"You do that and I swear, I'll murder you mate."

Rick laughed at the tension in Finn's voice and then decided to be a bit more helpful.

"Well if you can't say it why don't you give her a Hallmark, I hear girls like that sort of thing."

"That's the dumbest idea I've ever heard." Commented Finn.

"Hey you came to ME for advice on girls and feelings that was your first mistake."

"That's stating the obvious."

"Well what does she really like?"

It was after that comment Finn and Rick actually started to put together a serious plan.

"So I guess this is it. Your not planning on wussing out now, are you?" Rick asked.

"Naw, I think this might be doable."

"God I hope so! If you ever phone up about love crap again… I swear on everything holy, Australia's entire supply of Fosters, I will fly to America and give you the worst arse kicking you will ever receive. All this love shite makes me VERY uncomfortable." Rick finished with a shutter and gritted his teeth.

"Say no more. Bye mate."

"Bye Pansy!" Rick called out getting in the last word.

A few days after the wedding, happened to be Finn and Rory's three-month anniversary. Finn had made all the appropriate arrangements and it was finally the BIG day.

While sitting in the car on the way to their destination, Rory looked at Finn curiously.

"So are you going to tell me where you're taking me or are you going to leave it to the last minute without any hints?" Rory asked sweetly, so far enjoying the beginning of the date.

"Hmmm, well I think we're going to do something romantic." He replied absently, teasing as he drove along the streets of down town Hartford.

"Well that's helpful," Rory giggled. " What you may consider romantic and what I consider romantic could be two entirely separate things." She said with a smile.

"Oh come on luv, you can't possibly tell me there's nothing romantic about a can of Fosters? Can you?" He asked with the slightest hint of humour in his eyes.

"Trust you to think a beer is romantic." She bantered.

"Well at least I'm not infatuated with books!"

"Who told you! You weren't suppose to find out this way," She exclaimed with mock horror. "I swear I was thinking of you the whole time!" She swore dramatically.

"And they call me theatrical." He stated with a grin.

"Must be your bad influence rubbing off on me."

"Must be, here we are." Finn informed as they pulled up outside Hartford's picturesque town square once more.

"Before you ask it's not another food festival."

"Really? Then what's going on here?" She asked taking in all the people, seating and concession stands.

"Well given your 'infatuation' with books, I thought we'd see a play based on one."

At that Rory's eye's lit up. "Really! Which one?" She asked excitedly.

"This my dear, is Shakespeare in the park's version of Romeo and Juliet. The most romantic of plays, seeee I can be very romantic, and look no beer!" He pointed. Rory stepped up, wrapping her arm around him and pulling him down for a soft kiss.

"Thank you Finn, this was a great idea." She whispered into his ear. "But you know Romeo and Juliet bite it in the end, right?" She looked up into his eyes giving him a playful look. He looked straight into her eyes giving her an amused stare.

"Well I guess that'll teach me to read to the very end of a book." He said as they both laughed walking hand in hand to their seats.

Rory watched captivated by the actors and the dialogue as she followed along with the play. Finn was equally captivated with watching Rory. There were a few minor occurrences Rory had thought peculiar during the course of the evening, at times Finn had seemed distracted or almost nervous, but those moments soon fled in the face of witty banter. They walked along the park to the spot they had once before watched the sun setting on their first date and enjoyed the spectacular view of the city, as it was backlit by the sun's rays.

"Finn this has been a beautiful evening. And the play was amazing, I can't believe how fast time has gone by from our first date!" Rory exclaimed.

"Well I do hope that's a good thing." Finn teased.

"Time flies when your having fun! But really theirs no one else I'd rather be with then you. " She replied sweetly securing a goofy smile from Finn.

"Hmmm I really glad to hear that and I hope you know that our evening isn't over yet."

"Really?" Rory asked hopefully.

"Yes, Really, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't feed you?"

"FOOD!" Rory cried gleefully.

"Just a really good coffee place with the best dessert ever."

"And you've been hiding such a place from me ALL this time! You evil, evil man."

"Well I had to keep something up my sleeve to keep surprising you!" He laughed as Rory cupped his cheek gently and turned her eyes in sincerity towards him.

"Being with you is always a wonderful surprise every day."

"Likewise, luv." Finn whispered back.

Soon the two headed in the direction of the café Finn had spoken of earlier.

"So what makes their dessert the best ever? I mean I've had some damn good ones in my time." She stated in a playfully sceptical way as they both took their seats in the corner of the candle lit café.

"Rory! Language!" Laughed Finn with false shock, in which she replied by sticking her tongue out at him.

Finn ordered for them both and the waiter hurried away to retrieve the prepared dessert. Finn reached over the table to uniting her hand to his, brushing his thumb over her knuckles and staring at their clasped hands. Rory watched Finn's face quietly in the candlelight, trying to puzzle out what he was thinking about and being so apparently immersed in it. Finn felt Rory's eyes upon him and he lifted his gaze giving her a warm smile tinged with slightest bit of nervousness. Soon, though, the waiter approached with a silver covered tray and placed it between them before nodding and walking away.

"Go on open it." Instructed Finn. Rory did as requested and looked up at Finn with an arched eyebrow.

"Um it appears someone put healthy-fruit-like-substances on my dessert" Rory said as she waved her fork over the dessert. Finn shook his head in amusement.

"That would be pavlova with berries just try it, everyone loves it back home. And by the way don't pies have fruit in them…you like pie." Observed Finn.

"Yeah but that's different I don't look at pie at dessert so much as I look at it filling my 'apple a day keeps the doctor away' quotient. And how come there's only one dessert and two forks, if you think I'm sharing you've got a another thing coming."

"So first it's not an acceptable dessert because of the berries and now you don't want to share it?" Questioned Finn.

"What can I say...in the past thirty seconds I've decided to grow in my palate after your argument for fruit in desserts. Just as long as you don't try and talk me into pineapple on pizza…there are just some places fruit doesn't belong." She finished with a shutter.

"Well not to worry I know better then to get into that debate again and second there are lot more desserts to come."

It was almost as if someone had told Rory they had bought her a library and given her a never ending supply of lava cakes and red vines, her excitement could hardly be concealed.

"More?" She asked fork in hand almost threatening him to deny the claim.

"Of course to don't think I'm suicidal to just give you one dessert and eat half of it do you?"

"Well…alright then. Let's get on with the eating." Fin quickly dove in before all of his favourite dessert was shovelled into Rory in record time. It occurred to him he should have placed the pavlova further along in the line up so as to afford him more then a couple of bites.

"You know, I'm starting to re-think this one." Rory supplied through bites.

"Oh and why's that?"

"Did you know that once you get past the fruit it's almost entirely made of sugar!" Rory exclaimed with delight.

Finn nodded his head in agreement as the next dessert was put before them. Finn reached his hand over and removed the lid.

"Oh, oh is that tuxedo cheesecake?"

"Yes I believe it is." Chuckle Finn as she again attacked another a dessert with enthusiasm and her fork.

"Who knew light and dark chocolate and Philly Cream Cheese would taste so great together?" Rory sighed. Very soon they finished the creamy, rich cheesecake off, and equally soon another tray was set before them as the last was carried off.

"Oh my turn!" Rory informed as she started to remove the lid. She curiously peaked under to what treat was brought. Her eyes widen comically and flew to Finn's as she slammed down the lid with surprise. Her hand flew to her mouth in stunned shock as she searched for answers on Finn's face. Next her eye's began to shine from unshed tears of happiness.

"Are you going to open it and take a good look or are you going to let all that hard work go to waste?" Finn nervously teased. Rory nodded wordlessly and placed the lid off to the side staring down at the tray. Spelled out with Hershey's kisses, surround by rose petals, candied flowers, and chocolate covered strawberries, were the words:

I Love You

Noticing a piece of paper with Finn's handwriting Rory picked it up and read the quote from the play they saw earlier that evening.

"But my true love is grown to such excess  
cannot sum up sum of half my wealth."

"Finn…" Rory breathed as she leaned around the small table embracing him. They pulled apart and Finn took this opportunity to take a deep breath and look into Rory's eyes.

"I love you Rory, I don't know what I'd do without you…and I just wanted you to know that." Finn's own eyes at this time were suspiciously moist. Rory granted him a watery smile before replying.

"I love you too Finn. You mean so much to me…and…and I think you'll have to forgive me for being a totally girl and crying at this moment." She laughed through her tears. "God this is such a girl thing to do!" Complained Rory wiping away her stray tears and shaking her head at her self, until she noticed Finn, too, was doing the 'girl thing'.

"Rick's right. I am ponce." Looking up Finn reached into his pocket and opened a ring box presenting it toward her. "Rory I wanted to make you a promise, that I will be here for you not just through the good times but also in the bad. I love you Rory and I know that it's taken me awhile to say it but I want you to look at this ring and remember what I've said to you today, because I know in my heart that I'll never be able to not love you like I do now." Finn vowed in a resolved, quiet voice.

"Oh Finn, it's beautiful! Thank-you. You know I love you so much." She whispered to him as he placed the delicate sapphire ring on her finger just before she flung her arms around him. Finn ran his hand through his hair in an attempt to ease some of the powerful emotions he was feeling.

"So guess what's coming next?" Finn teased playfully already feeling an improvement at letting Rory know how deeply he felt for her, he was going to have to thank Rick for his helpful suggestions.

'_If you can't say it, then spell it out with food. I hear it's romantic. And we all know Rory's loves her food.' Rick said in a very knowledgeable way._

'_Amen to that!' Finn had replied._

"So what possibly could you have up your sleeve to top all this?" Rory asked sceptically.

"Oh nothing special…just a chocolate celebration soufflé with chocolate sauce and raspberry sauce with ice cream, but…. you wouldn't be interesting in that would you?" Finn questioned, barely containing his grin. Rory went into a slight daze as her eye's glazed over.

"Ah, luv. You've got a little bit of drool forming. Perhaps I should tell them to hold on the soufflé?"

Rory shook herself out of her stupor enough to reply back.

"First there are two thing we don't tease about. One the taking away of sugar or caffeine and all sugar or caffeine based products. The second is Billy Idol." She warned gravely.

"I'll try and keep that in mind."

After being served there final dessert the two left the café and decided on taking a scenic drive to wind down the evening.

"So I did alright?" Asked a curious Finn, referring to the evening.

"Yeah you did good. You give a Gilmore girl the ultimate sugar buzz, theatre, profess your love, and give me something sparkly…you are the perfect man!"

"You forgot the kissing." He smirked as he led her to her dorm room.

"The kissing?" Rory asked puzzled. It was soon, very soon that she entirely, and delightly understood his comment as he tried in earnest to convey all of his tender and passionate feelings into his kiss. Breaking apart Finn smiled at Rory.

"Goodnight." He whispered leaving her with a wink and Rory trying with all her might to refocus her eyes and steady her weak knees. She walked to her door and knocked to be let in by Paris.

"Do you have dang idea what time it is!"

Rory looked up at a person that was most defiantly not Paris, the southern accent of course cluing her in. Rory turned red in an instant, realizing her mistake of knocking on the dorm room door that was not hers and heard Finn's undisguised giggles down the hallway. Rory Gilmore would have her sweet revenge and have immense enjoyment extracting it from Finn Kingsley.

_**THE END**_


End file.
